


Охота на ведьм

by Ni_ko



Series: Хищник времени [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action, Canon Universe, Family, Historical References, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_ko/pseuds/Ni_ko
Summary: У Доктора снова не вышло отвезти Пондов в РиоАнглийская колония в Америке семнадцатого века. Ведьмы, пасторы, древние руины, попытки разобраться в себе и между собой.А еще эшафот.Пост-пятый сезон. Просто представьте, что он оказался на двухсерийку длиннее.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая основа подлинная, как и вбросы про внешнюю обстановку этого времени, и некоторые действующие лица, но сами события являются чистым вымыслом.  
> Текст не несет в себе цели кого-то оскорбить, унизить или дискредитировать, написан только в развлекательных целях.  
> Работа первоначально была опубликована тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6430558  
> Автор снимает с себя ответственность за все происходящее ниже, оно само:3

Ночь была глухая, темная, и даже укрывавший лес снег казался тусклым и серым. Голые ветви деревьев переплетались высоко над головами и расчерчивали густой сумрак черными полосами. Мороз вздыхал между стволов, потрескивал в коре и почти не скрывал шелеста шагов.   
  
— Эби, пожалуйста, пойдем домой, мне страшно!   
  
Девочка обернулась на сбивчивый шепот и с укором посмотрела на младшую. Лиззи куталась в плотный меховой плащ, сапоги увязали в сугробе целиком, на бледном от холода лице выделялись алые пятна щек и влажные испуганные глаза.   
  
— Если тебе так страшно, возвращайся одна, — проворчала Эби, сильнее натягивая на голову капюшон. Она тоже очень боялась и продрогла до костей, но это же не повод постоянно хлюпать носом! — А я хочу посмотреть на снежных фей.   
  
— Я тоже, — тоненько проскулила Лиззи. — Но как же холодно, Эби!  
  
Эби подошла к младшей и, стянув с шеи шарф, обмотала ее прямо поверх плаща, оставив на виду только большие глаза с пушистыми ресницами, на которых медленно таяли снежинки. На открывшееся горло тут же дохнуло морозом густой январской ночи, но девочка только дернула воротник плаща повыше и взяла Лиззи за руку.   
  
Они пробирались сквозь снежные заносы между черных стволов, пока холодная тишина потрескивала и играла тенями вокруг, заставляя сердце пугливо замирать каждый раз, когда за спиной вкрадчиво — словно под чьей-то осторожной ногой — проседал снег.   
  
Эби тянула младшую за собой, постепенно ускоряясь, и пыталась дышать потише, потому что внутри постепенно нарастало ощущение чужого взгляда, скользившего по ее спине. Резко остановившись, Эби обернулась и вгляделась в сумрак позади, но он оставался бездушен и только медленно стекал с чернильных кривых веток, подернутых инеем, как старой плесенью.   
  
Они двинулись дальше. Лиззи больше не всхлипывала, но маленькая ладошка в руке старшей слабо вздрагивала. Ночной лес становился гуще, местность потихоньку пошла вниз, а у заметенных снегом корней деревьев появлялись слабые клубы ледяного тумана, когда откуда-то справа потягивало ветром.   
  
Эби уже не могла идти так быстро, потому что ноги увязали все глубже, а младшую приходилось тащить почти волоком. Корка проседала под сапогом с тихим хрустом, плащ кромкой шелестел по сугробу,  _погодите-ка._  Эби едва не рухнула в сугроб, но устояла на ногах и чуть сбавила шаг.   
  
Она боялась оглянуться, но поклясться могла, что шелест снега исходит не от них с Лиззи, а откуда-то из-за спины. Кто-то шел за ними. Кто-то на них смотрел.   
  
Руки задрожали еще сильнее, но тут Лиззи всхлипнула, и Эби разозлилась на себя за глупую слабость. Стиснув ладошку младшей, она круто обернулась — и ничего не увидела. Разве что стена тьмы за деревьями, где окончательно было ничего не разглядеть, будто бы придвинулась ближе и погустела. Эби решила, что это потому что тут спуск с пологого холма.   
  
— Ты чего? — шепотом спросила у нее Лиззи. В наивных глазах страх мешался с надеждой. Эби постаралась выглядеть как можно более уверенно, чтобы не дать младшей напугаться еще больше.   
  
— Все хорошо, идем.  
  
И они пошли. И чем дальше пробирались в лес, тем меньше Эби нравилась ее собственная затея. Она боялась, что скоро совсем увязнет в снегу и они обе просто замерзнут тут до утра, когда в доме заметят их отсутствие. Повезло, что нет снегопада, к рассвету не заметет следы.   
  
Следы.   
  
Эби в ужасе обернулась, и всю ее, несмотря на мороз, прошиб холодный пот. Следы действительно тянулись вниз по холму между деревьев, их цепочки были почти прямыми и очень четкими.   
  
Три цепочки следов.   
  
— Эби? — тоненько окликнула ее Лиззи, и по дрожи в ее голосе Эби поняла, что младшая готова заплакать.   
  
— Тише, милая, тише, сейчас мы уже пойдем домой. Сегодня феи, наверное, не покажутся, — тихо произнесла она, едва скрывая такую же дрожь в своих словах. — Только ты не плачь, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — кивнула Лиззи и, пользуясь тем, что они остановились, прижалась к старшей поближе. Даже сквозь множество кофт и два плаща — свой и ее — Эби чувствовала, как ее колотит.   
  
Они стояли посреди пустого молчаливого леса, и Эби глаз не могла отвести от третьей полосы следов, которая тянулась чуть сбоку от их собственных и обрывалась, словно преследовавший их человек взлетел или сквозь землю провалился.   
  
Если это, конечно, был человек. Эби вздрогнула, вспомнив рассказы дяди Пэрриса о происках дьявола.   
  
Справа в уголке глаза что-то стремительно мелькнуло. Эби круто развернулась, прижимая к себе Лиззи, и впилась глазами в густую темноту, которая уже подползла совсем близко и колыхалась между двух ближайших деревьев, за которыми — Эби была готова поклясться — мелькнул силуэт.   
  
— Эби?.. — совсем тихо проскулила Лиззи и уткнулась в плащ старшей, пряча лицо. Кажется, она тоже это чувствовала.   
  
Темнота на них смотрела.   
  
Она протискивалась между деревьев густой массой и повисала на ветках деревьев клочьями, а в ее глубине что-то двигалось, что-то неразличимое и жуткое, что-то, что и смотрело, наверное, на них из этой тьмы, но из-за того, что Эби его не видела, казалось, что смотрит сам мрак.   
  
Там, откуда шли их следы, что-то блеснуло, и Эби снова развернулась туда, вжимая в себя Лиззи и укутывая ее своим плащом, чтобы хоть немного согреть и успокоить. Младшая беззвучно плакала, но храбро сдерживала всхлипы.   
  
Следов стало больше, Эби даже разглядела возле них едва различимые завихрения, словно по сугробам волочился плащ или подол. Лес смеялся над ними, треск черных стволов звучал теперь отовсюду, снег похрустывал и проседал под чьими-то шагами, то, что пряталось за темнотой, подходило все ближе, огибая девочек по полукругу. И это не было человеком — люди не умеют ходить по снегу так быстро и бесшумно одновременно.   
  
Вдруг шелест пропал, зато мороз заиграл на деревьях какую-то дьявольскую ораторию, и если бы Эби не прижимала к себе младшую обеими руками, то она закрыла бы уши ладонями. Темнота, чавкая, подползла уже совсем близко, она чернилами заливалась в провалы их маленьких следов и дорожки следов более крупных, принадлежащих… Эби не хотела думать, кому они принадлежали. Страх парализовал ее совсем.  
  
В затылок уперся чей-то пристальный взгляд, намного более холодный, чем вся январская ночь вокруг, и Эби, не выдержав, круто обернулась и слабо вскрикнула.   
  
Лес продолжал хохотать треском, а перед ними в десяти шагах стояла высокая фигура в темном плаще, возникшая практически из ниоткуда. Снег отбрасывал на то, что было под глубоким капюшоном, слабый свет, и Эби видела тусклый блеск металла.   
  
Фигура медленно подняла голову, кромка капюшона сдвинулась выше, и из-под нее вдруг блеснули тлеющими углями две алые точки.   
  
И вот тогда Эби закричала.


	2. Январский май

— Это не очень похоже на Рио, — медленно сказала Эми, следом за Доктором выходя из ТАРДИС.  
  
— Правда? — обернулся тот через плечо, вскинув брови.   
  
— Определенно, — добавил Рори, прикрывая за собой дверь машины времени.   
  
Доктор оглядел окраины провинциального городка, где приземлилась ТАРДИС, и цокнул языком. На Рио они действительно походили мало.   
  
Впереди плавно изгибалась полумесяцем неширокая спокойная река, над которой поднималась легкая утренняя дымка. Берега, поросшие осокой, местами поднимали из воды песчаные бока отмелей, тонкие нити ряски дрожали в крохотных затонах. К реке шла дорога, перебирающаяся через нее основательным, успевшим потемнеть от времени мостом из грубых досок, покоящихся на тяжелых сваях. Хотя дорогой это называть можно было только при наличии воображения, потому что на деле к мосту подкатывались две разбитые колеи на обычной светлой грунтовке.   
  
— Вау, — лаконично прокомментировала Эми. — Какие плохие, оказывается, дороги в Бразилии.   
  
— А кто сказал, что это Бразилия? — изумился Доктор.   
  
За дорогой начинался простой дощатый забор. Из-за него выглядывало низкое одноэтажное здание, построенное, видимо, по старым американским фильмам про первых колонистов. Приземистый дом с квадратным окнами венчала крыша из старой, но ухоженной дранки, дорожка от запертой двери была присыпана светлым песком. За рекой таких крыш было больше, но все они находились на значительном расстоянии друг от друга — между ними весело зеленели молодыми стебельками огороды.   
  
— Точно не Бразилия, — признала Эми.   
  
За их спинами вставал старый, перешептывающийся кронами лес, сгущавший у самых корней прохладные тени. Рори шепотом сообщил ей, указывая пальцем, что опознал дуб, бук и молодую сосну с тонкими, светло-зелеными еще иголочками. Информация была не то чтобы полезной, но Эми хотя бы прикинула, что они все-таки на Земле и в почти привычном климатическом поясе. И на том спасибо.  
  
— Ну так где мы? — поинтересовался Рори, догадавшись, что сам Доктор распространяться не собирается.   
  
— О, — тот крутанулся на пятке и подмигнул им. — Еще в том замечательном времени, когда вы можете называться имперцами и кричать на все Штаты про «Боже, храни королеву». Гордитесь!  
  
— Стоп, мы что, в Штатах? — недоверчиво покосилась на разбитую дорогу Эми.   
  
— На заре их времен, — патетично взмахнул рукой Доктор и медленно пошел вперед, к дому. — И мне очень интересно, что мы тут делаем.   
  
— Отлично, — буркнул под нос Рори. — Вот так все обычно и начинается.   
  
— Зато нескучно, — улыбнулась ему Эми, и он мгновенно расцвел в ответ. — Вот же глупое лицо.   
  
Они засмеялись. Доктор с усмешкой оглянулся через плечо и тут же прижался к забору, с любопытством заглядывая в щель. С той стороны кто-то коротко взвизгнул детским голосом и кинулся бежать к дому. Доктор хмыкнул и, стряхнув с плеча невидимую соринку, прогулочным шагом направился к мосту, вещая на ходу:  
  
— Итак, мы в будущем округе Эссекс, штат Массачусетс, ныне — колония под управлением английской короны. А город, — он неодобрительно покосился на прохудившуюся крышу фермы, мимо которой они проходили, — Салем, основан в тысяча шестьсот двадцать шестом году, назван в честь Иерусалима.   
  
— Ты подготовился? — подозрительно покосился на него Рори.   
  
— К чему? — не понял Доктор, склонив голову набок. — А, да, — пауза. — В смысле, нет, то есть… Ну, был тут через три года после основания, закладывал церковь с одним хорошим человеком. Эх, Роджер, как же он проповедовал, я чуть сам не уверовал.   
  
— Церковь, — протянула Эми.   
  
— Закладывал, — добавил Рори.   
  
— Ага, — блеснул улыбкой Доктор через плечо. — Мы немного поговорили, и он решил бороться за свободу вероисповедания. Неплохо получалось, кстати.   
  
Понды переглянулись. Они знали, что значило «немного поговорил» в его стиле. Успели насмотреться в Стоунхендже.   
  
— Итак, тысяча шестьсот девяносто второй год, значит, — задумчиво сцепил руки в замок Доктор, ускоряя шаг. — Что у нас вообще случилось в тысяча шестьсот девяносто втором году? Так, война за Английское наследство пока идет; судя по погоде, землетрясения в Порт-Рояле еще не было; в колониях никаких конфликтов. До чего скучный выпал год, а.   
  
Бормоча это себе под нос, он постепенно ускорял шаг, поэтому Понды поотстали. Рори наклонился ближе к Эми и начал:  
  
— Знаешь, я тут подумал…  
  
— Что? — заинтересованно покосилась на него она.   
  
— Если его на месяц оставить в Лондоне без ТАРДИС, он либо станет новым королем, либо начнет революцию и по-быстрому установит республику, — озвучил Рори и сам задумался, чего было в его голосе больше: веселья или раздражения. Эми хихикнула.  
  
Идущий в десяти метрах от них Доктор резко остановился, обернулся и исподлобья покосился на них, смешно сощурившись.  
  
— Зачем республику? — громко поинтересовался он и, сполна насладившись неловкостью Последнего Центуриона, зашагал дальше. — Мне нравится ваша королева. Ну, некоторые из них так точно.   
  
— А еще у него чертовски хороший слух, — хмыкнула Эми, оценив полыхающие уши мужа. 

  
  
***  
Майское утро тысяча шестьсот девяносто второго года топило Салем в нежном солнечном свете. Пахло разогретой землей и немного дымом, от реки тянуло свежестью. На мосту Доктор остановился и перегнулся через перила, рассматривая свое отражение. Чистая Норд-ривер пахнула в лицо влагой и приветливо залепетала плеском вокруг свай. Из леса доносился ленивый гомон птиц, утро было необыкновенно тихим, настолько умиротворенным, что Доктору захотелось скривиться.   
  
И все же что-то здесь было не так.   
  
Он давно уже не чувствовал этого холодка на затылке. Его тревожило несоответствие окрестной неги с тем, что ТАРДИС привела его сюда сама — значит, чувствовала, что здесь он нужнее всего. Обычно в таких местах, стоило Доктору выйти наружу, он сразу ощущал в воздухе дуновение неправильности, угрозы, улавливал тяжесть чужого присутствия. Но Салем приветствовал его вполне безмятежно.   
  
— Все в порядке? — спросила его подошедшая Эми.  
  
Доктор пружинисто распрямился, уверенно улыбнулся ей, скосив уголок губ влево, и пролетел оставшуюся часть моста размашистым шагом, пересекая городскую черту. Они входили в Салем с севера, вдоль дороги пока тянулись фермы, но он знал, что ближе к центральной улице застройка станет плотнее, а вот огороды почти исчезнут.   
  
Первые тревожные звоночки Доктор уловил почти сразу — и даже как-то успокоился. Ему было проще, когда опасность показывалась на поверхности. Обычно по участкам и улицам конца семнадцатого века носились чумазые дети, но сейчас их встретила только вылезшая из-под забора худая собака с рыжими подпалинами.   
  
Пока они были еще на окраинах, но тот дом, у которого они остановились, все равно впечатлял — двухэтажный, с высоким коньком крыши, темный от времени, но явно окруженный посильной заботой: с чистыми окнами, небольшим палисадником и свежевыкрашенным крыльцом. Правда, почти везде были задернуты шторы — значительная часть комнат явно давно пустовала.   
  
Пока Рори обменивался с собакой напряженными взглядами, Доктор обратил внимание на женщину преклонных лет, вышедшую на передний двор со старым деревянным ведром. Она была невысокого роста, сухонькая, с длинными узловатыми пальцами, на одном из которых тускло поблескивало старое серебряное кольцо, но очень ухоженная. Ее темно-синее платье было идеально чистым, белый передник она аккуратно подоткнула под пояс, а седые волосы собирались на затылке в тугой пучок.   
  
Женщина наклонилась, бережно поливая молодой розовый куст, и Доктор отметил изящную лаконичность движений, осанку и небрежно отставленный мизинец, сразу приходя к очевидному выводу — аристократия.   
  
Незнакомка отставила ведро и распрямилась. Лицо у нее было вытянутое, покрытое сеткой морщин, но приятное, с высоким лбом и едва заметными скулами, а от глаз — ясных, молодых глаз — разбегались в стороны улыбчивые лучики. Она столкнулась взглядом с Доктором, но не закричала, а только приподняла брови в вежливом изумлении.   
  
— Здравствуйте, — окликнул ее он, приветственно взмахнув рукой.   
  
Женщина оправила подол и неторопливо приблизилась, плавно ступая по дорожке. Когда она подошла ближе, Доктор понял, что она старше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, но твердая походка и ясные глаза могли бы обмануть кого угодно.  
  
— Доброе утро, — произнесла она глубоким, мягким голосом с едва уловимым, но приятным акцентом. — Могу я узнать, кого имею честь приветствовать?   
  
Доктор изящно вынул из внутреннего кармана психобумагу под скептическими взглядами Эми и Рори, продемонстрировав ее новой знакомой.   
  
Несколько мгновений женщина всматривалась в универсальный документ, а потом ее лицо разгладилось, на губах появилась полуулыбка, а в глазах зажглись теплые приветливые огни.  
  
— Какая неожиданная встреча, граф, — Доктор приосанился, а Эми едва слышно хмыкнула. — Мое имя — Сара Осборн. Очень рада знакомству.   
  
Доктор поцеловал протянутую через забор сухую руку и улыбнулся, а потом, словно спохватившись, добавил:  
  
— А это мои спутники и хорошие друзья, супружеская пара, мистер и миссис Понд.  
  
Рори открыл рот, но Эми уверенно наступила ему на ногу и довольно улыбнулась, когда ее муж громко щелкнул зубами.   
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнула женщина.  
  
— Взаимно, миссис Осборн.  
  
Сара понимающе улыбнулась, ласково посмотрев на ойкающего Рори, и снова повернулась к Доктору.   
  
— Признаться, не ожидала увидеть вас здесь, граф. Путешествуете инкогнито?  
  
— Что-то вроде того, — неопределенно взмахнул он рукой. — Прибыли только что из, э-э, Бостона, наемный экипаж должен быть на пути обратно.   
  
— Не то чтобы у нас было много достопримечательностей, — чуть смущенно улыбнулась Осборн, и вот тут Доктор перехватил ее неоднозначный косой взгляд в сторону Эми.   
  
Собака в этот момент глухо гавкнула, усаживаясь рядом с Рори, и на ее подпалинах заиграло солнце. Рыжий цвет пламенем прыгнул Доктору в глаза, вторгаясь в хоровод мыслей и спутывая его окончательно. Зато одна из самых здравых стала чуть более заметной. Медные волосы светились в утренних лучах, как огненные.   
  
Пуритане. Семнадцатый век. Однако.   
  
— О, вы что? — Сара негромко рассмеялась, уловив, как едва заметно Доктор изменился в лице. — Я ни в коем случае не подозреваю вашу подругу в чем-то богомерзком, помилуйте, граф, я знаю, кто вы. Моя не очень пристойная реакция, за которую я прошу прощения, вызвана тем, что я в молодости была такой же яркой, как ваша подруга. Эх, родная Шотландия…  
  
Ну, теперь стала понятна природа акцента и то, почему он так ему нравится. Стоп, вычеркните из протокола последнее утверждение.   
  
— Вы оттуда родом? — тут же оживилась Эми, делая небольшой шажок вперед.   
  
Глаза миссис Осборн затуманились воспоминаниями, улыбка стала мечтательной и чуть грустной.  
  
— Мои родители, — сказала она. — Они покинули Шотландию с пилигримами, потому что мой род за двадцать лет так и не смирился с тем, что над нашими землями оказалась английская корона. В итоге они были вынуждены бежать. Я, к сожалению, никогда там не бывала, но все равно считаю шотландский берег своей родиной. Жаль только, что наши земляки не сумели вернуть суверена до того, как мой покойный муж отошел в мир иной. Иначе я могла бы доживать свои дни там.   
  
— Вы думаете, что Шотландия отделится? — подняла бровь Эми, а в карих глазах ее заплясали яркие озорные искры. Доктор разглядел их безошибочно и улыбнулся про себя: когда у Эми так озарялось изнутри лицо, она становилась потрясающе красивой. У Рори не могло быть и шанса.   
  
— Разумеется, отделится, — с абсолютной уверенностью кивнула миссис Осборн, и в ее взгляде Доктор заметил тусклые отсветы таких же искр. Эта женщина определенно ему нравилась. — Как будто в этом можно сомневаться.   
  
— Шотландцы, — хмыкнула Эми, тряхнув рыжей гривой, и они обменялись понимающими улыбками. Рори мученически переглянулся с собакой.   
  
В этот момент из-за угла дома появилась молодая женщина с забранными под платок светлыми волосами насыщенного солнечного оттенка. Тяжелая прядь, выбившаяся из прически, стекала по виску расплавленным золотом. У нее был правильный, но немного грубоватый абрис лица, тонкие губы, заостренные тяжелой работой скулы и яркие серые глаза, в которых горела несгибаемая, почти вызывающая жажда жизни.   
  
Доктор знал этот тип слишком хорошо: люди, у которых не было ничего, которые побывали на самом дне и заглянули в бездну под ним, а потом вдруг обрели что-то важное, что-то ценное, что-то теплое — и готовы были выгрызть зубами право этому чему-то на существование. Решительные, вечно ожидающие нападения, а в критической ситуации вдруг вспыхивающие бесшабашным весельем идущих на смерть.   
  
О, Доктор определенно неплохо разбирался в такого рода личностях.   
  
Женщина нашла взглядом миссис Осборн, и по ее лицу скользнула яркая, но очень короткая улыбка:  
  
— Матушка, пирожки подходят, — окликнула она Сару, но тут заметила незнакомцев, и ее лицо мгновенно стало замкнутым, настороженным. На Эми она вообще откровенно сощурилась и невольно подняла подбородок выше. — Доброго здравия господам. Матушка, у нас гости?   
  
— Да, путешественники из Англии: граф, мистер Понд и миссис Понд, шотландка, — последнее слово Сара произнесла с нажимом, посмотрев на женщину с легкой укоризной.   
  
Та спохватилась, присела в легком реверансе, изящно подхватив подол простого платья, и миссис Осборн ее представила:  
  
— Моя приемная дочь, Сара Гуд. Простите ее за невольную грубость.  
  
— О, ничего такого, — отмахнулся Доктор, с любопытством разглядывая представленную. — Мы появились без приглашения, вы имеете на то право.   
  
— Как формально, — буркнул себе под нос Рори, потрепав собаку за ушами. — Как будто ты когда-то просил пригласить, пф.   
  
Эми опять наступила ему на ногу и безоблачно улыбнулась. Миссис Осборн спрятала усмешку и велела дочери проследить за выпечкой. Мисс Гуд коротко поклонилась и исчезла в доме, напоследок бросив на Доктора предупреждающий взгляд.   
  
Понятно, при попытке расстроить миссис Осборн он заработает себе смертельного врага. Нужно учесть.   
  
— Простите ее, — тихо и немного печально сказала Сара, опустив глаза. — Девочке непросто пришлось. Родители умерли рано, выживала одна на улице как придется. А она гордая, никогда до воровства не опускалась, все на побегушках, как продержалась только? Когда подросла и похорошела, один знатный офицер взял к себе, пригрел, обещал жениться — и бросил, когда их гарнизон перевели в Порт-Рояль. Она снова осталась на улице, на сносях, пастор ее едва от церкви не отлучил. Вот я и взяла ее к себе, уже четыре года живут с малышкой у меня.   
  
Эми смотрела на Сару со смесью изумления и неодобрения, и миссис Осборн не составило труда расшифровать этот взгляд. Доктор понял, что произошло, моментально, но вмешиваться не стал — себе дороже, шотландки сами разберутся.   
  
Сара прищурила глаза, блеснув вызовом в прямом взгляде, и заговорила первой:  
  
— Я понимаю, что вы сейчас обо мне подумали, миссис Понд, даже не смейте отрицать. Так вот, довожу до вашего сведения, что ни за что не стану распускать слухи о своей дочери, просто не желаю, чтобы вы верили всему, что вам могут наговорить в городе. Лучше, если вы будете знать правду непосредственно от меня.   
  
— Понимаю, — сощурилась в ответ Эми. — И обещаю, что дальше нас эта история не пойдет, а к мисс Гуд никто из нас не отнесется неподобающе.   
  
— Благодарю, — чуть кивнула миссис Осборн.   
  
Доктор хмыкнул. Рори, уже почесывающий собаку за шею, наклонился к нему и прошептал:  
  
— Кажется, я только что понял, какая меня ждет старость. Ужас.   
  
— Бежать некуда, — отзеркалил его усмешку Повелитель Времени и хлопнул в ладоши. — Что ж, миссис Осборн, огромное спасибо вам за вашу приветливость. Позвольте вашу руку.   
  
Доктор едва коснулся губами протянутых пальцев, лукаво покосившись на женщину снизу вверх, а Сара только чуть насмешливо улыбнулась:  
  
— Ну думаю, что ошибусь, если скажу, что в вас, граф, влюблена половина Лондона.   
  
— Если бы только Лондона, — хихикнула Эми, а Рори тяжело вздохнул, подтверждая, что да, даже если взять всю Британскую империю, охват по-прежнему будет драматически мал для обаяния Доктора.   
  
— Благодарю, миссис Осборн, — чуть кивнул Повелитель Времени. — Не подскажете, кто это там?  
  
И он указал пальцем на дорогу.   
  
Со стороны реки к ним медленно приближалась примечательная троица. Посередине не шла даже — плыла высокая молодая женщина в дорогом, лоснящемся на солнце темно-зеленом со стальной искрой платье с длинными рукавами и округлым вырезом у горла. У нее была великолепная точеная фигура; изящные запястья и длинные пальцы выглядели идеально ухоженными, а по плечам рассыпались густые темно-каштановые пряди. Они слегка вились, солнце оставляло на локонах золотистые полосы, и Доктор почему-то сразу подумал о муаровом шелке.   
  
Женщина повернулась в их сторону, и он увидел заостренное к низу чистое лицо с тонким носом и немного щедрым ртом, неровный абрис которого полностью искупала мягкая улыбка нежно-розовых губ. Глаза у незнакомки были темные, с янтарными бликами, но очень живые, ласковые, а пушистые черные ресницы подчеркивали их правильный разрез. Лоб, возможно, был высоковат, но Доктор признал сразу, что давно не видел таких красивых женщин. Эми — конечно, на его вкус — была лучше, потому что вся полыхала живым веселым пламенем, которое каждый изъян обращало в достоинство, но нельзя было отказать этой женщине в грации и мягком ласковом свете, окружавшем всю ее фигуру.   
  
По обе стороны от нее семенили две девочки девяти и одиннадцати лет на вид. Они были очень похожи — сестры либо кузины — и милы своей еще детской угловатой прелестью, но Доктор сразу почувствовал недоброе. Их глаза казались слишком большими на осунувшихся бледных лицах, на щеках не было румянца, а тонкие руки цеплялись за пальцы женщины слишком отчаянно для счастливых, ничем не напуганных детей.   
  
— Ах, это, — Сара улыбнулась нежно и грустно одновременно. — Это миссис Мэйсон, супруга капитана «Красного дракона», который сейчас возглавляет наш гарнизон. Отменный офицер, вам должен прийтись по душе, граф.   
  
— А дети? — спросил Рори, внимательно разглядывая едва заметные сизые круги под глазами девочек.   
  
— Та, что помладше, дочь нашего пастора Пэрриса, Элизабет, а постарше — ее кузина, Эбигейл Уильямс, — пояснила миссис Осборн и едва слышно вздохнула. — Бедняжки.   
  
Не успел Доктор поинтересоваться причиной, как она открылась сама. Рори отвлекся на девочек и перестал почесывать собаку, которой это не понравилась. Поэтому псина подвинулась на шажок и гавкнула, привлекая его внимание. Резкий сухой звук разнесся по улице, слишком громкий для разморенного в майской неге утра, и Сара вздрогнула.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон на той стороне дороги тревожно оглянулась, а вот маленькая Элизабет мертвенно побледнела, замерла на месте, дернувшись в сторону, и вдруг закричала. Пронзительный, звонкий вопль показался совершенно оглушительным, девочку забила крупная дрожь, а по исказившемуся лицу потекли крупные частые слезы. Она пошатнулась, но миссис Мэйсон успела подхватить ее и прижать к себе. Элизабет забилась в ее руках, словно обезумев, вцепилась руками в жидкие светлые волосы, заскулила.   
  
Эбигейл отступила на шаг, с ее лица ушла вся краска, оно стало неподвижным и белым, как старая керамическая маска. Она покачивалась и пятилась, пока не уперлась спиной в забор и не сползла по нему на землю. Неподвижные расфокусированные глаза смотрели перед собой, в них хлюпала сосущая пустота, а пальцы свело сильной судорогой. Девочка, кажется, почти перестала дышать.   
  
Доктор понял, что сорвался с места, когда уже был около безвольно замершей Эбигейл — маленькую Элизабет он доверил Рори. Тот уверенно оттеснил нахмурившуюся миссис Мэйсон коротким:  
  
— Я ме… врач, — и перехватил мечущуюся девочку за плечи.  
  
Доктор взял ледяные руки Эбигейл в свои и начал растирать, медленно проговаривая что-то успокаивающее. Сидя перед ней на корточках, он отчетливо видел застывший в неподвижном взгляде мертвенный ужас, и внутри что-то одновременно сжималось и взрыкивало от острой, глубокой боли.   
  
Ни у одного ребенка не должно быть таких пустых, выжженных глаз.   
  
Эбигейл постепенно начала дышать чаще, губы задрожали, по щекам сбежала пара слезинок — но это было хорошо, потому что чувства возвращались к ней, жизнь проступала на бледном лице, покрывая жуткую маску трещинами. Когда приступ кончился, девочка сфокусировала больной, измученный, совершенно отчаянный взгляд на Докторе и сильнее вжалась в забор, хрипло спросив:  
  
— Кто вы?   
  
— Я друг, — спокойно ответил он, — который защитит тебя от монстров.   
  
Эбигейл посмотрела на него с такой болью, что Доктор изнутри закусил до крови щеку.  
  
— Вы не сможете, — разбито прошептала она. — Никто не сможет.   
  
Он сжал ее холодные пальцы своими, теплыми и уверенными, перехватил взгляд и мягко улыбнулся одними глазами.   
  
— Я здесь для этого, — подмигнул ей Повелитель Времени. — Верь мне. Я — Доктор. Только тс-с, это секрет.   
  
Эбигейл долгое мгновение пристально смотрела ему в лицо, а потом шмыгнула носом, кивнула и попробовала улыбнуться. Доктор блеснул зубами в ответ и помог девочке подняться. Рори уже успокоил Элизабет, и теперь она жалась к миссис Мэйсон так, словно она была единственной константой посреди рушащегося мироздания.   
  
Они отвели девочек к скамейке возле забора особняка Осборн, а сама Сара уже появилась из калитки, протягивая им по пирожку. Девочки взяли без особого энтузиазма, не спеша есть.   
  
— Я пеку каждый день несколько десятков и раздаю детям, — пояснила миссис Осборн на вопросительный взгляд Рори и с грустью закончила. — Надеюсь, что это хоть немного их поддержит.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон поднялась с колен, на которых стояла перед девочками, поглаживая их по щекам, изящно отряхнула подол и круто обернулась к Доктору, испытующе, но без враждебности разглядывая его лицо.   
  
— Рад встрече, миссис Мэйсон, — сориентировался он. — Позвольте представиться.  
  
Он продемонстрировал ей психобумагу, потом по очереди указал на «мистера и миссис Понд». Рори с фамилией смирился и больше был озабочен состоянием девочек.   
  
— Жаль, что мы встретились при таких печальных обстоятельствах, граф, — устало, но приветливо улыбнулась миссис Мэйсон. — Прошу меня простить, но мне нужно еще немного побыть с подопечными.  
  
— Если позволите, я присоединюсь, — выступила вперед Эми, с жалостью оглядывая малышек.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон окинула ее внимательным взглядом, сделала для себя какой-то вывод и кивнула с улыбкой:  
  
— Буду крайне признательна, миссис Понд.   
  
Они сели по обе стороны от жующих девочек и о чем-то негромко с ними заговорили. Доктор сделал шаг к хмурому, напряженному Рори, положил руку ему на плечо и спросил негромко:  
  
— Что скажешь?  
  
— Я не уверен, — ответил тот, покосившись на пальцы Доктора поверх его свитера с благодарностью, — но похоже на конверсионное расстройство. У Элизабет — тот вид, что называют диссоциативными судорогами, а у Эбигейл, судя по всему, диссоциативный ступор. Проявления одной и той же болезни. Кажется, в эти времена ее называют истерией.   
  
Доктор похлопал себя по бедру, задумчиво глядя на девочек. Он не мог не знать, что такие неврозы — последствия сильнейших нервных потрясений, с которыми не в состоянии справиться никакая психика. Его мучил другой вопрос: что настолько жуткое должно было произойти в этом тихом, спокойном прибрежном городке, чтобы довести детей до такого состояния?  
  
Что бы там ни было, ему не поздоровится, мрачно постановил Доктор.   
  
— Здесь что-то очень не в порядке, — чуть громче заметил Рори и неожиданно получил ответ от стоящей неподалеку, сложив руки на груди, Сары.   
  
— Это началось еще в январе, — сказала она глухо. — Эби и Лиззи в тайне от пастора сбежали в лес и первыми попали под  _их_  удар. Теперь таких девочек, как они, десятки в городе.   
  
— Их? — нейтрально переспросил Доктор.   
  
— Ведьм, — ответила подошедшая миссис Мэйсон, оставив девочек на Эми. — Они проклинают жителей Салема одного за другим, и пастор ничего не может сделать. Вернее, нам казалось, что может, пока они только запугивали.  
  
— Он даже повесил свою служанку, черную с Кубы, — добавила миссис Осборн, поджав губы. — Говорил, что Титуба им поклоняется.  
  
— Она просто рассказывала им сказки, бедняжка была невиновна, — возмущенно блеснула глазами миссис Мэйсон и горько опустила взгляд. — Но помешать я не могла. А сейчас весь город чувствует, что наш пастор, наш защитник Господень в отчаянии.   
  
У Доктора по спине спустился холодок. Вот оно. Вот зачем ТАРДИС привезла его сюда.   
  
— Что-то изменилось? — спросил он прямо, внимательно глядя на женщин.   
  
— Они начали убивать, — тихо сказала миссис Мэйсон и отвернулась, голос ее дрогнул. — Нашли уже четыре тела.   
  
Миссис Осборн погладила ее по плечу, а та вдруг порывисто повернулась к Доктору и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
— Граф, вы ведь могущественный человек, — сказала она тихо, но твердо. — Пожалуйста, помогите нам. Я готова расплатиться чем угодно, чтобы защитить город.   
  
Рори покосился на Доктора очень выразительно, из-за спины миссис Мэйсон подступила Эми, сощурив гневные глаза, но ему не нужны были шпоры — одного вида измученных девочек и решительной жертвенности такой юной еще женщины ему было вполне достаточно, чтобы взяться за работу святой инквизиции.   
  
Пришло время ему поохотиться на ведьм.   
  
— Миссис Мэйсон, — сказал он, не сдерживая острой улыбки. — Не познакомите ли меня с вашим мужем и господином пастором?

  
  
***  
Чем ближе к центру Салема они подходили, тем оживленнее становились улицы. Дома теперь обступали дорогу с двух сторон, но некрашеные деревянные фасады с низкими окнами смотрели сурово, безрадостно. Теперь Доктор знал, что именно произошло с городом — его сжал в своих удушающих кольцах страх, оплел, просочился в каждую щель, залег в каждой тени.   
  
Ему не нравилось то, как складывалась картина. Точнее, то, что она совсем не складывалась. Нужно было больше информации и срочно, потому что у каждого — у абсолютно любого — общества есть свой лимит прочности, каким бы высокоразвитым и могущественным оно ни было. А маленький, загнанный в угол Салем, кажется, был уже на пределе.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон шла вперед, приобнимая девочек за плечи, Доктор держался на пару шагов позади, поближе к Эми и Рори. Сара Осборн, с неожиданной материнской лаской потрепав его по волосам, сказала ему напоследок:  
  
— Не отходите от миссис Понд далеко. Не все в городе знают, что рыжие волосы — примета шотландцев.   
  
И он сейчас понимал, что она в чем-то была права. Кажется, слух о прибытии графа уже прошел по улицам, но чем оживленнее они становились, тем больше напряженных взглядов перепадало пришельцам. Во всех смыслах.   
  
Они вышли на широкую площадь. С одной стороны поднималась высокая церковь, деревянная, но легкая и торжественная, потому что была выкрашена в белый, а в оконных проемах играли искрами простенькие витражи. За ней виднелась темная свечка колокольни, увенчанная простым пуританским крестом. С торца на площадь смотрело совсем другое здание: приземистое, с тройным фасадом и мрачными острыми крышами, потемневшее от времени, с тяжелыми двойными дверями и неразборчивой надписью, буквы которой давно стерла смена сезонов.   
  
— Дом Суда, — пояснила миссис Мэйсон, а девочки поежились и прижались к ней сильнее.   
  
Они свернули на центральную улицу, и Доктор увидел ухоженный двухэтажный особняк, который выглядел лучше всех домов, что ему попадались. Планировка даже с виду была простая, прямоугольная, но дерево регулярно подновлялось маслом, новое крыльцо украшали резные перила, а на окнах в подвесных горшках буйно цвели нарциссы.   
  
У порога стояли двое, которых Доктор опознал без особого труда — да тут любой бы справился.  
  
Первый был мужчина лет тридцати в синем мундире морского офицера с серебряными пуговицами в два ряда, шпагой в простых ножнах на поясе и высоких щеголеватых сапогах со стальными нашлепками. Высокий рост, внушительный разворот плеч в сочетании с гибким, поджарым телосложением и вышколенной осанкой бросались в глаза сразу, создавая образ типичного капитана морского флота Британской империи, какими их любили изображать поэты.   
  
Впрочем, не только это — капитан повернулся боком, и Доктор усмехнулся, отметив мужественный профиль, волевой подбородок, яркие синие глаза и залихватски зачесанные назад короткие темные волосы.   
  
При мысли о другом, почти таком же капитане в груди что-то едва ощутимо сжалось, но он тут же погнал печаль прочь — не Повелителям Времени тосковать по ушедшему.   
  
Потому что они знают: поток непреложен.   
  
Напротив капитана стоял человек постарше, с гладким полноватым лицом и немного обвисшими — на бульдожий манер — выбритыми щеками. По недовольным морщинам вокруг рта, самодовольно вскинутому двойному подбородку и холодному выражению глубоко посаженных маленьких глаз Доктор решил, что нынешний пастор ему не нравится. Было в нем что-то холодное и скользкое, очень спесивое, что он с трудом выносил в людях.   
  
Зато черная сутана пастора была безупречна: из дорогой ткани, выглаженная, струящаяся складками почти до земли, с белоснежным воротником. На шее висел крупный деревянный крест, а на пальце тускло поблескивал массивный перстень.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон целенаправленно двинулась к переговаривающимся мужчинам, которые настолько были увлечены своим негромким спором, что не заметили их маленькую процессию, пока она не приблизилась. Капитан обернулся на оклик, и его суровое лицо тут же разгладилось, а на губах прорезалась сдержанная, но безумно обаятельная улыбка:  
  
— Дорогая, вы уже вернулись? Я ведь просил тебя не ходить в одиночку.  
  
— Со мной были девочки, — парировала она, лукаво щурясь.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон улыбнулась мужу в ответ, и на секунду оба словно выпали из реальности, глядя друг другу в глаза. Доктор в последнее время постоянно видел этот род магии — Эми с Рори так делали в любой подходящий — и неподходящий тоже — момент. И в этом было что-то интимное, очень трогательное, очень теплое, что всегда его цепляло, отзываясь приятной болью в каждом из двух его сердец.   
  
Пастор посмотрел на девочек, и по лицу его скользнула тень недовольства.  
  
— Что, снова? — спросил он у них строго, и обе понурились, сжимая подол в пальцах. — Я ведь говорил, что нужно просто прочитать молитву и бес оставит вас в покое.   
  
— Прости, папа, — прошептала Лиззи.   
  
— Добрый день, господа, — выступил вперед Доктор, отмечая, как ложится рука капитана на эфес шпаги, а пальцы пастора тянутся к кресту. — Позвольте представиться!  
  
Психобумага сработала безотказно, «мистера и миссис Понд» оба приняли спокойно, хоть пастор и посмотрел выразительно на огненные волосы Эми.   
  
— Что ж, граф, рад знакомству, — официальным тоном, точно с командованием, заговорил капитан. — Дэвид Мэйсон, офицер морского флота Британской империи, командую «Красным Драконом», на данный момент возглавляю гарнизон Салема.   
  
Он пожал руку сначала Доктору, потом Рори, а после вернул ее на эфес. Пастор прохладно подхватил:  
  
— Пастор местной церкви, Сэмюэл Пэррис, для губернатора являюсь главой города. Приятно видеть вас здесь.  
  
Доктор без труда читал в глазах святого отца опаску, настороженность, легкое раздражение и — на самом дне — липкий страх, не имеющий ничего общего с ужасом перед ведьмами.   
  
— Могу я узнать, по какой причине столь обремененный властью пуританин прибыл в наше захолустье? — нейтрально поинтересовался пастор, переплетая пальцы в замок.   
  
— Вам нужна моя помощь, — просто ответил Доктор, заметив на лице капитана проблески облегчения и короткую вспышку недовольства в глазах Пэрриса. — Мы с моими спутниками прибыли неслучайно — мы будем охотиться на ведьм.   
  
Эми и Рори понятливо держались за его плечами, не вступая в разговор, хотя миссис Понд, кажется, пыталась прожечь в пасторе дыру взглядом за его холодную суровость, из-за которой девочки только сильнее прижались к миссис Мэйсон.   
  
— Вы принесли хорошие вести, граф, — улыбнулся капитан уголками губ. — Мне нужно в форт, во второй половине дня я снова к вам присоединюсь. А пока, думаю, пастор расскажет вам о происходящем. Святой отец, вы не против?  
  
— Я с удовольствием возьмусь за это благое дело, — солидно кивнул Пэррис, поглаживая крест.  
  
— Мы будем признательны, — осторожно ответил Доктор, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с пастора.   
  
— Дорогая, ты останешься? — повернулся к миссис Мэйсон капитан. Та чуть кивнула:  
  
— Да, я ведь обещала присматривать за девочками. Не переживай, в этом доме со мной все будет в порядке.   
  
— Я только сегодня благословил его, — кивнул Пэррис, с удовлетворением оглядываясь на свой особняк.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон кивнула, коротко попрощалась с Доктором и Пондами, а потом взошла на крыльцо, ведя за собой девочек, вяло помахавших новым знакомым. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, пастор медленно обернулся к Доктору и нейтрально ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Полагаю, сначала вы хотите осмотреть город?

  
  
***  
Начал Пэррис предсказуемо с церкви. Эми он не нравился совершенно, в его глазах она видела только холод и ни крупицы света, который свойственен хорошим священникам. Тем не менее Доктор вел себя с ним безупречно: улыбался, задавал вопросы, поддерживал беседу без всякого труда.   
  
Им только и оставалось следовать за этими двумя. Эми, пользуясь тем, что Доктор удачно отвлекает Пэрриса, переплела пальцы с Рори, чтобы ей стало хоть немного спокойнее. Салем давил на нее тяжелыми бревнами некрашеных стен, узкими полосами заборов, замученными глазами и косыми взглядами.   
  
Зато церковь ей неожиданно пришлась по душе. Внутри было просторно, свет заполнял собой все, цветными бликами спускаясь сквозь витражи на пол, стояла странная прозрачная тишина, которая приносила умиротворение. Эми прошлась между рядами скамеек, проводя рукой по лакированным бокам и чувствуя, как незримая тяжесть бессильно стекает с плеч, оставляя только ощущение свободы и решимость.   
  
Рори, кажется, тоже проникся. Он, запрокинув голову, смотрел на витражи, мягкие переливчатые блики осколками радуги ложились на его лицо, оттеняя скулы и линию челюсти, и Эми вдруг безумно захотелось его поцеловать.   
  
Доктор остался стоять у входа, как-то по-особенному улыбаясь. Он только приподнял уголки губ, но привычные решительные линии лица расслабились, словно смягченные ностальгией, а в глазах мерцали другие витражи — туманности, просвеченные молодыми звездами. Он пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы и что-то неслышно шепнул, будто… здороваясь?  
  
Самое удивительное произошло с пастором. Пэррис не стал выше ростом, но Эми показалось, что церковь распрямила его плечи, стерла с лица надменность, а из глаз — холодный блеск. Каким бы он ни был человеком, это место он действительно любил и, кажется, отдавался ему без остатка.   
  
Сейчас пастор прошел к алтарю, развернулся к ним и раскинул руки, позволяя широким рукавам обрамить его большие, но трепетные сейчас пальцы.   
  
— Это наша гордость и наш дом, — начал он неожиданно глубоким, сильным голосом. — Весь Салем собирается под этими сводами послушать глас Божий и вознести свои молитвы. Это наследние нам оставил всеблагой Роджер Уильямс, первый из пасторов, кто пришел освятить эту дикую землю для пилигримов. Он помог городу в первые его годы, дал окрепнуть, вдохнул веру и силу, после чего отправился дальше. Церковь он строил вместе с жителями, своими руками прибивая доски и устанавливая эти скамьи. Мы помним его и благодарим за это.   
  
Пастор помолчал, давая им осознать сказанное, и добавил:  
  
— Старожилы рассказывают о неком докторе, который пришел из ниоткуда и ушел в никуда, без имени и родины, который оберегал пастора Уильямса и помог ему встать на путь истинный. Некоторые даже говорят о бесе, которого тот изгнал из этих мест, чтобы заложить церковь. А самые впечатлительные и вовсе зовут его ангелом, спустившимся к нам на защиту.   
  
Эми не могла не сложить два и два, поэтому ошеломленно обернулась к Доктору. Синхронно с мужем, да. Им повезло, что пастор поднял взгляд на витражи и не видел этой пантомимы. Повелитель Времени им подмигнул и скосил улыбку влево, после чего устремил невозмутимый взгляд на пастора.   
  
До чего невозможный человек, боже мой. Но очень хороший, улыбнулась про себя Эми.   
  
— Поэтому мои прихожане верят, что нам по силам расправиться с той нечистью, что пришла в эти земли, — добавил пастор уже более нейтрально, снова подходя к ним. — Вы действительно прибыли охотиться на ведьм, граф?   
  
— Разумеется, — Доктор посмотрел на него с хитринкой, и Эми поняла, что ему Пэррис уже не так противен. Ей, в общем-то, тоже. Возможно, стоит дать человеку шанс. — И я хотел бы взглянуть на места, где были обнаружены тела.   
  
— Это не имеет смысла, — пожал плечами пастор. — Мы поддерживали на этих местах костры от заката до рассвета, чтобы выжечь скверну. Но капитан говорил, что каждое убийство — некий богомерзкий ритуал, потому что несчастных оставляли истерзанными в кругах неизвестных символов.   
  
Пэррис передернул плечами и, развернувшись к алтарю, несколько раз перекрестился, шепча молитву. Доктор терпеливо ждал, пока он закончит, Рори присел на скамейку, а Эми оперлась на ее спинку сзади, чтобы касаться кончиками пальцев спины мужа и чувствовать его тепло. Это приводило ее эмоции в удивительное равновесие.   
  
— Что еще говорил капитан? — спросил Доктор, когда пастор снова развернулся к нему.   
  
— Что каждое из них тщательно подготавливалось, — подумав, добавил Пэррис и погладил крест на груди. — Все они происходили далеко на окраинах, глубокой ночью, чтобы точно не было свидетелей. Но меня, граф, заботят не только усопшие — среди моих прихожан две дюжины проклятых, одержимых, называйте как угодно. И ни святая вода, ни исповедь, ни молитва не помогают.   
  
Разумеется, не помогают, подумала Эми, усмехнувшись. Учитывая средний калибр противников Доктора по любому критерию уважающего себя зла, им помогли бы только серебряные пули. Ей тут же стало стыдно за такие мысли, но ощущение того, что их ведьмы имеют к церкви крайне посредственное отношение, не оставляло.   
  
— Кто-нибудь видел ведьму? — полюбопытствовал Доктор, качнувшись с пятки на носок.   
  
— Не думаю, — покачал головой Пэррис. — Все они молчат.   
  
Он вдруг потемнел лицом и сжал зубы, отведя взгляд в сторону. Настолько очевидный прокол в конспирации заметил бы кто угодно, а святой отец пытался провести Доктора.   
  
— Па-астор, — протянул тот и глянул неожиданно остро, пронзительно. — Они охотятся на ваших прихожан.   
  
— Моя племянница, Эби, — сдался Пэррис. — Они с Лиззи сбежали в лес и первыми…  
  
Он сглотнул и оборвал себя, снова коснувшись креста, словно тот мог даровать спасение. Похоже, его действительно коробило от одной мысли о том, что показалось тогда на глаза Эбигейл Уильямс, но Эми не забыла, что в растерянности и гневе пастор вздернул собственную служанку, рассказывавшую девочкам сказки, обвинив ее в ведовстве.   
  
Она закусила губу, пытаясь определиться, как все-таки ей относиться к этому человеку. Он был слишком противоречив.   
  
— И что она рассказала? — Доктор был само спокойствие, хотя пальцы постукивали по спинке дальней скамьи слишком уж недвусмысленно.   
  
— Ничего, — Пэррис вздохнул, оправив воротник. — На вопросы не отвечает, а если надавить — снова приступ.  
  
 _Надавить?_  Эми сделала шаг, но Рори перехватил ее за запястье и покачал головой. Пришлось смириться, хоть и с трудом, крепко стиснув зубы.   
  
Глаза Доктора остро блеснули.   
  
— Давайте постараемся обойтись без этого, — сказал он, и это была не просьба. — Значит, никаких зацепок?  
  
Пэррис покачал головой, поджав губы.   
  
— Если хотите, я могу показать вам Салем. Возможно, вы что-то заметите.   
  
— С удовольствием взгляну, — без колебаний согласился Доктор.   
  
— Только позвольте встречный вопрос, — пастор требовательно посмотрел на него, и тот кивнул. — Кто рассказал вам об убийствах?  
  
— А это важно? — поднял брови Доктор, но упрямый взгляд Пэрриса говорил сам за себя. — Сара Осборн.   
  
Лицо пастора перекосилось в гримасе очевидного отвращения, и вся благообразность пропала, растворилась, словно у алтаря несколько минут назад стоял, раскинув руки, совершенно другой человек.  
  
— А, эта вдова со своей блудницей, — презрительно бросил он. — Не прислушивайтесь к ней слишком сильно, граф. В городе поговаривают, что по ночам ее окна светятся синим, а эта… м, с позволения сказать девица колдует над пеплом.   
  
Взгляд Доктора на краткий миг похолодел, губы сжались в тонкую линию.   
  
— Не верьте всем слухам, пастор, — осадил он Пэрриса, и тот покосился на него с раздражением, двинувшись к выходу.   
  
Уже на пороге Эми остановилась и оглянулась. Ей было даже немного жаль уходить, прозрачная тишина церкви казалась куда уютней угнетенного города. Рори погладил ее по ладони и спросил у Доктора:  
  
— Это место… Оно действительно такое, потому что это религиозный храм?  
  
Повелитель Времени обернулся через плечо и усмехнулся:  
  
— Нет, потому что в него верят.   
  
— А в чем разница? — нахмурился Рори, но Доктор уже прошел через дверной проем и заговорил о чем-то с пастором.   
  
А вот Эми, кажется, уловила. И улыбнулась, почувствовав пушистое тепло под ребрами. 

  
  
***  
Пастор водил их по городу почти до самого вечера.   
  
Он показал им то, чем Салем жил: мастерские резчиков по дереву и шкурников, небольшие трактиры, рыбный рынок у самого океана и гордость города — огромную корабельную верфь, корабли откуда сходили со стапелей сразу во флот Ее Величества. Они прошлись по всем улицам и десяткам ферм, постояли на пляже, где рыбаки чинили сети, два раза прошлись вдоль берегов Норд-ривер, заглянули в сумрачный и страшный Дом Суда, даже были у пепелищ на окраинах, где находили тела.   
  
Эми уже совершенно запуталась в том, что рассказывал сменивший пастора капитан, но прекрасно понимала одно — судя по неуловимо помрачневшему лицу Доктора, зацепок никаких не было. Зато было жуткое впечатление от обезумевших от страха девушек, которых родные запирали в комнатах и привязывали к кровати, чтобы те не покалечили себя в припадке. Звуковая отвертка не дала ничего, кроме приподнятых бровей Мэйсона.   
  
— Только внешние признаки, никакого влияния не засек, — вздохнул Доктор, убрав ее в карман.   
  
— Хотите сказать, что ведьмы тут не при чем? — насторожился капитан.  
  
— Хочу сказать, что они умны, — поморщился Доктор.   
  
Рори только бледнел и кусал губы, потому что видел больных, которым был не в состоянии помочь. Эми боялась представить, насколько это для него мучительно, поэтому только крепче сжимала его пальцы в попытке поддержать. Доктор, кажется, тоже все прекрасно чувствовал, потому что касался плеча ее мужа вдвое чаще, чем обычно. И Эми была ему за это благодарна.   
  
Когда солнце уже спустилось к самому горизонту, они единогласно решили вернуться в дом пастора и подумать, что со всем этим делать. Пэррис их встретил довольно радушно, хотя большую часть уюта и гостеприимства создавала миссис Мэйсон, стараясь как можно больше втягивать в разговор тихих бледных девочек. Холодность пастора по отношению к ним — к собственной дочери, к племяннице! — злила Эми невероятно, но она сдерживалась, чтобы не скомпрометировать их графа Доктора.   
  
Одного этого сочетания хватало, чтобы ее немного развеселить.   
  
После небольшого ужина пастор ушел на вечернюю службу, а капитан — проверять патрули, так что они остались в обществе миссис Мэйсон и девочек. Малышки стеснялись и сторонились, но приступов больше не было, и это уже радовало. Рори с Доктором что-то обсуждали у окна, а они с миссис Мэйсон расположились на ковре, бросая разноцветные кубики. Эми пока не ухватила суть игры, но она нравилась Лиззи и Эби, так что можно было просто наблюдать.  
  
Вечер был на удивление мирным, почти уютным, и Эми даже подумала, что это приключение может оказаться не таким болезненным и душераздирающим, как обычно это бывает.   
  
Стоило ей только об этом подумать, как входная дверь резко распахнулась, по коридору простучали шаги, и в гостиной появился запыхавшийся капитан:  
  
— Пятое убийство, граф.   
  
Эми начала подниматься, но Повелитель Времени остановил ее лаконичным жестом и попросил:  
  
— Пригляди, пожалуйста, за девочками и миссис Мэйсон. Рори, идем.   
  
Когда Доктор говорил таким тоном, Эми не могла противиться, потому что он не приказывал —  _просил_. Так что она спокойно опустилась обратно на ковер и пожелала им удачи. 

  
  
***  
У верфей было непривычно тихо. Доктор шел за капитаном стремительно, рассекая сумрак, и Рори едва поспевал за ними обоими, неожиданно для себя обнаружив, что их сумасшедший с будкой в чем-то очень похож на командира Мэйсона. Это что-то было в летящей походке, в развороте плеч, в тонкой полоске шрама на скуле капитана (у Доктора шрамов видно не было, но Рори давно осознал, что самые страшные из них не материальны), в горькой складке между бровей, свойственной людям, которые привыкли терять и не сдаваться, закусывать до крови губу и проламывать голыми руками опутанные колючей проволокой стены. Рори не был уверен, изобрели ли уже в конце семнадцатого века колючую поволоку, но ведь не в ней дело, верно?   
  
Доки молчали, и их тишина оказалась такой гнетущей, что хотелось поежиться. С океана тянуло слабым ветром, который внезапно пробирал до костей, а густые тени между острых остовов кораблей, похожих на скелеты морских чудовищ, словно провожали их взглядом.   
Теперь Рори точно знал, что Доктор прав: в этом городе поселилось что-то чуждое привычному миру, противоестественное даже для всего его безумия, и оно было опасно настолько, что Доктор позволял себе не улыбаться, пока шел по следу.   
  
Капитан привел их к дальним пристаням. На стапелях стоял огромный корпус будущего линкора, затребованного английской короной, но пока потенциальная гордость флота слепо упиралась в небо поперечными балками, торчащими вокруг киля, как ребра — вокруг хребта левиафана. За этой частью верфи начинался насыпной мол, вонзенный в темнеющий в сумерках океан тупым клинком. Капитан обогнул открытый док и остановился. По тому, как напряглись его плечи, Рори понял, что они пришли.   
  
Доктор прицокнул языком, качнулся с пятки на носок и неожиданно зорким, пронзительным взглядом окинул все окрестности сразу, резко крутанувшись вокруг своей оси и едва не ударив Мэйсона вскинутой рукой по лицу.   
  
— Почему здесь? — спросил он быстро, на миг столкнувшись взглядом с Рори.   
  
Взгляд был знакомый и незнакомый одновременно: Доктор часто так смотрел, когда у них начинались проблемы, но ни разу эти ищущие, глубокие, проницательные и рассеянные в один миг, задумчивые и серьезные, почти тоскливые глаза не устремлялись на Рори в упор, захватывая его в свой фокус и пропуская самую его суть через потрясающее сознание Доктора. Рори впервые подумал, сколько еще мыслей, помимо тех, что о деле, крутятся у него в голове и сколько задач одновременно он умудряется решать.   
  
Поразительно.   
  
— Почему здесь? — повторил Доктор, еще даже не приблизившийся к темневшему — Рори старался не смотреть, но не удержался — между доком и молом телу, но уже сделавший какие-то выводы.   
  
— Я думаю... — начал было Мэйсон, но Доктор вскинул ладонь перед его лицом в таком энергичном жесте, что на ней должно было загореться СТОП.  
  
— Заткнитесь, вы сбиваете, — перебил он в своей излюбленной манере и снова закружился на месте, прижимая сцепленные руки к губам. — Все это время они, как вы говорите, тщательно готовились и колдовали в безлюдных местах, скрывались — а я бы тоже скрывался, вступи я в сговор с дьяволом. Тот еще тип, не советую знакомится.   
  
Доктор передернул плечами, и Рори резко стало не по себе при мысли, что он дает совет, исходя из своего собственного опыта. Хотя, скорее всего, так оно и было. Капитан смотрел на Доктора с недоверчивым восхищением, и Рори вдруг захотел сказать «Да вы еще не видели его в деле». Это было по-детски, наивно и малость тщеславно, но Рори все равно хотел так сказать.   
  
— А теперь вдруг ритуал здесь, поспешный, без продуманного плана... — бормотал Доктор. — Взглянем поближе!   
  
Он без колебаний шагнул в переплетение теней остова будущего линкора, и те обвили его, как полупрозрачный саван, скрадывая привычную яркость образа. Рори нервно прикусил губу: ему вдруг стало тревожно от этого, он готов был попросить Доктора не подходить близко к сумраку, словно тот мог укусить. Но промолчал — все равно его не послушают.   
  
Деревянный киль слабо постанывал, когда промозглый ветер налегал на ребра поперечных балок, где-то рядом вкрадчиво позванивали якорные цепи, растянутые для сборки, и от тихого лязга металла кровь стыла в жилах. Сквозь плотные облака, идущие с востока, солнце не пробивалось совсем, закат догорал незримо, но из-за обступивших их теней Рори казалось, что он чувствует, как за тучами небо истекает кровью, потому что ночь снова вырывает из него солнце. Холод пускал по коже мурашки.   
  
Доктор присел у тела, и Рори заставил себя приблизиться. Девушка лежала на спине. Верхнего плаща на ней не было, грубое коричневое платье истрепалось и местами порвалось, а еще наполовину побурело от впитавшейся в него крови. Причина смерти была очевидна: вспоротое четырьмя широкими полосами горло, неестественно темневшее измочаленно-багровым пятном на бледной коже. Рукава ведьмы оторвали, обнажив изящные, тонкие руки, раскинутые в стороны. На обеих вены были вскрыты от запястья до самого локтя, длинные продольные полосы ран превращали плоть в лохмотья. Рори отстраненно отметил, что их тоже по четыре.   
  
— Края порезов рваные, — пугающе ровно сообщил Доктор. — Что думаешь, Рори?   
  
Рори не думал, Рори сосредотачивался на том, чтобы его не вывернуло наизнанку. Но Доктор снова мазнул по нему этим своим взглядом, и ему стало немного жутко, а внутри что-то странно сжалось и подобралось, теплея. Чувство было незнакомым, но приятным.   
  
Рори снова посмотрел на труп и выдохнул:  
  
— Когти.   
  
— Когти, — подтвердил Доктор, резко распрямляясь. — А я надеялся, что мне показалось. Вообще, мне никогда не кажется, но я все равно надеюсь. Капитан, свет!   
  
По взмаху руки Мэйсона караульные, стоявшие в противоположном конце дока, принесли два масляных фонаря. Доктор сунул руку в карман за отверткой, но наткнулся на страшный взгляд Рори, который не хотел оказаться в клетке в окружении священников, и благоразумно подождал, пока Мэйсон разберется с неудобным огнивом. То, что капитан отреагировал на отвертку спокойно, еще не значит, что солдаты отнесутся так же. Впрочем, комкающие край пиджака пальцы и топтание на месте выдавали нетерпение Доктора с головой.   
  
Фонари поставили с двух сторон от тела, и то оказалось в перекрестье световых кругов, выставляя раны в отвратительно ярких подробностях. Трепещущий свет заострил черты бледного неподвижного лица, и Рори с запоздалым ужасом понял, что девушке перед ним едва ли исполнилось пятнадцать. А еще свет выхватил из сумрака то, что вызвало у Мэйсона и караульных желание перекреститься, а у Доктора — нешуточный энтузиазм.   
  
Девушка лежала в круге символов, которые ТАРДИС не переводила, и Рори решил, что это не какой-то внеземной язык.   
  
— Не язык, — мотнул головой Доктор, на четвереньках ползающий вдоль кровавых надписей. — А руны. Причем англосаксонские.   
  
— Ты читал Англосаксонскую историческую поэму? — вскинул брови Рори, не сдержавшись.   
  
Доктор глянул на него снизу вверх почти оскорбленно.   
  
— Я помогал ее записывать!   
  
Окей, решил Рори, обрадовавшись, что Мэйсон не уловил сути этого обмена репликами. Просто больше не спрашивать у Доктора, откуда он что-то знает. Иначе скоро он разочаруется в прогрессе человечества в целом.   
  
— Ну что? — спросил Мэйсон, и Рори ощутил прилив благодарности: он уже успел запомнить, насколько важны для Доктора реакции окружающих.   
  
Но тот, вопреки ожиданиям, просто поднялся на ноги и задумчиво закусил губу. Потом наморщил лоб, пристально оглядел то полутемное ущелье, которое образовывали корпус судна и шершавый бок мола.   
  
— На что похоже? — спросил он вслух, задирая голову.   
  
— Что именно? — слегка растерялся Мэйсон, но Рори уже уловил мысль и откликнулся:  
  
— Тут узко и темно, со стороны не видно, а ты сам говоришь, что такой поспешный ритуал для них нехарактерен. Выглядит как ловушка.   
  
Капитан схватился за револьвер, караульные торопливо вытащили из воротов простые деревянные кресты. Рори покосился на них с жалостью: этот кусочек дерева — не щит Господень, а от этих тварей и тот может оказаться слабой защитой, если судить по тому, как напряжены плечи Доктора.   
  
— Ловушка, — медленно произнес он, словно стараясь распробовать слово на языке. А потом глаза его полыхнули изнутри чем-то трудно определимым. — Нет, нет, нет!   
  
Знакомый идущий на повышение тон продрал Рори холодом по позвоночнику, а Доктор уже кинулся бежать. Мэйсон чуть не выронил револьвер от неожиданности, но у Рори просто не было на него времени — он мчался следом.   
  
В поворот у верфи Рори едва вписался, но все равно отставал, поэтому смог только прокричать удаляющейся спине:  
  
— Доктор!   
  
Тот резко остановился, развернулся на месте и схватил подлетевшего Рори за плечи, притягивая к себе. Крепкая хватка длинных пальцев одновременно настораживала и успокаивала, от них шло ровное уверенное тепло и слабая дрожь напряжения. Доктор оказался совсем близко, его удивительные глаза горели такой тревогой и надеждой, страхом и решимостью, что дикий коктейль эмоций омыл Рори с головы до ног и адреналином разогнал кровь по венам. Когда Доктор смотрел вот так, Рори понимал, почему Эми готова ради него на что угодно. И он и сам — был готов.   
  
— Присмотрись, — сказал ему Доктор, стискивая его плечи еще сильнее. — Они начали действовать, потому что мы — проблема, которую надо немедленно решать. Заманили нас сюда, устрашили, а дальше что? Почему они не действуют?   
  
Рори, поддаваясь тревожной мути, поднимавшейся в душе откуда-то из двух тысячелетий постоянного страха за Пандорику, растерянно пробормотал:  
  
— Н-не знаю…  
  
— Думай, — Доктор почти касался его лба своим, и на дне его зрачков Рори разглядел самый настоящий испуг. Ему даже показалось, что их физическим контактом он себя успокаивает. — Они ведут охоту давно, но для ритуалов похищают только молодых девушек. А теперь вспомни все случаи этой одержимости. Кто ей подвержен?   
  
Осознание затопило Рори тем же холодным страхом, который он видел за маской спокойствия Доктора — вернее, там, куда Доктор сам позволил ему заглянуть, доверяя. Потому что они оба боялись не за себя. И тогда Рори выдохнул:  
  
— Эми. 

  
***  
Майская ночь спускалась на Салем быстро, за окном уже плавно перекатывались полустертыми клубами серые вечерние сумерки, но в доме пастора было неожиданно уютно. Эми сидела на полу у камина, положив голову Лиззи себе на колени, и тихонько рассказывала ей про Белоснежку. Девочка лежала тихо, прикрыв глаза, но ее пальцы иногда судорожно вздрагивали. Она была очень бледная и худенькая, похожая на рисунок углем по мокрой бумаге, а Эбигейл, съежившаяся рядом и завернувшаяся в большой плед, и вовсе не закрывала глаз, глядя перед собой пустым взглядом. На заострившемся личике глаза ее казались огромными, а синева под ними прямо говорила о множестве бессонных ночей.   
  
Эми потянула руку, чтобы погладить Эбигейл по голове, но та шарахнулась от ее пальцев и затравленно вжала голову в плечи.   
  
— Мы не сделаем вам ничего плохого, милая, — тихо и напевно произнесла миссис Мэйсон, входя в комнату с небольшим подносом.   
  
Она присела возле них на колени, изящно оправив подол бархатного платья, и тепло улыбнулась Эби:  
  
— Вы здесь в безопасности. Мы с миссис Понд не дадим вас в обиду.   
  
Эми кивнула и тоже улыбнулась, погладив Лиззи по спутанным волосам. Та только прижалась к ней плотнее и сухо всхлипнула.   
  
— Обещаем, — кивнула она и повернулась к миссис Мэйсон. — Пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Эми. Все эти «миссис Понд» жутко непривычные и неудобные, знаете ли. Не напоминайте о безвозвратно ушедшей юности!   
  
Миссис Мэйсон мягко рассмеялась, качнув головой, и темно-каштановые волосы волной скользнули по ее плечам, отливая в свете камина теплым шоколадом.   
  
— В замужестве тоже есть много хорошего, — кокетливо подмигнула она Эби, и девочка выдавила дрожащую улыбку. — Не слушайте миссис Понд, она пока просто не распробовала. Вот появятся у вас достойные кавалеры, и вы вспомните мои слова.   
  
— А они появятся? — робко прошептала Лиззи, прижимаясь к Эми еще плотнее.   
  
— О, разумеется, — миссис Мэйсон медленно протянула руку и погладила Эби по плечу. Та покосилась на чужую ладонь с подозрением, но шарахаться уже не стала. — Вы же такие красавицы. Но чтобы поддерживать свою красоту, следует хорошо питаться, юные леди. Так что давайте выпьем по кружечке горячего молока.   
  
Эми взглядом передала все свое восхищение. Миссис Мэйсон была удивительно мягкой и ласковой, прекрасно улавливала настроение девочек и могла, не давя на и без того напуганных детей, расшевелить их. Эбигейл, не выпутываясь из пледа, подползла по ковру поближе, а Лиззи поднялась с колен Эми, хоть все еще и прижималась к ней боком.   
  
Молоко они пили не спеша, мелкими глотками и часто отрываясь от кружек, чтобы оглядеться, но все равно пили сами. И это был прогресс. Эми готова была аплодировать миссис Мэйсон стоя, если бы не боялась напугать девочек резкими звуками. Сама она помогала только легкими шутками и сказкой про Белоснежку, которую пришлось рассказать сначала, но девочки все равно заслушались и даже перестали вздрагивать. Миссис Мэйсон смотрела на нее с тихим одобрением и едва заметными смешинками в глазах, вспыхивавшими каждый раз, когда Эми, воодушевляясь, добавляла в сказку чего-нибудь эдакого, вроде горного дракона, с которым совладали мудрые гномы, чтобы впечатлить девочек.   
  
Эми давно не чувствовала себя так уютно. Полутемная гостиная освещалась теплым нежном светом пламени, поленья в камине умиротворенно потрескивали, ворс ковра приятно пружинил под ладонями. От прижавшейся к боку Лиззи исходило слабое тепло, малышка доверчиво заглядывала ей в глаза, и Эми ощущала небывалое спокойствие и тихую нежность, впервые чувствуя себя такой сильной и цельной. Крохотное чудо со спутанными светлыми волосами хотелось лелеять и защищать от малейшего дуновения промозглого ветра, покачивавшего калитку за окном.   
  
Эби смотрела на нее своими бездонными глазами, выглядывая из вороха ткани, как маленький растрепанный воробушек. В ее взгляде Эми видела заинтересованность и надежду, слышала ее тихие вздохи, когда мудрому гному Умнику (который по ходу сюжета все больше походил на Доктора) и чуть менее умному Простачку (привет, Рори) удавалось справиться с очередной опасной проблемой.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон только едва заметно улыбалась, иногда поглаживала Эби по голове, что-то тихонечко напевала в подходящих местах, делая сказку еще более волшебной, и неторопливо позвякивала спицами, на которых тускло поблескивали отсветы огня. На коленях у нее уже лежал конец пушистого шарфа.   
  
В общем-то, в этот вечер Эми и поняла, что когда-нибудь (когда Доктор истребит большинство опасностей во Вселенной) хочет так же: теплый камин, двух девочек, только рыженьких, которые внимательно будут слушать ее сказки, хорошую подругу рядом и — бонусом — мужа в кресле, который будет читать книгу и с улыбкой косить на них глазом. В идеальном варианте еще была синяя будка за окном и болтающий ногами Доктор на подоконнике.   
  
Хотя ему Эми готова разрешить припарковать ТАРДИС где угодно.   
  
Лиззи уже задремала, когда Эми наконец подвела к концу свою эпическую сагу, а вот Эби смотрела без прежней враждебности и даже сама подставилась под ее руку. Миссис Мэйсон отложила вязание в сторону, одними губами прошептала Эми «Молодец» и, собрав кружки на поднос, ушла в сторону кухни.   
  
Эми тяжело вздохнула и почти поморщилась. Пришло время заняться неприятным, но крайне необходимым делом.   
  
— Эби, — как можно ласковее обратилась она к девочке. — Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить?  
  
Эбигейл опустила глаза в пол и нахмурилась. Руки, которые она вытащила из пледа, чтобы иногда хватать Эми за локоть во время рассказа, снова спрятались под одеялом, но они обе знали, что пальцы у нее дрожат.  
  
— Я знаю, — глухо сказала она, — что вам нужно. Вы ищете того, кого мы видели тогда в лесу, да? Мне…  
  
Она сглотнула, закуталась в плед плотнее и как-то вся потускнела, закрылась. Но прежде чем Эми успела что-то сделать, продолжила:  
  
— Мне страшно про это вспоминать, это правда. Как подумаю об этом… — девочка шмыгнула носом и оборвала фразу. — Но отцу я не хочу говорить, потому что он обвиняет и хороших тетушек. Он боится еще больше, чем я, поэтому никого не щадит. Это неправильно.   
  
Эми спрятала свои руки, чтобы Эбигейл не увидела, как дрожат уже ее пальцы. Она иногда забывала, какими сильными и мудрыми порой бывают дети и насколько подчас превосходят в этом взрослых. Ей очень сильно хотелось обнять Эби за плечи, но она не хотела ее спугнуть.   
  
— Но вы… — девочка посмотрела на нее открыто и неожиданно твердо. — Вы другая. Вы не будете делать больно тем, кто не при чем, правда? Я вам верю. Вам — и тому смешному человеку с бабочкой.   
  
«Смешной человек с бабочкой». Более точного описания Эми не придумала бы при всем желании.  
  
— Тогда в лесу мне сначала показалось, что за нами кто-то шел, — заговорила Эби и задрожала уже вся, а в глазах у нее заблестели слезы. Эми плюнула на такт, пнула в сторону нерешительность и притянула девочку к себе, обнимая за плечи. Та благодарно уткнулась носом ей в плечо, и теперь ее голос звучал глуховато. — Потом… я увидела, что на снегу еще чьи-то следы. А потом появилась она.   
  
Она жалась доверчиво, говорила шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Лиззи, и быстро, явно давно хотевшая выплеснуть ужас той ночи. По щекам у нее катились крупные слезы.   
  
— Или оно, я не знаю. Высоченное, в большом плаще, вместо глаз — горящие угли, как у нас в камине, а само не моргает и смотрит, внимательно так, в самую душу. А лицо — железное! Блестит под капюшоном, все в трещинах, а глаза горят, как будто не человек… дьявол… — Эби зашлась в сухих беззвучных рыданиях, ее всю колотило, а худые пальчики свело судорогой, и она раздирала ими нежную кожу предплечий.   
  
Эми, закусив губу, чтобы не расплакаться, перехватила ее руки и нежно, но уверенно прижала ее к себе, не позволяя себя калечить, но давая как следует выплакаться. К пастору у нее есть пара насущных вопросов. И очень неприятных, надо сказать. А эта тварь, чем бы она ни была, поплатится. И ей крупно повезет, если Доктор доберется до нее раньше, чем Амелия Джессика Уильямс (Понд). Ее слово.   
  
Эби успокоилась неожиданно быстро, протерла глаза, тихо извинилась перед Эми, за что получила дополнительную порцию поглаживаний по голове, и тихо спросила:  
  
— Вы мне действительно верите?   
  
— Конечно, — у Эми складывалось ощущение, что пастору придется бежать от нее на другой конец города, если не штата.   
  
— О, — глаза у Эби вспыхнули, а щеки зарумянились. — Честно? Ох, огромное вам спасибо!   
  
Она крепко обняла Эми и тут же подскочила. Плед упал с ее плеч, открывая симпатичное светлое платьице.   
  
— У меня есть рисунки, — торопливо сказала Эби. — Углем. Там похоже, правда. У меня неплохо получается — я вас тоже сегодня рисовала. Сейчас принесу!  
  
И она умчалась, прежде чем Эми успела ее остановить. Только быстро и легко простучали ее домашние туфельки по лестнице на второй этаж. В другую дверь гостиной тихо зашла миссис Мэйсон, и Эми поняла, что та уже какое-то время стояла в проеме, чтобы не мешать.   
  
— Большое спасибо, — сказала жена капитана шепотом и улыбнулась. В глазах у нее смешивались в теплую патоку печаль и ласка. — Вы действительно умеете ладить с людьми и помогать им справляться. Примите мое восхищение.   
  
— Это взаимно, — улыбнулась Эми и, протянув руку, сжала нежные пальцы миссис Мэйсон.  
  
Именно в этот момент в дымоход с длинным дрожащим стоном ворвался ледяной порыв ветра и забил огонь, моментально слизнув искры с углей. Комнату сразу пожрал сумрак, ввалившийся в бледнеющий провал окна, и бросил на стены кривые скалящиеся тени. Промозглый холод прополз по коже и сунулся глубже, сжимая все внутри и обхватывая ледяными пальцами тревожно забившееся сердце.   
  
Эми сразу поняла, что свечи погасли во всем доме, потому что в обе двери — из столовой и коридора — не пробивалось даже жалкой полоски света. Теплых цветов и уюта не стало, дом погрузился в тяжелое угрожающее молчание, лишь крыша глухо стонала под порывами ветра.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон испуганно вцепилась в руку Эми, но тут же выдохнула и взяла себя в руки. В сумраке Эми едва различала ее напряженно блестящие глаза.   
  
— Что это? — слабым шепотом спросила она, комкая в руках кончик шали.   
  
Эми ответить не успела. Вернее, ответили за нее. В коридоре что-то оглушительно, как выстрел, грохнуло — это влетела в стену входная дверь, и по полу тут же потек зябкий ночной воздух. Казалось, что через порог в дом заползает январский холод — а снаружи по-прежнему был майский вечер. Все затихло. Эми и миссис Мэйсон замерли неподвижно, вслушиваясь в эту гулкую мрачную тишину, которая вилась вокруг и слепо скалилась, касалась мерзкими пальцами оголенных нервов. Дом молчал, и Эми не в состоянии была сказать, действительно ли там, в просторном холле, что-то едва уловимо шелестит — или это плод ее воображения.   
  
— Они здесь, — одними губами сказала Эми, бережно подхватывая спящую Лиззи на руки. Миссис Мэйсон на мгновение прижала руки к груди, и на лице у нее отразился первобытный суеверный ужас. Она была простой женщиной из мелких дворян, любимой и любящей женой, хорошей хозяйкой — и никогда не сталкивалась ни с чем подобным, запоздало поняла Эми. Для нее все происходящее было просто чудовищно, поэтому из гордой английской леди она превращалась в напуганную, дрожащую жертву, вокруг которой на мягких лапах кружит невидимый хищник.   
  
Если Эми всю трясло изнутри, то миссис Мэйсон, наверное, вообще парализовало.   
  
И тут она поняла, почему Дэвид Мэйсон так гордился своей женой. Потому что эта совсем молодая женщина одним длинным выдохом подавила свой страх, стиснула кулаки и внимательно посмотрела на Эми.  
  
— Что нам делать? — спросила она беззвучно и решительно поджала губы.  
  
«Боже, храни Америку», — мелькнуло в голове у Эми, и она подумала, что вот в эти времена — времена колонистов, дуэлей и охоты на ведьм — это были не пустые слова. Совсем не пустые.   
  
Она поманила миссис Мэйсон пальцем и проскользнула на кухню. Глаза немного привыкли к темноте, но это только усугубляло ситуацию, потому что по стенам расползались причудливые тени, металлический блеск кастрюль приводил в ужас, а за окном колыхалась живая и жадная ночь, протискивающаяся в дом сквозь каждую щель холодом и пустотой. Эми шарахнулась от отразившей слабый блик гравюры —  _железное лицо_ билось в голове, пуская по спине волны мурашек.   
  
Не теряя времени, Эми передала Лиззи на руки миссис Мэйсон, вцепилась в прибитое к полу кольцо и открыла люк в полный мрак, откуда пахнуло сыростью и травами. Продуктовый погреб Доктор успел проверить, потайных ходов там не было, поэтому твари —  _ведьмы_ , с содроганием поправилась она — пока попасть туда не могли.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон, пока Эми пыхтела над крышкой, успела бесшумной тенью метнуться по комнате, подхватить свечу, мешочек с огнивом, краюху хлеба и еще одну шаль со стула. При этом она не выпустила Лиззи из рук и не разбудила ее. Кажется, чужое тепло успокаивало измотанную бессонницей малышку, так что спала она удивительно крепко — и как нельзя более вовремя.  
  
Эми торопилась как могла, потому что ощущение опасности давило на нее сзади и поднимало волосы дыбом на затылке. Стоило ей замереть на мгновение, как она сразу улавливала слабые шорохи в коридоре и у входа в гостиную, тихий скрип половиц, словно кто-то легко опускал на них ногу, боясь потревожить их —  _свою добычу_. Легкий шелест проходился по напряженным нервам и высекал на них искры.   
  
Поэтому Эми торопилась.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон безропотно спустилась в сплошную тьму погреба, приняла на руки Лиззи и по знаку Эми забилась в самый дальний угол, совершенно пропав из виду. Она слышала ее тихое быстрое дыхание и то, как женщина пыталась с ним справиться. По гостиной между тем кто-то неслышно ходил и шелестел подолом. Тени расползались по стенам все быстрее и кривлялись, блики на гравюрах и кастрюлях обжигали холодом металла.   
  
— Эми, — окликнула ее миссис Мэйсон из темноты, и она резко пришла в себя. Холод полз по ее спине мурашками, а по полу — вкрадчивым сквозняком, ветер выл за окнами едва слышно, но все равно невыносимо.  _По гостиной кто-то шел в их сторону_.  
  
— Я вернусь за Эби и сразу к вам, — прошептала Эми, отчаянно пытаясь унять бухающее в груди сердце. — Ради всего святого, не выдайте себя.   
  
Она не видела миссис Мэйсон во мраке подвала, но предпочла думать, что та кивнула. Бережно закрыв крышку люка и слабо обрадовавшись тому, как хорошо смазаны петли, Эми круто развернулась и впилась глазами в темный дверной проем. Шелест замолк, весь дом погрузился в тяжелое, больное молчание, а сквозняк все полз по полу, и Эми даже услышала, как поскрипывает распахнутая входная дверь.   
  
Она медленно поднялась на ноги и двинулась к гостиной, до звона в ушах вслушиваясь в эту вкрадчивую, угрожающую тишину. Ощущение чужого присутствия холодом наполняло гостиную, стекало невидимым ледяным туманом по стенам, скалилось ночью в провалы окон. Сумрак надвигался на Эми со всех сторон: по-паучьи шевелил множеством ног в углах, колыхался в дверных проемах, растекался в тенях и стелился под ногами.   
  
Темнота на нее смотрела.   
  
Этот тяжелый немигающий взгляд вгрызался сразу в мозг и вытягивал тепло, предугадывал каждый шаг. Эми чувствовала, как он проходится по ней вверх-вниз, изучает, разделывает, прикидывает, примеривается. Горло перехватило от ужаса, руки дрожали, а на висках выступал холодный пот, и Эми казалось, что она оглохнет от грохота крови в ушах.  
  
Она медленно пересекала гостиную, когда увидела, что на ее стене —  _две_  движущиеся тени.   
  
Вторая — высокая — была совсем рядом, Эми могла рукой достать до ее обладателя, что и попыталась сделать, шарахнувшись, но схватила пальцами пустоту. Чужой ледяной взгляд впивался в тело, холод сквозняка обтекал ноги, усиливая и без того ощутимую в теле дрожь, а Эми все нервно всматривалась в тени вокруг себя. Они не шевелились, но она готова была поклясться, что предвкушающе дрожат все до единой и упиваются ее страхом.   
  
Эми сделала еще один шаг к коридору, двигаясь боком, чтобы просматривались оба помещения. Доктор говорил, что истина всегда прячется в уголке глаза, но Эми чуть ли не впервые не хотела видеть, на что она похожа.   
  
Еще один шаг — и Эми действительно увидела на самом краю поля зрения мелькнувший в проеме силуэт. Что-то двигалось во мраке, кружило вокруг нее, танцевало среди теней, и Эми чувствовала, что оно неотрывно смотрит на нее из темноты. А у нее не было даже огнива, которым она все равно не умела пользоваться.   
  
Сверху внезапно раздался короткий надрывный плач, а потом все резко затихло, и Эми продрало ужасом по позвоночнику.  _Эби_.  
  
Стараясь ступать осторожно и как можно более неслышно, Эми добралась до двери из гостиной и выскользнула в коридор. Входная дверь в одном его конце была действительно распахнута настежь, но в проеме стеной стояла живая темнота, шевелилась, трогала края щупальцами, ненасытно вздрагивала и сквозняком ползла по полу все глубже, растекаясь по комнатам, захватывая и заполняя каждый миллиметр пространства.   
  
В противоположном конце коридора щерилась ступенями лестница, на ее перилах уже повисали клочья мрака, а на втором этаже теснились тени. Подавив дрожь, Эми плавно двинулась вперед, к ней, слушая свое сбитое дыхание и эхо своих шагов.   
  
А потом она поняла, что ни разу не слышала в этом коридоре эха.   
  
Кто-то шел за ней, плавно и вкрадчиво, след в след, ступая так осторожно, что Эми едва слышала слабый шелест. Ужас окутал ее с ног до головы — ей еще никогда не было так страшно. Паника стиснула грудную клетку, и Эми всерьез опасалась задохнуться. Ее властная незримая рука легла ей на затылок и не давала обернуться, потому что отчаянно не хотелось видеть то, что так легко и естественно скользило во мраке.   
  
Эми шла, боясь выдохнуть, а шаги и шелест катились за ней следом, едва различимые, но реальные, и ей казалось, что сама темнота наконец-то протиснулась в дверной проем и движется за ее спиной, касаясь шерстяными боками потолка и стен.   
  
Чужой взгляд, упершийся в затылок, стал последней каплей.   
  
Не в силах больше справляться с затопившим ее ужасом, Эми бросилась бежать и домчалась до лестницы в считанные мгновения, упала, ударилась коленом, но тут же подскочила и на одном адреналине взлетела сразу на половину ступенек вверх, вцепившись в перила так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. А потом подняла голову и замерла.   
  
Рука вцепилась в перила так, что снова показалась ей каменной, как тогда, в лабиринте с плачущими ангелами. Хотя и там не было так плохо, потому что рядом был Доктор. А сейчас его не было, зато было  _железное лицо_.  
  
Наверху лестницы, возвышаясь над Эми как-то совсем циклопически, стояла темная высокая фигура. Плащ волнами стекал с покатых плеч и падал куда-то к ногам, от которых вниз по лестнице ползла незримая инфернальная жуть, продиравшая Эми до костей. Из-под глубокого капюшона, надвинутого на то, что должно было быть лицом, тускло блестел металл. Фигура возникла словно из ниоткуда и продавливала собой пространство, потому что такой концентрированной черноты и холода просто  _не должно было_  существовать.   
  
Голова медленно приподнялась, край капюшона сместился выше, и из стальных оправ на Эми прыгнули раскаленные угли взгляда. Они тлели в темноте так ярко и остро, что бросали в стороны узкие горизонтальные лучи болезненного алого света. Взгляд ввинтился Эми прямо в мозг, пронзил ее, как раскаленная игла — бабочку, и совершенно обездвижил, выпивая все живое и теплое. Темнота взорвалась беззвучным хохотом, когда фигура медленно покачала головой и сделала текучий шаг вперед. Плащ вкрадчиво зашелестел вокруг ее ног.  
  
Эми отшатнулась, раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике, и перила вдруг осели и провалились в сторону под ее рукой. Она потеряла опору, качнулась — и ухнула в бездну.

  
  
***  
Она приходила в себя медленно, тяжело, словно пробивалась к поверхности из-под обрушившейся на нее снежной лавины. Сначала пришло ощущение теплых рук, поглаживающих ее по волосам. Потом из густой тишины пробились звуки.   
  
— Да как вы смеете?! Господь покарает всех неверных!  
  
— Тогда у вас серьезные проблемы, пастор.   
  
— Что?! Да вы!..  
  
— Да, я. А если вы еще раз назовете ее ведьмой, я прокляну ваш род до седьмого колена орудием Бога нашего, — и жизнерадостный стрекот звуковой отвертки.   
  
Такие родные раздражающие звуки.   
  
— Одумайтесь, граф, за кого вы вступаетесь? Побойтесь Господа!   
  
— Даже боги боятся времени, пастор, так что выбирайте выражения!   
  
— А время боится пирамид, — прозвучало гораздо ближе тихое ворчание Рори, уже, видимо, изрядно уставшего от этого обмена афоризмами.   
  
— И Доктора, — прошептала Эми, открывая глаза. Еще расплывчатое лицо ее мужа склонилось ближе, на нем отчетливо проступило облегчение. Она лежала головой у Рори на коленях прямо на полу злополучного коридора. Ласковые пальцы бережно обхватили ее запястье, считая пульс, Рори чуть улыбнулся и мягко спросил:  
  
— Как ты?   
  
Прежде чем Эми успела ответить, где-то выше и правее раздался привычно звонкий голос:  
  
— Так, простите, пастор, мне не до вас. При всем уважении, изгоняю вас из этой бренной комнаты.   
  
Чуть повернув голову, Эми увидела, как Доктор размашисто начертил в воздухе крест отверткой и двумя широкими шагами оказался возле них, присаживаясь на корточки.   
  
— Эми, ты в порядке? — спросил он, наклоняя голову и осторожно взяв ее за вторую руку.   
  
— Да, кажется, — выдохнула она и, покрепче ухватившись за своих мужчин, села. Голова сразу зазвенела, внутри как-то нехорошо задрожало, но ощущение пульса на кончиках чужих пальцев успокаивало.   
  
Совсем рядом поднималась вверх лестница, а сбоку от нее валялись в беспорядке обломки перил. Стоило Эми осознать, откуда они взялись, как по спине скатилась холодная дрожь.   
  
— Сотрясения мозга нет, — сообщил Доктор, коротко чирикнув отверткой у ее виска, и озадаченно приподнял брови. — Но давление повышенное.   
  
— Разумеется, у нее же шок, — закатил глаза Рори.  
  
— Нет, вы меня выслушаете! — прогремел голос пастора Пэрриса, который стоял в противоположном конце коридора, и все лицо у него было багровым от гнева.   
  
В глазах Доктора промелькнуло то острое, почти злое веселье, которое Эми знала очень хорошо. Обычно оно предназначалась тем, у кого выходило вывести Повелителя Времени из равновесия своей жестокостью или равнодушием. И очень часто за этим следовали взрывы. Рори тоже все прекрасно разглядел, поэтому возмущенно прошептал:  
  
— Полегче, он только что потерял племянницу.  
  
 _Эби._  
  
— Но беспокоится о том, что в дом его тщеславного святейшества смогла просочиться нечистая сила, не уважившая его сан, — зашипел в ответ Доктор и вскочил на ноги. — Нет, это вы меня выслушаете!  
  
Эми потеряла нить разговора сразу же, ошеломленно глядя на свои руки.   
  
— Эби, — прошептала она. — Что с Эбигейл Уильямс?  
  
Рори обнял ее за плечи и погладил по затылку.   
  
— Мне жаль, Эми. Правда жаль.   
  
Эми смотрела перед собой расширенными глазами и чувствовала, как собираются в их уголках слезы.   
  
— Зато Лиззи и миссис Мэйсон в порядке, мы успели вовремя, — попытался утешить ее Рори. —  _Ты_  успела вовремя и спрятала их.   
  
— Не успела, — всхлипнула Эми, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. — Я…  
  
Перед глазами тут же вспыхнуло оно: тусклое, со слабыми ртутными бликами, затертыми сумраком контурами и горящими, как раскаленные угли, глазами. Темная фигура встала над ней, вознеслась, как башня Тауэра, нависла угрожающе, а по коже снова потек знакомый до ужаса сквозняк. На краю слышимости зашелестели вкрадчивые шаги.   
  
— Она здесь, — Эми вцепилась в плечи Рори, ее забило крупной дрожь. — Она здесь, Рори. Нужно бежать… Бежать!   
  
Рори обхватил ее сильнее, пытаясь удержать, а она билась в его руках, как пойманная птица, и дико озиралась по сторонам. Шаги шелестели повсюду, чужой тяжелый взгляд упирался в затылок.   
  
— Эми, Эми, пожалуйста, — умолял ее Рори, и она видела в его глазах страх и сожаление.   
  
Когда его ладони легли ей на уши и с силой развернули к нему лицом, она перестала вырываться, только загнанно дышала.   
  
— Слушай меня, Эми, — Рори старался звучать убедительно и твердо, — слушай мой голос. Здесь больше нет ведьмы, она ушла. Ты в безопасности, тебе ничего не угрожает. Веришь мне? Вот мои руки, они теплые, чувствуешь? Я буду держать тебя, никогда не отпущу и никому не отдам. А нас обоих никому не отдаст уже Доктор. Ему ведь ты можешь довериться, правда?   
  
Паника медленно отступала, но не уходила совсем — сворачивалась где-то под сердцем, поблескивая сталью, и застывала в ожидании подходящего момента. Дрожь стихла, уступив место опустошению, дикий страх превратился в удушливую слабость. Эми привалилась к Рори всем телом и медленно выдохнула, пытаясь заставить себя расслабиться.   
  
— Верю. Вам обоим. Рори, что это было?   
  
— Приступ, — неохотно ответил он.   
  
— Ясно, — Эми потерлась щекой о его плечо и развернулась так, чтобы видеть противоположную сторону коридора — и то, как Доктор с грохотом захлопывает перед пастором дверь его собственного дома и изящным движением щелкает задвижкой.   
  
— Надоел, — взмахнул он рукой под осуждающим взглядом Рори. — Пусть подумает над своим поведением.   
  
— Вам обоим бы это не помешало, — рассеянно уронил ее муж.  
  
— Так, я должен взглянуть еще разок, — хлопнул в ладоши Доктор и гигантскими скачками понесся вверх по лестнице.   
  
— Он что-то не рассмотрел? — спросила Эми, зябко обхватив себя руками.   
  
— Не успел, — вздохнул Рори. — Пастор его сразу потащил в комнаты, а он вырвался у самых дверей и примчался к нам. Сидел рядом все время, пока ты не зашевелилась, а пастор не…  
  
Эми прекрасно поняла, почему он стушевался и замолчал. Все было яснее некуда: Пэррис обвинил в ведовстве ее, да еще и аргументировал, скорее всего, тем, что дом пропитан его святым духом — вот и скинул проклятую ведьму с лестницы, мстя за преступления. Неудивительно, что Доктор разозлился. Тот факт, что его беспокойство за нее признал даже Рори, отзывался в груди теплым трепетом, но то была капля в темном вязком море, колыхавшимся у нее в груди.   
  
— Я тоже хочу посмотреть, — озвучила свои мысли Эми, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги.   
  
— Не нужно, пожалуйста, — встревоженно возразил Рори, подхватывая ее под локоть.   
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — Эми глянула на него исподлобья, давая понять, что не отступит. — Я должна это увидеть.   
  
Рори только тяжело вздохнул.

  
  
***  
Комната девочки, когда-то опрятная, была перевернула вверх дном. Шторы рваными лоскутами свисали по обе стороны узкого окна, постель вспороли небрежными движениями, все вокруг устилали обрывки бумаги. Но вовсе не это заставило замереть Эми в дверном проеме.   
  
На деревянном полу угрожающе темнело огромное кровавое пятно с неровными краями, все изорванные листки тоже покрывали алые брызги, а на торцевой стене был небрежно начертан ведовской круг. Три повторяющихся символа, неаккуратные, пляшущие, множество раз повторенные, смыкались багровой окружностью, кое-где линии прерывались на середине из-за того, что ведьма не стала лишний раз смачивать пальцы.  
  
Зато символ в центре круга, громадный, жирный, лоснящийся, был вычерчен старательно, обведен несколько раз. Линии несколько смазались каплями, которые оставили на дереве бахрому красных дорожек, но сам знак был точен — идеальный прямой угол, развернутый вершиной влево.   
  
В комнате стоял отвратительный сладковатый запах, настолько тяжелый, что Эми подавилась им сразу же и закашлялась. По углам комнаты расставили свечи, но они чадили и мигали, словно даже огню не под силу было разогнать мерзкий багряный сумрак, жавшийся к потолку.  
  
Доктор остановился у края кровавого пятна. Эми видела только его расправленные плечи. Любой другой на ее месте счел бы его абсолютно спокойным, но она мгновенно распознала эту напряженную, окаменевшую неподвижность. Доктор стал тонкой невозмутимой оболочкой, под которой ярилась буря, а над ней грозовыми спрайтами полыхал острый ум.   
  
— Это что, знак меньше? — нарушил гнетущую тишину Рори.   
  
Доктор молниеносно обернулся к нему, вскинув брови:  
  
— О да, конечно, ей требовался такой сложный отвлекающий маневр, чтобы похвастаться знанием арифметики, — блеснул он зубами в короткой усмешке и отвернулся. Взмахнул рукой с отверткой, посмотрел на показания.  
  
Повисла неприятная, звенящая тишина.   
  
— Ох, она хороша, — с досадой произнес Доктор через минуту, наклоняясь к пятну и проводя пальцами по краю.   
  
— Она? — спросила Эми, сильнее опираясь на руку Рори. Внутри все скручивалось и выворачивалось ледяной змеей, но она должна была узнать, что это все значит.  
  
— Да, я почти уверен, что это она, — рассеянно отозвался Доктор, вдоль стенки скользнув в противоположный конец комнаты и приникнув к кругу символов почти вплотную.   
  
— Кто? — не понял Рори, но его проигнорировали, что-то быстро бормоча себе под нос.  
  
— Почему ТАРДИС не переводит? — продолжила Эми, зная, что сам он ни за что не расскажет.   
  
— Десять баллов за наблюдательность и минус десять за недогадливость, Эми, — Доктор щелкнул отверткой у центрального символа и, присев на корточки, зарылся в бумаги. — Это не алфавит! Точнее, алфавит, да. Но не тот, который ты считаешь алфавитом.   
  
— Чудно, — резюмировала Эми. — Так понятно.  
  
— Это руны, — вклинился Рори. — Англо-саксонские.   
  
— Он знает?..  
  
— Просто не спрашивай, если еще хочешь верить в нашу культуру, — фыркнул Рори.   
  
Эми вздохнула. Ну, чего и следовало ожидать от Доктора.   
  
— Так что за руны?   
  
— Вот эти три повторяющиеся — торн, ас и рад. Или их еще называют турисаз, ансуз и райдо. Или… — начал Доктор, но Эми его перебила:  
  
— Мы поняли, что они значат?   
  
— Вот какой смысл быть умным, если тебя никогда не дослушивают до конца, — со вздохом обратился к потолку Доктор, причем это явно был не вопрос. — В общем, тут у нас комбинация шипы-знания-дорога. Но это странно…  
  
Он умолк, задумчиво разглядывая круг, поскреб знак дороги ногтем и продолжил:  
  
— Я бы сказал, что это классическое «через тернии к звездам», если под ними подразумевать науку, но порядок не тот. «Дорога» должна быть посередине, а не в конце. И это не похоже на случайность, — голос Доктора затихал, снова сходя к бормотанию.   
  
— У тебя есть теории? — комната опасно закачалась у Эми перед глазами, когда на одном из обрывков бумаги она заметила фрагмент собственного лица, но вопрос прозвучал достаточно ровно, чтобы за нее не волновались.   
  
— Одна, но она пока ни с чем не стыкуется, — Доктор перебросил отвертку из руки в руку. —Я тут поговорил с местными… В двадцати километрах на северо-восток есть какое-то проклятое место, на которое я очень хочу взглянуть. А пока — так, умозрительные фантазии.  
  
Эми с Рори переглянулись. С учетом того, что даже теории Доктора по пять раз за приключение опровергали одна другую, такое описание ситуации совсем не обнадеживало.  
  
Снизу донесся оглушительный грохот, и Эми вдруг снова услышала, как с сухим, похожим на выстрел звуком входная дверь влетает в стену. Мерзкий холод снова был здесь: пополз по ногам, цепляясь за колени и вызывая в них дрожь, сквозняком тронул затылок, — а перед глазами снова начала сгущаться темнота.   
  
Рори прижал ее к себе ближе, и мир вдруг перестал кружиться, а Эми снова почувствовала землю под ногами. Пока ее обнимала несуразная, но такая родная константа, а вторая — еще более несуразная — носилась в поле зрения, страху так просто ее не взять.   
  
— Это она? — встревоженно посмотрел на Доктора Рори.   
  
— М? А, это, — Доктор скривился и взмахнул рукой, — нет, наша ведьма затаилась. Но все равно нам, похоже, пора.  
  
Грохот снизу повторился, послышались приглушенные крики, среди которых Эми различила гулкий голос пастора. Неужели вернулся с подмогой? Доктор оказался рядом внезапно, заглянул в глаза, бережно провел по волосам. Его тревога и что-то еще, такое пронзительное, что у Эми сбилось с ритма сердце, отразились на лице, когда он быстро прижался к ее лбу своим и шепнул:  
  
— Прости, — после чего одним движением вытеснил их из проема и стремительно пошел по коридору к лестнице.   
  
— И что это было? — напряженно осведомился Рори, крепче прижимая ее к себе.   
  
— Что было что? — рассеянно пробормотала Эми. Место соприкосновения горело, вспомнилась кислородная станция, плачущие ангелы, темнота и  _его шепот_.  
  
— Ты подозрительно улыбаешься, — сказал Рори, прищурившись.   
  
— Ничего подобного, — отперлась Эми, хотя определенно чувствовала, что улыбается — и что ей стало гораздо легче и спокойнее.  
  
Рори уже открыл рот, но она не позволила ему сказать и слова, крикнув Доктору вслед:  
  
— А та руна, в центре?   
  
Тот обернулся, замер на вершине лестницы —  _как раз там, где было железное лицо_  — и бросил:   
  
— Это кен. Факел.   
  
По спине у Эми прошли мурашки, она закусила губу. Что-то в этом  _факел_  ей решительно не нравилось. Ощущение опасности никуда не ушло, просто сжалось на краю сознания и болезненно пульсировало. Казалось, на этот раз им действительно не удастся избежать неумолимо надвигающейся катастрофы, поэтому Эми могла лишь верить, что буря снова замрет прямо перед ними во всем своем грозном великолепии по щелчку пальцев Доктора.   
  
— Что ж, идем, — вздохнул Рори, погладив ее по плечу.   
  
— Сейчас, дай мне минуту.  
  
Эми высвободилась из его рук и остановилась посреди комнаты, беспомощно оглядываясь вокруг. Присела на корточки, осторожно перебирая обрывки листов. На них мелькали нарисованные углем кошачьи ушки, сердцевины первоцветов, мягкие изгибы холмов, густые кроны дубов, строгий профиль пастора и солнечная улыбка Лиззи. Эми подняла мятый листок, вырванный из середины рисунка. С него ей улыбались вполне узнаваемые Доктор, Рори и она сама, стоящая между ними. По краю на листок ложилась кровавая полоса, но лиц не затрагивала. Портреты были не очень точные, немного наивные, но в них была ухвачена самая суть: рассеянная улыбка Рори, лукавый, но добрый прищур Доктора с его лучиками-морщинками в уголках глаз, ее собственный ясный взгляд с хитринкой.   
  
Остро захотелось плакать.   
  
Эми бережно спрятала листок в карман, выпрямилась и произнесла в гулкую тишину комнаты:  
  
— Прости меня, Эби.   
  
Руны кроваво оскалились на нее, и у Эми затряслись руки. Рори мягко обнял ее за плечи и повел прочь.

 

***

Доктор ожидал чего-то подобного, но ситуация приобрела какой-то катастрофический масштаб. В нижнем коридоре обнаружился пастор Пэррис с несколькими горожанами, сомкнувшимися плечом к плечу за его спиной. Дверь сиротливо болталась на петлях, вырванная с мясом задвижка держалась на единственном гвозде.   
  
— Не очень этично, святой отец, — с легкой укоризной сказал Доктор, приблизившись к пастору и посмотрев на него исподлобья.   
  
— Только что погибла моя племянница! — взвился тот, некрасиво багровея пятнами. Щеки у него тряслись. — А вы, граф, укрываете виновницу! Эта бестия!..  
  
— Эта бестия, — Доктору потребовалось лишь немного повысить голос, чтобы перекрыть крики Пэрриса, — спасла жизнь вашей дочери. Хорошенько подумайте, пастор, прежде чем продолжить.   
  
Он был уверен, что его слова прозвучали абсолютно нейтрально, но люди за спиной Пэрриса сделали синхронный шаг назад. Сам пастор рассматривал его в упор своими глубоко посаженными глазами, и в них Доктор видел только страх — не сожаление, не боль, не жажду отомстить. Только трусость.   
  
— Послушай, Сэмюэль, — заговорил он мягче. — Да, в твоем городе завелась скверна, и она сильна, очень сильна. Ты и сам знаешь, что одними молитвами ее не остановить. Но твои лихорадочные обвинения сыграют ей только на руку. Спроси себя: что ты ей противопоставишь, если лишишься нашей помощи? Не будь тут Эми, ты потерял бы еще и дочь.   
  
Эми действительно выбрала самый оптимальный вариант — Доктор действовал бы так же. Разве что с лестницы не падал бы.   
  
— Если бы ее тут не было, ведьма вообще не смогла бы проникнуть в мой дом, — ярился тем временем пастор.  
  
Ну конечно. Лестница.   
  
— Лестница, — сказал доктор ему в лицо, и Пэррис подавился очередной репликой.  
  
— Что лестница? — спросил он у него нервно.   
  
Доктор рассматривал Пэрриса со всех сторон, даже присел и привстал на носочки, но едва ли замечал это: шестеренки крутились в его голове так стремительно, что можно было оглохнуть от щелчков сцеплений. Кровавые круги, истерические припадки, темнота, а теперь еще и лестница.   
  
— Гвозди, — ответил Доктор, повергнув пастора в еще большее замешательство. Тот беспомощно обернулся на свою маленькую армию, свел брови к переносице.   
  
Доктор хлопнул в ладоши, крутанулся на пятке, небрежно помахал Рори и Эми, стоящим наверху лестницы, двинулся им навстречу, но тут же остановился, хлопнул себя по лбу и резко обернулся обратно к пастору, вынудив его отшатнуться.  
  
— Когда, говорите, вам сколотили эту лестницу?   
  
— Я разве… — растерянно начал Пэррис, но тут же сглотнул и придал себе максимально солидный вид. На взгляд Доктора, испарина на лбу не очень вписывалась. — В прошлом месяце обновили ступени и перила.   
  
— Так и думал, — Доктор потерял к нему всякий интерес, нагнулся к обломкам и коротко чирикнул отверткой. Потом выковырял из столбика гвоздь и поднял его на свет, рассматривая. — Надо же, неплохо, очень неплохо сработано.   
  
Пастор проследил за его взглядом и удивленно поднял брови, растеряв весь запал:  
  
— Откуда вы его взяли? — а когда Доктор ткнул пальцем в лестницу, Пэррис и вовсе смешался. — Не может быть.  
  
Доктор держал в руке идеально прямой тонкий гвоздь, переливавшийся полированными боками. Стоило стали блеснуть, как Эми наверху лестницы глухо вскрикнула и отшатнулась, едва не сбив Рори с ног. Доктор мазнул взглядом по ее белому от напряжения лицу и стиснул зубы. Нужно было как можно скорее заканчивать со всем этим.   
  
— Итак, гвоздь, — Доктор изящно подкинул его в ладони. — Четыре дюйма, отличная полировка, а вот сплав, ну, типичный для этого века, в общем. Откуда у вас такой шедевр кузнечного дела, позвольте полюбопытствовать? А то закажу себе ящичек, украшу ТА… хм, свой корабль.   
  
— Господи, спаси и сохрани, — прошептал Пэррис, отступая на шаг и судорожно перекрестившись. — Л-лестницу сбивали обычными трехдюймовыми, я вам клянусь. Я п-понятия не имею…  
  
— Так и думал, — Доктор сунул гвоздь в грудной карман под ошалевшим взглядом пастора. — Разумеется, трехдюймовыми.   
  
Он хлопнул Пэрриса по плечу.  
  
— Дышите, святой отец.  
  
— Это… — лоб пастора стремительно багровел, затравленный взгляд метался по безмятежному лицу Доктора. — Это… ведовство! Проклятая магия в моем доме! Дьявол не мог проникнуть сюда без моего разрешения! Это все она! Вы тоже околдованы, граф!  
  
— Определенно, — буркнул Доктор, коротко покосившись на Рори, который помогал Эми спуститься вниз.  
  
— Эта ведьма служит нечистому! — пастор шарахнулся от него, перехватив вспышку в его глазах, а союзники святейшества подступили ближе. — И я буду ее судить!  
  
— Слушайте сюда, — Доктор широким шагом нагнал Пэрриса и навис над ним, позволяя гневу, растравленному страхом за Эми и смертью маленькой, невинной девочки, прорезаться в его взгляде. — Я ведь вас предупреждал. Если вы посмеете хотя бы пальцем дотронуться до моих спутников, я вам обещаю, ведьмы станут меньшей из ваших проблем. Вместо того, чтобы бессмысленно сотрясать воздух, займитесь делом, святой отец. Или ваш ужас снимает с вас сан?   
  
Лицо Пэрриса стало белым. Губы затряслись. Ну, как и предполагалось.  
  
— Или вы так боитесь его потерять, что готовы на что угодно? — Доктор почти шептал, но каждое его слово заставляло пастора содрогаться. — Как-то не по-христиански, святой отец.   
  
Он отступил на шаг и встал, развернув плечи, посреди коридора, и Эми с Рори оказались как раз за его спиной.  
  
— Амелия Понд находится под моей защитой уже давно, пастор, — сказал он громко и твердо. — Не советую вам проверять это утверждение на практике.   
  
— А ведьмы, по-вашему, рискнули? — ядовито спросил Пэррис, пряча дрожащие руки в широких рукавах.   
  
— А кто сказал, что они об этом не пожалеют? — прищурил один глаз Доктор.   
  
— Да вы посмотрите на нее, граф, — пастор опасался приближаться, но несколько крупных мужчин из числа его прихожан за спиной придавали ему смелости. — Ее рыжие волосы сами за себя говорят!  
  
— Ее рыжие волосы говорят, что она шотландка, — прозвучало откуда-то сзади, и пастор стремительно обернулся.  
  
«Наконец-то», — мысленно хмыкнул Доктор и, воспользовавшись заминкой, обернулся к Пондам. Ободряюще заглянул в усталые, еще хранящие в глубине отпечаток страха глаза Эми и быстро коснулся ее руки, потом хлопнул Рори по плечу так, что тот неуловимо поморщился.   
  
У входной двери наметилась смена расстановки сил. Прихожане отступили к стенам, а пастор остался в одиночестве напротив застывшего в проеме капитана Мэйсона. Тот положил руку на эфес шпаги, чуть склонив голову набок, и неодобрительно разглядывал Пэрриса. За его плечом стояла его жена в наброшенном поверх платья бархатном плаще, и в прищуре ее глаз Доктору виделось что-то знакомое.   
  
— Мундир против сутаны, — с интересом протянул он, убирая отвертку во внутренний карман.   
  
— Я ставлю на миссис Мэйсон, — моментально среагировала Эми. — На желание.   
  
Доктор покосился на нее и азартно подмигнул, принимая пари.   
  
— Повторюсь, если вы не расслышали, — снова заговорила миссис Мэйсон. — Рыжие волосы — знак того, что леди Понд родом из Шотландии. Не более. Я права?   
  
— Абсолютно! — патетично взмахнул рукой Доктор.   
  
— Так что же, — подхватил капитан, — вы, пастор, утверждаете, что спутница графа — одного из последних влиятельных пуритан Лондона — ведьма?   
  
Эми, скептично выгнув бровь, посмотрела на Доктора. Тот одернул лацканы пиджака и приосанился, откинув челку со лба. Рори фыркнул.   
  
— При всем уважении, святой отец, — снова вступила миссис Мэйсон, — эта девушка спасла мне жизнь, и я не собираюсь, слышите, не собираюсь размениваться по мелочам из-за ваших необоснованных подозрений. Раз вы не в состоянии обеспечить столь высоких гостей уютом и гостеприимством, это сделаем мы. Граф, мистер и миссис Понд, приглашаю вас провести оставшееся время в форте Ли. Принимать вас будет для нас большой честью.   
  
Чета Мэйсон легко поклонилась, Доктор успел заметить короткий обмен улыбками между Эми и женой капитана.   
  
— С большим удовольствием приму ваше предложение, — галантно кивнул он.   
  
— Вы не можете… — глаза Пэрриса налились кровью, кончик носа запрыгал, черная сутана всколыхнулась, когда он взмахнул рукой.  
  
Доктор шагнул вперед, прямой, статный, искрящий внутренней горячей энергией, и ее огненные всполохи оказались для пастора слишком обжигающими. Он сразу потускнел, поник плечами, в глубоко посаженных глазах черными дырами захлюпала досада. Страх все еще был там, Доктор практически видел его терновые ветви, оплетшие Пэрриса и мешавшие ему мыслить здраво. А жаль, очень жаль. Поначалу Доктору даже казалось, что в нем осталось нечто от Роджера.   
  
Оттеснив пастора плечом, Повелитель Времени замер на мгновение, возвышаясь над ним на полголовы, и добавил:  
  
— Вот вам задачка до нашей следующей встречи. Раз вы обвиняете мою спутницу, потрудитесь объяснить, каким образом она пугала ваших девочек в январе, если появилась в городе в мае.   
  
Пастор сжал зубы, похожий на бульдога, вхолостую пощелкавшего челюстями, а потом осевшего на землю перед волкодавом. Этот раунд он проиграл, но у Доктора не было сомнений в том, что Сэмюэль Пэррис с ним еще не закончил. Оставалось надеяться, что его святейшество не доставит слишком серьезных проблем.   
  
Доктор вышел на порог и глубоко вздохнул чистый ночной воздух.   
  
Бесполезно.   
  
Густой запах крови словно осел у него в легких, а перед мысленным взором стояло разорванное напополам тело маленькой Эби Уильямс. Девочки, которую он обещал защитить. Мертвые большие глаза, полные ужаса и удивления, все еще смотрели на Доктора в упор, а в их уголках блестели крохотные капельки.   
  
В руке у нее был зажат его портрет.  
  
Доктор отлично помнил дрожь, спустившуюся у него по позвоночнику, когда он развернул смятый листок и увидел собственное лицо, поверх которого багровел большой кровавый крест.

  
  
***  
Форт Ли встретил их огнями и дозорными. Частокол из мощных сосновых бревен угрожающе упирался в ночное небо высоко над головами, две сторожевые башни по бокам ворот торчали двумя драконьими клыками, в узких бойницах трепетало пламя. Мощные тесаные ворота, укрепленные стальными скобами, на которых метались короткие сполохи, были открыты наружу, но четверка вооруженных солдат в проходе красноречиво сообщала потенциальным посетителям, что для любого рода сюрпризов у них имеется свинцовое приветствие.   
  
Доктор оценил расположение: стоящая на отшибе крепость накрывала огнем и Салем, и основные пристани, и бухту Коллинса, где враг мог зайти с тыла; безлесный полуостров, уходящий в океан полумесяцем песчаной полосы, открывал прекрасный обзор на все триста шестьдесят градусов. Если обернуться, можно было разглядеть узкие черточки мачт над доками.  
  
Расчерченная тенями громада форта на фоне ночного неба, блещущая искрами факелов, походила на замок из древней легенды.  
  
Дозорные вытянулись в струнку при виде капитана и преданно козырнули, а на миссис Мэйсон посмотрели с немым обожанием. Доктор спрятал улыбку: местный гарнизон действительно любил своего начальника с супругой — и вполне мог расчитывать на взаимность, судя по скупо приподнятым уголкам губ капитана и привычному взмаху рукой.   
  
В кольце стен все его спутники несколько расслабились: Эми перестала стискивать руку Рори так, что Доктор всерьез опасался, как бы у него не отсохли пальцы, миссис Мэйсон чуть опустила плечи, а идеальная осанка капитана немного смазалась. Сам Доктор оставил внутреннюю пружину в напряжении, потому что прекрасно понимал — если это именно та, о ком он думал, ее деревянный частокол не остановит.   
  
Зато главное здание: двухэтажное, основательное — впечатляло мощной каменной кладкой и блестящей каймой пушек вдоль зубчатой кромки крыши. Черные раззявленные дула казались провалами вязкой тьмы, и идущая впереди Эми неуловимо поежилась. Доктор, озирая свою потенциальную цитадель, положил сзади руку ей на плечо, даже не подумав о том, что делает. Но по тому, как расслабились тугие узлы мышц под пальцами, понял, что не ошибся.   
  
По руке вверх поднималось мягкое тепло, медные волосы иногда невесомо щекотали костяшки.   
  
— Добро пожаловать в форт Ли, граф, — с легкой церемонностью поклонился ему капитан, остановившись перед каменным крыльцом главного здания. — Я очень рад, что вы решили принять наше предложение.   
  
Доктор улыбнулся — решительный Дэвид Мэйсон казался человеком слова и успел ему понравиться. Его жена шутливо ударила его по сгибу локтя:  
  
— Дорогой, прекращай это, — она приподняла уголки губ, показывая очаровательные ямочки на щеках. — Граф, помнится, говорил, что не очень любит официоз, верно?   
  
— В точку, миссис Мэйсон, — Доктор ей подмигнул.  
  
— Да он вообще не знает, что такое такт, о чем вы, — фыркнул Рори, чем вызвал у всех смешки.   
  
— Что ж, — капитан подошел к высоким двойным дверям с витой железной облицовкой, —добро пожаловать в наш дом, граф, господа Понды.   
  
— Никак не можешь без этого, — с ласковой укоризной покачала головой жена.   
  
Холл форта оказался просторным и основательным, с широкой деревянной лестницей на второй этаж, парой гобеленов и множеством факелов и оружия вдоль стен. Доктор с любопытством огляделся, даже повернулся на пятке, внимательно рассматривая простое убранство.   
  
— Простите, этому месту далеко до эстетики, — извинилась миссис Мэйсон. — Но вы знаете, время неспокойное. Я пойду прослежу за ужином.   
  
— Ну да, — Доктор, уже стоящий возле стены, провел пальцем по лезвию секиры, — золотой век пиратства, Круг замкнется уже в следующем году…  
  
Эми, заглядывающая ему через плечо, шепотом поинтересовалась:  
  
— Круг?  
  
— Пиратский маршрут через все торговые пути отсюда до Индии, лучшая эпоха в их истории, — так же тихо пояснил он, мечтательно прикрывая глаза. — Эх, было дело, йо-хо-хо…  
  
— Простите? — обернулся к ним капитан, что-то объясняющий Рори по поводу заточки двуручника.   
  
— Ах, забудьте, — изящно отмахнулся Доктор. — Вспомнилась одна добрая история.   
  
Эми посмотрела на него с укоризной, на что он только подмигнул ей.   
  
Тут с лестницы спрыгнул огромный черный пес, высокий, гибкий и поджарый, с тяжелой головой и блестящими глазами.   
  
— Хорошая гончая, — пробормотал Доктор себе под нос.   
  
Пес подошел к капитану, преданно заглядывая ему в лицо, и завилял хвостом, стоило широкой руке Мэйсона потрепать его по ушам.   
  
— Это Джордж, — пояснил хозяин, скупо улыбнувшись. — Мой давний верный друг. Всегда беру его с собой в море. Джордж, это наши гости.   
  
Пес мотнул головой и осторожно подошел к Эми, с любопытством наблюдающей за ним. Посмотрел на нее, склонив голову набок, принюхался, а потом сел и подал лапу. Эми широко улыбнулась и осторожно взяла ее, чуть встряхнув в воздухе.   
  
— Приятно познакомится, мистер Джордж. У вас замечательный особняк.   
  
Пес радостно гавкнул и завилял хвостом, когда она присела на корточки и погладила его по сильной шее. Черная шесть шелковисто переливалась у нее под пальцами, Джордж дружелюбно вывалил розовый язык.   
  
— Вы ему нравитесь, — усмехнулся Мэйсон.   
  
Наверху лестницы появилась его жена и негромко окликнула их:  
  
— Господа, прошу к столу. 

  
***  
После довольно неплохого ужина, на котором им прислуживали две немолодые кубинки, все они расположились в гостиной на втором этаже. Эми и миссис Мэйсон, возле которой на ковре вытянулся, уложив голову на лапы, Джордж, уютно устроились в креслах около камина и о чем-то негромко беседовали. Доктор на миг засмотрелся на то, как теплые отсветы огня ложатся на рыжие локоны, а потом увидел, как Эми осторожно запускает тонкие пальцы в короткие волосы Рори, который пристроился на ковре у ее колен, и что-то было в этом нехитром движении такое, что Доктор отвернулся, ощутив укол в груди.   
  
Эта комната была обставлена куда лучше: пара книжных шкафов, картина над каминной полкой, тяжелые портьеры на окнах, бархатные кресла с высокими спинками, несколько столиков разной высоты со статуэтками и графинами. У одного из таких они и стояли сейчас с капитаном в противоположном углу гостиной. Доктор заставлял себя обращать на все это внимание, чтобы подавить отчаянное желание повернуться туда, куда смотреть не следовало.   
  
И думать не следовало.   
  
— Благодарю за гостеприимство, капитан, — обратился он к Мэйсону, который покачивал в руке бокал, глядя на блики в бордовой прохладе вина. — Но пора поговорить о делах.   
  
Капитан взглянул на него коротко и закусил губу. Челюсть его напряглась, глаза потемнели.   
  
— Я совершенно беспомощен, граф. Понятия не имею, что со всем этим делать. Какое-то безумие, — ответил он тихо и искренне.  
  
Доктор склонил голову набок и посмотрел на него пристально, с явным вопросом в глазах, ожидая продолжения. Мэйсон переступил с ноги на ногу, прикусил губу, потом сдался: вздохнул, отставил бокал и провел ладонью по лицу.   
  
— Ладно, граф. Хорошо. Ваша взяла, — устало начал он. — Не знаю почему, но мне хочется вам доверять.   
  
Доктор придвинулся ближе. Он знал, что располагает людей к себе и поэтому они часто делятся с ним чем-то очень личным, но не всегда был готов к откровениям, которые на него сыпались. С другой стороны, его постоянно преследовало ощущение, что он что-то упускает, не видит самого важного, из-за чего головоломка не складывается. Может, в том, что он сейчас услышит, будет какая-то подсказка.  
  
— Обещаю, что это останется между нами, капитан, — сказал Доктор мягко.   
  
— Мне страшно вам об этом говорить, но я, как бы, если честно, не очень верю в Господа, — Мэйсон сделал паузу, видимо, ожидая возмущенных воплей, но Доктор молчал. — Хотя не очень — это слабо сказано.   
  
— О, капитан, то, что вы не верите в Бога, еще не значит, что вы не верите, — он не удержался и подмигнул.  
  
Капитан сам наклонился ближе и прищурился.  
  
— Вы ведь не тот, за кого себя выдаете?   
  
— Умница, — Доктор хлопнул его по плечу. — Совершенно не тот. Но ты, Дэвид, внушаешь мне доверие, так что слушай внимательно. Да, я не граф и вообще не из вашего времени. Точнее, я буду графом — с моей точки зрения, я им уже стал, но для тебя это будет в далеком будущем, потому что твоя королева, которая меня им сделает, еще не родилась, так что да, я не граф.   
  
Мэйсона его тирада, кажется, несколько поставила в тупик, но вовсе не напугала. Зато в глазах зажглась искра понимания:  
  
— Так вы из будущего, — протянул он, словно нашел ответ на вопрос, который мучил его уже продолжительное время.   
  
Это несколько насторожило Доктора, потому что обычно во всех эпохах до девятнадцатого века после такого вывода его пытались пристрелить.  
  
— Тебя это не удивляет, — резюмировал он, сложив руки на груди, чтобы было удобнее выхватить звуковую отвертку.   
  
— Удивляет, — легко согласился Мэйсон и внезапно посмотрел на Доктора с восхищением. — Но я больше рад.   
  
Доктор вскинул бровь.   
  
— Понимаете, — торопливо заговорил капитан. — Мой отец был ученым из тех, кого называют сумасшедшими. Он всегда говорил, что однажды люди научатся покорять молнии, сделают себе крылья и смогут путешествовать в прошлое и будущее. Ему никогда не верили, смеялись, глумились, а он, выходит, оказался прав!   
  
Так, это уже успокаивало. Но не то чтобы очень. Потому что проблема все еще давила Доктору на плечи и едко шипела в ухо, как экзотическая ядовитая змея.   
  
— Ты ведь ему верил? — спросил он, внимательно следя за малейшим изменением в лице капитана, на котором внезапно отразился плохо скрытый стыд — даже кончики ушей покраснели.   
  
— Верил, — ответил Мэйсон едва слышно. — Но всегда скрывал это, потому что боялся того, как отреагируют окружающие. Отец так и не узнал.   
  
Доктор положил руку ему на плечо.   
  
— Я понимаю тебя, Дэвид, — сказал он ему, открыто заглядывая в глаза. — Ты был ребенком, правильно? Главное, что ты верил — вера может очень многое. К тому же, я думаю, твой отец об этом знал.   
  
— Как он мог? — горько поджал губы Мэйсон.   
  
— Ну, ты же его слушал, — чуть улыбнулся Доктор, по себе знающий, как важно, когда твои странные россказни не пропускают мимо ушей. — Что еще говорил твой отец?  
  
— Что там, за небом, живут другие народы, совсем не похожие на людей, — честно признался капитан, покраснев еще заметнее, — и что они могут быть куда более развиты.   
  
Доктор мимолетно пожалел, что не встретился с этим человеком. Кажется, они нашли бы общий язык. Впрочем, он подготовил сына для встречи с ним, а это уже немало.   
  
— Зачем вы здесь? — прямо спросил капитан, требовательно глядя на него.   
  
— Чтобы помочь, — ответил честностью на честность Доктор.   
  
Мэйсон чуть отстранился и потер переносицу. Потом тяжело вздохнул и облокотился на стол.   
  
— Так это все-таки не просто ведьмы, — сказал он глухо. — Верно?   
  
— Лучше бы это были они, — в тон усмехнулся Доктор. — Если я окажусь прав, то все хуже, гораздо хуже.   
  
— А вы часто оказываетесь правы? — покосился на него капитан.   
  
 _Чересчур_ , хотел ответить он, но молчание оказалось даже выразительнее, потому что лицо Мэйсона потемнело, а взгляд опустился вниз.  
  
— Понимаю, — вздохнул он. — Равно как и то, что перед этой опасностью я совершенно беспомощен. Но скажите, я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь?  
  
Доктор тоже оперся рукой на столик, нагнулся ближе к капитану и задал давно тревоживший его вопрос:  
  
— Что за проклятое место, о котором боятся говорить? Двадцать километров в лес.   
  
— А, это, — Мэйсон поморщился. — Местные зовут его Мистери Хиллс. Древние руины посреди глубокой чащи, камни там такие старые, что я даже думать боюсь, сколько сезонов они пролежали в земле.   
  
— Ты там был, — в упор посмотрел на него Доктор, и это был не вопрос.   
  
— По долгу службы, — вздохнул капитан и отвел взгляд. — Плохое место.   
  
Отлично. Уж по плохим местам Доктор был специалистом, скоро сможет написать для потомков трехтомник с классификацией и пошаговыми инструкциями. Правда, пока не очень понятно, кого именно ему считать потомками.   
  
— Что с ним не так? — поднял он бровь.   
  
— Не могу объяснить. Но возвращаться я бы туда не стал ни за что. Там как будто, м-м, не знаю, что-то смотрит на тебя. И не понять, хочет оно, чтобы ты убрался — или чтобы позволил себя сожрать.   
  
Просто блеск. Восемь из десяти по его внутренней шкале неприятностей.   
  
— Я хотел бы взглянуть, — сказал Доктор. Наверное, глаза у него блеснули нехорошим предвкушением, потому что Мэйсон покосился на него с опасливым уважением и отодвинулся.   
  
— Вас проводить?   
  
— О, нет, спасибо, — во всяком случае, сейчас он хотел обойтись без тех, кого ему придется защищать. — Я сам найду дорогу. Просто хотел попросить, чтобы ты присмотрел за моими спутниками.   
  
— Вы думаете, что оно нацелилось на вас, потому что знает, откуда вы трое пришли, — понимающе кивнул Мэйсон.   
  
— Она, — поправил его Доктор. — Но да, именно так я и думаю.   
  
— Мои люди выпустят и впустят вас без проблем, — добавил капитан. — А я сделаю все, что в моих силах.   
  
— Это будет достаточно, — улыбнулся ему Доктор. — А теперь возвращайся к жене.  
  
— Вы пойдете сейчас? Там глубокая ночь.   
  
— Люблю смотреть на звезды, — безмятежно ответил он, не став добавлять, что все сколько-нибудь интересные твари охотнее всего действуют в темноте. Хватит с Мэйсона на сегодня шокирующих откровений.   
  
Когда капитан отошел к беседующим у камина, замешкавшийся Доктор поймал на себе долгий задумчивый взгляд миссис Мэйсон. 

  
  
***  
Караульные действительно выпустили его без всяких проблем, даже предложили сопровождение, от которого Доктор любезно отказался.   
  
Тихая майская ночь, уже близившаяся к своему излому, лежала со всех сторон, Салем впереди слабо светился редкими желтыми окнами, в воздухе свежо пахло морем и ночной фиалкой, неслышно вздыхал прилив, перекатывая влажный песок. Негромко стрекотали насекомые, у дальней темной полосы леса, на самой ее кромке, кружились блуждающими огнями светлячки. Созвездия мерцали высоко в ясном бархатном небе, рассеченным с одного края широкой полосой Млечного пути.   
  
Напротив него в вышине плыл посеребренный серп луны, бледным пламенем бросавшей лучи на землю и окутывавшей каждый изгиб линий причудливым сиянием.   
  
Оставшийся позади форт тлел огнями, как замок из забытой легенды, а Доктор мерно шагал по дороге к городу и глубоко, полной грудью дышал. Ночь всегда была для него чем-то особенным, тем более такая, неразрывно слитая с мистикой и покоем одиночества, ласковая и равнодушная, живая и безмолвная. Она обступала со всех сторон, как старого друга, и набрасывала свое звездное одеяло Доктору на плечи. Космос всегда был ему открыт, но сейчас казалось, что любой границы мироздания можно коснуться рукой без всякой ТАРДИС.   
  
Да, Доктор определенно был существом ночи.  
  
— И куда ты собрался? — неожиданно прозвучало сзади, и он крупно вздрогнул, оборачиваясь.   
  
В серебристом сумраке дороги стоял Рори, зябко спрятавший руки в карманы, и терпеливо смотрел на Доктора исподлобья.   
  
— Привет, — рассеянно улыбнулся ему уголком губ он, укорив себя за невнимательность. — Разве ты не должен присматривать за Эми?   
  
— Она сказала присмотреть за тобой, — Рори, хмыкнув, пожал плечами. — А ее я боюсь больше, уж извини.   
  
— Подкаблучник, — фыркнул Доктор, мимолетно отметив, что и сам недалеко от него ушел. Прогонять Уильямса не хотелось, потому что — ладно, опустим причины. Скажем так, он предпочитает рисковать в компании. — Ну, раз уж ты уже здесь, идем.   
  
— Куда? — спросил Рори, но скорее для проформы, поравнявшись с Доктором и подстраиваясь под его мерный шаг. Он тоже выглядел до странного умиротворенным в этой тихой майской ночи.  
  
— Проверим одно место, а заодно проведаем ТАРДИС, — лениво откликнулся Доктор, и они замолчали, слушая дыхание друг друга и океана сбоку.   
  
Луна легкими бликами лежала на волнах, рассыпала искры на каждый гребень, и далекая неспокойная гладь казалась живой. Доктор любил такое море — в нем был сплав смирения и могущества, момента и вечности, тишины и бесконечного звука, и в этих контрастах рождалась истинная первозданная красота. Вселенная была прекрасна и уже этим искупала все те страдания, которыми приходилось за нее платить.   
  
Зато когда они вошли в Салем, атмосфера неуловимо поменялась. Здесь было темнее, океан скрылся за дощатыми заборами и хмурыми фасадами. Многие окна были наглухо закрыты, в редких слабо трепетало пламя свечи, мрак струился вдоль улиц и стекал по стенам из щелей, гулкая тишина отпечаталась в каждом переулке.   
  
В городе пахло страхом. Он сквозил в засовах на дверях, в спущенных с цепи собаках, которые молча провожали их долгими колючими взглядами, просунув головы в зазоры между досок, в белых меловых крестах на калитках, вокруг которых темнота казалась еще гуще, в безмолвии дворов и крыш, куда такими ночами должны тихонько выбираться влюбленные.   
  
Доктор сполна ощущал тревогу и усталый ужас жителей, напряжение в загустевшем воздухе можно было пощупать руками. И ему отчаянно хотелось это исправить. Рори неосознанно придвинулся ближе, настороженно вглядываясь в угольные тени вокруг, словно любая из них могла прийти в движение. Хотя Доктор, позволяя себе почувствовать расползающуюся по улицам стылую угрозу, не удивился бы.   
  
Но он знал, что пока тварь не покажется, так и будет неслышно и стремительно скользить в густом мраке, оценивающе щуря на них багровые глаза, пока не дождется подходящего момента. С ними играли, это он понимал точно, но вот мотив игры был пока для него недоступен, как и ее правила. Если они вообще существовали, конечно.   
  
Доктор резко остановился на северных окраинах города, пытаясь сосредоточиться на смазанном ощущении, которое преследовало его почти с самого начала их приключения здесь, но оно было слишком туманным, чтобы он мог ухватиться за эту мысль.   
  
— Доктор? — осторожно окликнул его Рори.  
  
— Да, — медленно откликнулся он, только сейчас осознавая, где именно замер.  
  
Особняк Сары Осборн казался сгустком мрака, осколком сплошной безлунной ночи, его потемневшее от времени дерево сливалось с клубами тьмы, стелившимися по двору, острый конек крыши упирался прямо в небо, грозя звездам. В дальнем левом окне сиротливо теплилась единственная свеча, слабо мигающая за холодной кромкой стекла, а над всем остальным безраздельно властвовала темнота, смотревшая на него сверху вниз и глумливо щурившая пустые провалы глазниц.   
  
Доктор медленно оборачивался к дому, ощущая, как по спине спускаются мурашки, и ему казалось, что в самом уголке глаза что-то движется, стремительное и легкое, волнующее воздух только тихим шелестом подола.   
  
— Я что-то упускаю, — медленно произнес Доктор, делая шаг в сторону особняка. Тот всматривался в него вязкими прямоугольниками окон, и их взгляд завораживал его, притягивал, как тусклое пламя газовых фонарей приманивает мотылька. — Что-то упускаю…  
  
— Доктор, — снова нервно окликнул его Рори и тронул за плечо.   
  
Иллюзия тут же рассеялась.   
  
В старом покосившемся доме больше не было ничего угрожающего, самые обычные тени лежали на его стенах, в пыльных окнах не осталось инфернального лика другой, живой темноты. Улица теперь казалась тихой и безжизненной, лунный свет словно прорвался наконец к земле и озарил им дорогу.   
  
— Что-то не так? — тихо спросил Доктора Рори, крепче сжимая его плечо.   
  
— А, что? — Доктор рассеянно смотрел в землю, хмуря брови, еще несколько секунд, а потом пошел вперед, хлопнув его по плечу в ответ. — Нет, все в порядке. Идем.   
  
Уильямс поежился и поспешил за ним.   
  
Ничего не было в порядке. Потому что темнота, похоже, успела пробраться не только в голову Эми. А из всех существ во Вселенной Доктор знал одну единственную расу, способную играючи вытворять подобное в таких масштабах.   
  
Только когда они вошли в ТАРДИС и под руками оказались привычные рычаги, он смог немного справиться с двойным ускоренным сердцебиением. 

  
  
***  
Доктор в целом выглядел более задумчивым, чем обычно, и даже казался немного испуганным, но Рори надеялся, что именно казался. Потому что ему не очень хотелось встречаться лицом к лицу с тем, что могло напугать последнего Повелителя Времени.   
  
Но еще меньше он был готов к тому, чтобы этот Повелитель Времени встречался со своим страхом в одиночку.   
  
Так что Рори изображал максимальную невозмутимость, даже попытался шутить, но был проигнорирован. Доктор бормотал что-то себе под нос и дергал рычаги. ТАРДИС мигала огнями, гудела совсем привычно и успокаивающе, так что Рори решил поверить ей. Раз машина времени ведет себя вполне стандартно (а эта особа была склонна капризничать), он тоже сможет.   
  
— На месте, — сказал Доктор, вскинув руку над рычагом в привычном жесте, а потом стремительно направился к дверям. — Ну что, готов прогуляться по старым камням?   
  
— Как будто предлагаешь что-то новое, — хмыкнул Рори, первым выходя наружу и тут же замирая в проеме.   
  
Перед ним была чаща.  
  
Высокие темные стволы уходили вверх, у их корней переплетались тени, ветви мешались над головой во второй небосвод, а сквозь него прорывались узкие холодные лучи лунного света, в которых туманом кружились пылинки. Стояла удивительная ночная тишина леса, когда не слышно даже насекомых, когда все живое замерло в глубокой неподвижности до рассвета, чтобы воскреснуть с первым бликом солнца.   
  
— Мрачновато, — резюмировал выглядывающий через его плечо Доктор. — Время то же, мы в двух десятках километров на северо-запад от Салема.   
  
— И что здесь такое? — осторожно спросил Рори.   
  
— Мистери Хиллз, проклятое место для местных, — незамедлительно пояснили ему с довольными нотками в голосе. — В будущем это назовут Американским Стоунхенджем, ну, до того, как построят другой Американский Стоунхендж, который в Джорджии и на самом деле Скрижали, но все это неважно.  
  
— Прекрасно, — выдохнул Рори. Все, к чему было применимо это имя собственное, не нравилось ему по умолчанию. Слишком много воспоминаний, слишком долгие две тысячи лет.   
  
— Это хороший Стоунхендж, — успокаивающе произнес Доктор, осторожно подтолкнув его в спину. — Пойдем, ТАРДИС постоит на стреме.   
  
Рори оглянулся на него со всем возможным скептицизмом, но уверенная улыбка Доктора была непробиваема, так что они неторопливо, стараясь не шуметь, пошли через чащу, осторожно огибая груды валежника. Рори постоянно казалось, что это не старые стволы, а что-то живое, с множеством конечностей, копошащееся и хищное, так что он старался держаться поближе к Доктору и меньше смотреть по сторонам.   
  
С этим лесом явно было что-то не так.   
  
Неожиданно деревья перед ними расступились и открыли широкую прогалину луга, залитого бледным серебром лунного света. До сплошной стены деревьев впереди было несколько десятков метров, поляна тянулась в обе стороны, плавно изгибаясь, и Рори не был уверен, что видел ее границы. Местность впереди шла на подъем.   
  
Прямо посреди прогалины из травы выступала каменная стена Рори по колено, сложенная из неотесанных, плохо подходящих друг к другу камней, некоторые из которых торчали заостренными краями вверх. Они все были темные, с налетом мха, и на них покоилось время. Ощущение действительно было такое же, как в Стоунхендже — как будто на эти камни когда-то прилегла отдохнуть совсем молодая история и ее дух до них пор сохранился на шершавой, изъеденной ветром и дождями поверхности.   
  
— Ох, — выдохнул Доктор, — удивительно.   
  
Он стремительными шагами, без всякой опаски пересек открытое место и провел рукой по ближайшему камню, словно гладил какого-то зверя.   
  
— Просто посмотри на это, Рори, — позвал он его шепотом. — Это восхитительно.   
  
Уильямс приблизился с некоторой опаской, чувствуя, как пружинит под подошвами сочная майская трава.   
  
— Эм, — начал он неуверенно, — старые?  
  
Доктор выхватил отвертку, обвел ближайший камень, озарив его зелеными бликами и наполнив воздух стрекотом, потом вскинул ее к глазам, проверяя показания.  
  
— Очень старые, — сказал он с нескрываемым восхищением. — Им почти пять тысяч лет. И они все еще рабочие!  
  
Так, очередная логическая связка, которую Рори не уловил. Что ж, нужно дать Доктору возможность покрасоваться.   
  
— Камни… работают?  
  
— Это не просто камни, — Доктор выпрямился и взъерошил волосы. — Это охранный контур, причем довольно мощный. Очень примитивный вариант, но на Земле такими никогда не пользовались. Интересно, откуда он здесь?  
  
— Охранный? — снова переспросил Рори, провожая взглядом длинную полосу камней, рассекающих поляну надвое. — Но кого нужно защищать таким огромным?  
  
Доктор глянул на него исподлобья очень внимательно и взмахнул отверткой.  
  
— Или  _от кого_ , — тихо и медленно сказал он и тут же отвернулся. — Пойдем поищем второй.  
  
Рори благоразумно не стал уточнять, только посмотрел на камни с недоверием. Возможно, ему только казалось, но за их неровной полосой трава становилась ниже и реже, словно теряла сочность. Доктор переступил контур без всякой опаски, направляясь к линии деревьев, и Рори без колебаний последовал за ним, стараясь держаться за правым плечом.   
  
Здесь лес неуловимо изменился. Деревья словно стали еще выше, но пропал валежник, между мощными стволами появилось больше пространства, его заполнила собой странная белесая пустота, кружившаяся песчинками в ледяных лучах лунного света. По земле, усыпанной ковром опавших игл, они шли почти бесшумно, а тени вокруг густели и начинали трепетать от слабого холодка, струившегося у самых корней.  
  
Пару раз вдалеке мелькнули какие-то древние постройки, наполовину вросшие в землю, но Доктор игнорировал их, целенаправленно идя вперед, словно его что-то звало или он напал на чей-то след. Рори становилось все тяжелее справляться со странным морозом между лопаток и слабым ощущением чужого равнодушного взора, который с каждым их шагом наполнялся враждебностью, поэтому он уперся взглядом в вихрастый затылок и старался не отводить его.   
  
И чуть не упал, когда из туманного, выбеленного луной сумрака вынырнул второй круг камней. Они мало чем отличались от первых, разве что теперь вокруг стоял лес без намека на большой просвет в переплетении ветвей.  
  
— Еще один контур? — спросил Рори, когда Доктор щелкнул отверткой.  
  
— Да, — кивнул тот. — Они отсекают террасы. Мы прошли через третью, теперь поднимаемся на вторую. Так должны строиться все подобные, м-м, святыни: три защитных круга и акрополь в центре. Но обычно древние ограничивались двумя, потому что последний выходил слишком широким.   
  
— Ясно, — пробормотал Рори, вспоминая кольцо вертикальных мегалитов настоящего Стоунхенджа и алтарный камень посередине, под которым оказался проход к — будь она неладна — Пандорике.   
  
— Я что-то упускаю, — поджал губы Доктор, перекидывая отвертку из руки в руку. — Не понимаю. Возводили люди, но откуда у них эта технология… Не совсем то, что я ожидал увидеть. Ладно, дальше.  
  
Рори придвинулся к нему ближе, когда они двинулись вперед. Теперь приземистые каменные не то склепы, не то просто дома, которые Доктор обозвал дольменами, попадались гораздо чаще, и Рори подозревал, что за третьим кругом их количество еще возрастет. За них трепетно цеплялись тени, мох шевелился, как звериная шерсть, и от каждого взгляда в сторону Рори становилось не по себе.   
  
Сосны теперь казались совсем черными, узловатые стволы вставали из мрака, как колонны древнего храма, а воздух становился все холоднее, так что Рори откровенно зяб — в куртке, в мае. Местность постоянно шла на подъем, так что теперь он понимал, почему это место назвали именно Мистери Хиллз.   
  
Под ногой хрустнула ветка, и Рори вздрогнул, словно от выстрела.   
  
Определенно понимал.   
  
— Пирамиды, — вдруг озвучил Доктор и, вскинув руки, остановился. — Почему ты сказал «пирамиды»?  
  
— Э-э? — Рори недоуменно обернулся к нему.   
  
— Тогда, в доме Пэрриса, мы с ним спорили, и ты сказал, что время боится пирамид. Почему ты это сказал?   
  
— Поговорка… вспомнилась? — озадаченно нахмурился Рори. Он чувствовал, что не понимает чего-то важного, чего-то, в чем Доктор надеялся найти подсказку.   
  
— А ты часто ее используешь?  
  
— Нет, но… — он окончательно смешался, хотя его ответ был уже неактуален.   
  
— С чего тогда именно сейчас? Вокруг нас леса Америки и колонисты, мы охотимся за ведьмами, которые напали на Эми, и вдруг — пирамиды, — Доктор сцепил пальцы под подбородком и повернулся вокруг себя, глядя куда-то сквозь пространство. — При чем тут пирамиды? Если только…   
  
Его глаза коротко блеснули, он подскочил к Рори и ткнул его отверткой в лоб.  
  
— Если только что? — напряженно поинтересовался Уильямс.   
  
— Если только, — тихо начал Доктор и оглянулся на древние камни террасы, — тебя не попросили это сказать.   
  
Слова, сказанные медленно, почти шепотом, окатили Рори холодом с ног до головы. Темный сосновый лес сомкнулся вокруг стеной мощных узловатых стволов, тонкие пальцы лунного света, протянутые сквозь ветви к самой земле, замерцали холодом. Угрожающая тишина лежала над забытыми руинами, темнота вилась между бледными полосами света, ползла вверх по деревьям, повисала на острых тонких иглах, которыми щетинилась чаща — и воздух вместе с ней.   
  
Рори вдруг показалось, что там, в глубокой тьме ниже по холму, что-то движется, сливаясь с сумраком, перетекая в него и лишь иногда тускло вспыхивая холодными бликами. Оно было очень осторожно, держалось на расстоянии и выжидало, выискивало подходящий момент, чтобы вогнать зубы им в глотки и жадно, большими глотками пить теплую кровь, позволяя алым каплям пятнать стальной подбородок…  
  
— Рори, — Доктор тряхнул его за плечо и внимательно заглянул в глаза, давая почувствовать тепло и силу своих пальцев. — Не верь темноте. Она уже пробралась тебе в голову, не знаю когда, но пробралась. И будет пугать, лгать и тревожить, показывать то, чего не существует, и искажать то, что есть на самом деле. Но ты сильнее, чем она, Рори. Ты же Последний Центурион. Так что просто не верь ей.   
  
Рори с трудом пытался успокоить гремящую в ушах кровь. Сердце билось где-то в горле, руки мелко дрожали. С ним было то же, что терзало несчастных Эби и Лиззи, а с ними еще несколько десятков человек, то же, что скрутило тогда у лестницы его Эми.   
  
Паническая атака, способная перетечь в истерию.  
  
— Но ты же говорил, что она действует только на женщин, — беспомощно пролепетал он, прижимаясь к Доктору сильнее в поисках защиты.   
  
— Она хотела, чтобы я так думал, — ответил тот, положив руку ему на шею и успокаивающе поглаживая кончиком большого пальца неистово бьющуюся жилку. — Все будет в порядке. Просто не верь темноте, теням, отражениям — всему, что может тебя обмануть.   
  
— А чему мне тогда верить?  
  
Повелитель Времени подмигнул ему и прижался своим лбом к его.   
  
— Верь  _мне_. Я — Доктор.   
  
Рори завороженно смотрел в честные, яркие глаза напротив, в которых непоколебимость и привязанность вращали целую Вселенную. Не существовало другого описания для фантастического существа, чье тепло сейчас медленно перетекало в Рори и умиротворяло лихорадочный пульс.   
  
Это был Доктор, и само по себе слово уже значило гораздо больше, чем целые языки.   
  
— Держись, — коротко, но по-настоящему улыбнулся ему он и потрепал его по затылку, отстраняясь. — Идем скорее, хочу взглянуть на акрополь.   
  
И он двинулся дальше, не оборачиваясь и что-то мурлыкая себе под нос, словно ничего не произошло. Запнулся о камень, но виртуозно перескочил с ноги на ногу, развернувшись в воздухе корпусом, и победно вскинул руки.   
  
Рори в некотором ошеломлении смотрел на его прямую спину и вихрастую голову. Темнота, булькающая сзади, может подавиться собственными иллюзиями, потому что рядом с ним — настоящее чудо, с которым ничему не сравниться.  
  
И которое только что въехало головой в ветку, фыркнул Рори, невольно улыбаясь тому, как недоуменно Доктор трет лоб. 

  
  
***  
За третьим кругом —  _первая терраса, Рори!_  — дольмены стали попадаться на каждом шагу, причем в их расположении даже намечалась какая-то система. Сам он ее не то чтобы улавливал, так, чувствовал наличие, а вот Доктор хмурился все сильнее. Холм по-прежнему шел вверх, ковер игл стелился под ногами и пружинил, а холод вился меж высоких стволов, туманил воздух, и Рори становилось все тяжелее передвигать ноги.   
  
Древние руины давили на него, постепенно укладывая мертвую атмосферу этого места ему на плечи.   
  
Ощущение того, что за ними наблюдают, иррациональное, смазанное, тонкими мерзлыми коготками цеплявшее натянутые нервы, набирало силу. Рори уже не сомневался в том, что здесь притаилось что-то могущественное и очень опасное, потому что волосы на затылке медленно вставали дыбом, а сердце тревожно бухало в груди, каждую минуту рискуя сорваться куда-то вниз.  
  
Доктор шел впереди, изредка вскидывая перед собой отвертку и каждый раз всматриваясь в показатели дольше обычного. Рори слышал, как он негромко проговаривает:  
  
— Зашкаливает. Критический уровень.  
  
Почему-то уточнять, уровень чего у него зашкаливает, очень не хотелось. И так вокруг собралась вся инфернальная жуть живущих на этом берегу Атлантики преданий.   
  
— Пришли, — внезапно замерев, прошептал Доктор и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь.   
  
Рори поднял взгляд со своих ботинок. Лес обрывался, окольцовывая черной стеной стволов просторную круглую поляну, поросшую низкой травой, которая от холода и лунного света казалась сизой. В центре виднелись утопленные в землю каменные плиты, поверх которых не росло ничего, и их будто присыпанная пеплом поверхность белела старыми костями. Плиты складывались во внутренний круг, а по внешнему радиусу шли вертикальные серые столбы Рори по плечо, из которых устояло меньше половины. Остальные осколками темнели среди травы.   
  
И от этого простого древнего ансамбля вдруг повеяло чем-то таким, что у Рори словно душа замерзла в грудной клетке. Была в этой незатейливости форм какая-то основательная угроза, которая заставляла все инстинкты вопить от ужаса и требовать немедленного бегства. Причем Рори откуда-то четко знал, что ужасающее не в камнях — оно  _под_  ними.   
  
— Что это такое, Доктор? — спросил он тихо, потому что предательски перехватило горло.   
  
— Не знаю, — в тон прошептал Повелитель Времени. — Как раз собираюсь выяснить.   
  
Они медленно двинулись к камням, но холод оставался к ним равнодушен, наполняя собой все пространство. Он просто был, просто смотрел и просачивался под кожу, но Рори уже потихоньку привыкал к этому выбивающему воздух из легких ощущению присутствия, потому что оно было странно пассивным, словно отпечатком чего-то иного.   
  
— Давай осмотримся, — распорядился Доктор, все еще понижая голос. — Но будь в поле зрения.   
  
Рори молча кивнул, не уверенный в своем даре речи, и они разбрелись.   
  
В акрополе не было ничего особенного — только пожухлая трава, камни и холод. И это настораживало, потому что Рори не верил в безобидность мест, которые кто-то когда-то назвал (назовет?) Стоунхенджем. И уж тем более когда в радиусе тридцати километров происходит что-то необъяснимое и бродят ведьмы.   
  
Доктор сел на один из упавших столпов, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в показания на отвертке, и запустил руку в волосы. Рори прислонился к соседнему, сложив руки на груди и борясь с мелкой дрожью — все-таки здесь было чертовски холодно. В мае.   
  
— Доктор, что происходит? — спросил он, невольно шмыгнув носом. Кончики пальцев стыли и теряли чувствительность. — Зачем мы сюда пришли?  
  
— Ну, я предполагал, что она изначально выползла отсюда, — ответил Доктор медленно, задумчиво провернув отвертку в пальцах.   
  
— Она? — переспросил Рори, не раз уже слышавший это полное угрозы местоимение.   
  
Доктор помолчал, перекидывая отвертку из руки в руку, словно тщательно взвешивал каждое свое слово — что было нонсенсом, потому что стихийные бедствия редко обдумывают то, о чем гремят.   
  
Тут Рори отдавал себе отчет в том, что немного утрирует. Уж кто-кто, а Доктор всегда говорил именно то, что ему требовалось, способный вывернуть правду так, что она воспринималась чистой ложью, и солгать, заставляя всех поверить. И все же молчание было чем-то странным.   
  
— Я думаю, — наконец сказал он, — что наша ведьма — это лаллан-ши.   
  
Тон Рори не понравился совершенно, а само странное, шелестящее слово почему-то вызвало дрожь в груди. Уильямс вдруг понял, что боится, по-настоящему боится, так, что к горлу подкатил комок. Это был первобытный, иррациональный страх, родившейся еще у костров палеолитических стоянок, когда темнота за кругом света была всемогущей.   
  
Такая странная реакция вызвала у Рори приступ злости на самого себя, и это его несколько отрезвило.   
  
— И что это значит?   
  
— Лаллан-ши — это что-то вроде, м, железных антропоморфных змей, если можно это вообще так назвать, — пояснил Доктор, оглядываясь. — Конечно, нельзя, потому что это не так, но по-другому я объяснить не могу. Они почти всегда охотятся в одиночку, а с родичами пересекаются очень редко, когда собираются кланом. Их мало — всегда было мало, но и одна лаллан-ши способна создать проблемы целой планетарной системе.   
  
— Змея? — на всякий случай уточнил Рори.  
  
— Они — лучшие хамелеоны, — покачал головой Доктор. — Могут изобразить что угодно: мужчину, женщину, дорожный знак, неважно — главное, схожее с ними по комплекции. Трансформируются до самых глубоких слоев, их не распознать, пока сами того не захотят. Повелители Времени избегали с ними прямых столкновений, кстати.  
  
Рори сразу стало как-то не по себе. Он вдруг понял, почему Доктор был так напряжен — он считал, что они  _уже_  пересеклись с их ведьмой. Возможно, даже поговорили.   
  
— А ты избежишь? — спросил он осторожно.   
  
Доктор глянул на него снизу вверх с каким-то грустным весельем и рассеянно улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
— А я — плохой Повелитель Времени.   
  
Прежде чем Рори успел придумать, что на это ответить, Доктор встал и сделал несколько шагов к центру акрополя.   
  
— Наша главная проблема не в этом, — продолжил он. — Лаллан-ши сильны, очень сильны, когти у них — ты сам видел — внушают уважение, но охотятся они по-другому.   
  
Он обернулся и в упор посмотрел на Рори.   
  
— Они питаются чувствами.  
  
Вот теперь действительно — не по себе. Доктор был убийственно серьезен, и от этого ситуация из привычной локальной катастрофы выходила на уровень Пандорики. Отвратительно.  
  
— Преимущественно негативными, конечно, — хмыкнул Повелитель Времени. — Лаллан-ши видят эмоции, а если проведут с жертвой несколько месяцев, то будут способны считывать мысли. Самые опасные из менталистов Вселенной. Могут внушить что угодно, ткать иллюзии, и чем ближе ветвь семьи к старшему роду, тем труднее отличить их от реальности. Особенно хорошо выходит у самок.   
  
Теперь Рори по крайней мере понимал, как ведьме удалось довести стольких до нервного расстройства и так напугать Эми, которая вообще почти ничего не боялась. А еще внутри все сжималось от напряжения при воспоминании о той небрежной фразе Доктора.   
  
 _Если только тебя не попросили это сказать._  
  
Он слишком хорошо помнил, что это такое — не принадлежать себе, подчиняться удушливой тяжести властного сознания Нестин — и ни за что не хотел снова оказаться в когтях какой-нибудь циничной твари. Но теперь выходило, что он понятия не имел, что эта лаллан-ши вложила ему в голову, и снова ощущал себя бомбой замедленного действия, словно у него на шее лежала пеньковая веревка, а пол под ногами мог провалиться в любой момент.   
  
И это было одуряюще страшно.  
  
Невероятным усилием воли взяв себя в руки и изо всех сил игнорируя мертвенный холод вокруг, Рори попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре, пока Доктор расщедрился на информацию.   
  
— А насколько близка наша к старшей семье?   
  
Повелитель Времени коротко посмотрел на него, словно решая, стоит ли говорить, поэтому Рори вложил во взгляд всю свою твердость пополам с раздражением.   
  
— Правящий род с рождения отличает одна особенность. Уж не знаю, как они ее получили: то ли рецессивный ген, то ли его модификация, то ли младенцам вживляют в голову чип управления, пока чешуя не затвердела — кстати, волосы у них есть, но глянцевые и толще, чем наши, не спрашивай, просто я решил, вдруг ты спросишь…  
  
— Доктор!   
  
— Ладно, ладно, хорошо, — он усмехнулся. — Они управляют металлом. Рядом с ними он превращается в некое подобие смарт-материала, слушается мысленных приказов.   
  
— И что мне это дает? — вскинул бровь Рори.  
  
Доктор фыркнул и вынул что-то из внутреннего кармана.  
  
— Гвоздь, — торжественно сообщил он, демонстрируя тот самый, что прикарманил у пастора в доме, когда Эми…  
  
Рори похолодел. Гвоздь был тонкий, четыре дюйма в длину, с идеальной полированной поверхностью, а лестницу у Пэрриса сколачивали трехдюймовыми, и перила на них держались отменно. Пока Эми не столкнулась с  _железным лицом._  
  
— Черт подери, — выдохнул он, когда до него дошел весь масштаб их проблемы.   
  
— Емко, — с усмешкой кивнул Доктор.   
  
 _Он еще не стал говорить о том, что любая лаллан-ши по умолчанию жаждет власти, потому что их идеологию каждая впитывает с детства. Они — умнее Вселенной, они — древнее Вселенной, они чувствуют ее жизнь, как никто, поэтому она должна принадлежать им. Вот только Вселенной не нужен узурпатор.  
  
Ей нужен серый кардинал._  
  
Доктор вдруг совершенно застыл и медленно обернулся к Рори, глядя на него со знакомой опаской, как бывало, когда в руках Уильямса метафорически оказывалась часовая бомба.   
  
— Рори, — начал он осторожно, — а что это за надпись у тебя под рукой?  
  
Отшатнуться от столпа было делом полутора секунд. Это уже потом Рори понял, что на камне действительно всего лишь едва различимая надпись, похожая на трещины, ровно на которую он и облокотился. ТАРДИС уже перевела незнакомые символы, но ему все равно потребовалось время, чтобы разобрать почти полностью стертые историей буквы.   
  
— Ну? — поторопил его Доктор, нетерпеливо похлопывая себя по бедру.   
  
Рори недовольно цыкнул и через минуту прочел вслух:  
  
—  _Посвящается Баалу от имени хананеев_. Что за чертовщина? Может, у ТАРДИС сбился переводчик? Ты вообще понял, что здесь…   
  
Он замолк, увидев, как расширились глаза Доктора. Повелитель Времени смотрел на него так, словно Рори только что врезал ему по лицу. И это напугало его по-настоящему. Мало того что им теперь разбираться со стальной лаллан-ши, так еще и это? Снова это мерзкое ощущение загнанности в угол, даром что тьма и холод повсюду.  
  
— Доктор? — окликнул его Рори почти жалобно, и тут в его голове что-то щелкнуло. — Подожди, хананеев? Ханаан — это ведь древнее государство, ну, то, к Аравийскому полуострову, про которое еще в Писании было. Да, я помню, много народов, много богов, Иисус Навин и его походы.   
  
Рори взъерошил волосы, концентрируясь на воспоминаниях.   
  
— А Баал — это, получается, тот самый бог, который сила природы, воин и победа одновременно, самый кровавый и яростный. Да, точно, он еще в образе быка являлся. Но это было, — он пошевелил пальцами, — четыре тысячи лет назад. Как минимум! Что эта ерунда делает в Северной Америке?!  
  
Хотелось схватить себя за затылок и хорошенько приложить о каменный столп. В этом мерзком месте впору было сойти с ума и так, а теперь в комплекте идут Баалы, лаллан-ши, четырехдюймовые гвозди и холод, равнодушный лед воздуха, который уже откровенно жег кожу.   
  
Доктор оправился от потрясения и теперь смотрел на Рори выразительно. Ну очень выразительно.  
  
— Что? — встрепенулся тот.   
  
Доктор продолжал смотреть. Внимательно, чуть недоверчиво, словно собирался подойти и положить ладонь на лоб, чтобы проверить температуру.   
  
— Да что?!  
  
— О каких еще твоих скрытых ужасающих талантах я не знаю? — наконец вскинул бровь Доктор, усмехнувшись.   
  
Рори закатил глаза и чуть смущенно потер нос.  
  
— Ты знаешь. История Древнего мира — ее любимый предмет в школе, у меня просто не было выбора.   
  
Но Доктор его проигнорировал. Он уже снова кружил возле целиком погруженных в землю светлых плит, в которых слабо серебрился лунный свет — серп тянул совсем косые нити лучей и готовился сорваться за стену сосен, к сумрачному горизонту. Рори поежился.   
  
Доктор опустился на корточки и положил ладони на плиту, словно что-то чутко улавливая пальцами.   
  
— Это не бог, — сказал он негромко. — Баал — это раса. Вернее, не раса, но, хм. Почти раса. Это под каким углом смотреть…   
  
— Доктор, — перебил его Рори, закусывая губу. Ему показалось, что воздух задвигался, потек, касаясь январским сквозняком его ступней.   
  
— Да, да, я помню. Очень старая раса. Я их никогда не встречал, так далеко даже мне не хватало наглости сунуться, — продолжал Доктор глухо, как будто разговаривал сам с собой.   
  
— Мне не нравится это «даже».   
  
— Если коротко, то они — хищная версия Повелителей Времени. Кстати, технологию они придумали первыми, — продолжал он, словно не слыша.   
  
— Какую? — спросил Рори, уже понимая, насколько по-идиотски это звучит.   
  
— То есть — какую? — Доктор бросил на него ироничный взгляд. — Входа во временную воронку, естественно. Только у них был лимит прыжков.   
  
— Подожди, — Уильямс поднял руку. — Баал — это живое существо?   
  
Доктор тяжело вздохнул.   
  
— Да, отчасти. Баал — это корабль, и он — прямо под нашими ногами.   
  
Рори едва не рухнул на траву, когда осознал смысл фразы, а Повелитель Времени его добил:  
  
— А еще он совершенно, абсолютно мертв. Этот холод — остаток поля его остывшего ядра.   
  
 _Когда Доктор понял, что ему предстоит игра против лаллан-ши, он приготовился к худшему, потому что мало кто мог откликнуться на зов: половина Вселенной не верила в их существование, а другая, услышав это слово, мгновенно эвакуировалась бы к первой.  
  
Но теперь на стол выбросили карту смерти. Если в деле замешан Баал, пусть и мертвый, не придет никто._  
  
— Уходим отсюда, Рори, — сказал Доктор, пряча отвертку в карман. — Наша ведьма не имеет к Баалу никакого отношения — он крайне избирателен в выборе спутников, а в этой гробнице запечатан уже много столетий. Ничто не выбиралось из него за последние пятьсот лет, это я могу гарантировать.   
  
Рори, вдруг ощутив невероятную усталость, поплелся за Доктором вниз по склону, почти не слыша его слов о том, что он собирается перегнать ТАРДИС поближе к форту, раз уж теперь капитан Мэйсон в курсе истинного положения вещей.  
  
Ему просто очень хотелось увидеть Эми и упасть поперек кровати, чтобы хоть немного восстановить душевное равновесие, а заодно поделиться с кем-то чудными откровениями Доктора.   
  
Встревоженный взгляд Повелителя Времени он на себе не почувствовал. 

  
  
***  
Капитан покинул их через полчаса после ухода ее мужчин, так что Эми осталась наедине с миссис Мэйсон, если не брать в расчет дремавшего перед камином Джорджа. Пес лежал на боку, вытянув лапы, и мерно, глубоко дышал. Свет пламени играл на его шерсти чернильными бликами, задняя нога чуть подергивалась.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон проследила за ее взглядом и мягко улыбнулась.  
  
— Не могу его не баловать, — призналась она. — Он так давно путешествует с нами, что стал как член семьи.   
  
— А вы часто путешествуете? — полюбопытствовала Эми, укутываясь в только что подаренную ей шаль.   
  
— Приходится, — миссис Мэйсон чуть грустно засмеялась и устремила взгляд в огонь. — Мой муж на самом деле блестящий морской офицер, поэтому он очень нужен короне, так что нам часто приходится менять место жительства. Тем более сейчас, когда на троне наконец оказалась королева Мария и корона очистилась от корыстолюбия и помпезности католиков.   
  
— Оу, — озадаченно кивнула Эми. Для нее никогда не было принципиально важным, верующим ли был человек и во что именно верил, но стоило почаще напоминать себе, что сейчас у нее — конец семнадцатого века, только кончилась Славная революция. — Значит, вы недавно здесь?  
  
— Только с декабря, — ответила миссис Мэйсон. — А до этого год жили в Бостоне. Город богатый, так что за сезон пираты нападали как минимум пару раз. Мне там нравилось: широкие улицы, кэбы почти как в Лондоне, цветники… Жаль, что мы не смогли остаться.   
  
Она замолкла и тут же спохватилась:  
  
— Нет, вы не подумайте, что я жалуюсь, мне нравится и Салем, но понимаете… В Бостоне я уже присмотрела подходящую приходскую школу.   
  
— Но вас перевели, — сочувственно кивнула Эми, осторожно взяв миссис Мэйсон за руку. Та благодарно сжала ее пальцы своими и покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, это было решение Дэвида. Не думаю, что дело было в начальстве, его словно что-то тянуло сюда, он даже не стал со мной советоваться.   
  
Эми подумала, насколько непросто было этой истинной аристократке приспособиться к жизни в маленьком провинциальном городке после бурлящего энергией и роскошью Лондона. Впрочем, она уже доказала Эми, что была куда сильнее, чем могло показаться.   
  
— А как же дети? — спросила она, не подумав, и тут же виновато поджала губы.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон успокаивающе улыбнулась и погладила ее по руке.   
  
— Господь пока не дал, хотя я уже не так молода, так что стоило бы поторопиться. Да и, — она замялась, словно не зная, как продолжить. — Ладно, вам я не боюсь признаться. С тех пор, как наш «Красный Дракон» пристал к причалу Салема, мне не по себе. Все началось еще в декабре.   
  
Эми подобралась в кресле, не сводя взгляда с неуверенно поджавшей губы собеседницы. Миссис Мэйсон оправила подол, сцепила руки в замок и посмотрела на нее очень серьезно, почти с вызовом.   
  
— Дэвида постоянно что-то тревожило. Еще до того, как, — она закусила губу, подбирая выражения, — ведьмы показались, он уже отправлял патрули к Мистери Хиллз, проклятому месту, под которым, как говорят местные, спит дьявол.   
  
Мороз пополз у Эми по коже, по полу снова потянуло незримым январским сквозняком, хотя камин потрескивал все так же ярко, а полумрак в углах гостиной, до того казавшийся уютным, зашевелился, защелкал сигментированными ногами по стенам и потек с одной на другую.  
  
— Я, конечно, не очень в это верю, — продолжала миссис Мэйсон, вытягивая из ворота простой деревянный крестик и крепко сжимая его в руке, — но по городу давно уже ходить небезопасно. В окнах на окраинах по ночам видят синий свет, тени начинают шевелиться, поэтому эти убийства не стали ни для кого неожиданностью. Но то, как на них реагирует мой муж… Ох, Эми, он не ищет спасения у Господа, он идет по следу, словно одержимый, и во всех наших разговорах раз за разом проскальзывает Мистери Хиллз.   
  
Она опустила голову, в глазах ее заблестели слезы.   
  
— Я боюсь, что они его заворожили, — выдохнула она.   
  
Эми сидела в кресле неподвижно, и под кожей у нее тек какой-то мертвенный холод. Она снова как наяву видела ртутные блики в острых чертах, узкие прорези глазниц, а внутри — болезненное текучее пламя.  _Железное лицо_  склонялась к ней из густеющего мрака гостиной, а она могла лишь до побеления костяшек стискивать в руках край шали и пытаться справиться с дыханием.   
  
Темнота была здесь, она змеилась в самом сердце форта, отбрасывая сквозь пламя серебристые отсветы мертвой стали, она прицеливалась, вытягивая первые тонкие щупальца, глумливо хлюпала в щелях под дверями и ждала. Жертва сама приближалась к капкану ее зубов, ступала по мягкому ковру игл проклятого леса.   
  
В нужный момент челюсти сомкнутся.   
  
И кто знает, кого они перекусят пополам?  
  
 _Кого угодно смогут._  
  
— Ох, Эми, простите, я совсем вас напугала, — виновато сказала миссис Мэйсон, сжав ее руку в своих, и Эми вернулась в реальность.   
  
Камин снова потрескивал теплым живым пламенем, полумрак — обычный  _мирный_  полумрак — ютился в своих углах, даже не пытаясь выбраться наружу, у их ног на ковре посапывал огромный чуткий пес, а миссис Мэйсон смотрела на нее почти с сестринским беспокойством.   
  
Вот только внутри теперь на месте умиротворения копошилась суетливая склизкая тревога, которая натягивала нервы и медленно отравляла кровь. Та самая, которая доводила здесь женщин до исступления.   
  
— Я в порядке, — насквозь фальшиво улыбнулась Эми, поздравив себя с тем, как ровно звучит ее голос. — Спасибо, что поделились со мной.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон, кажется, не очень ей поверила, но послушно откинулась на спинку своего кресла, отпустив ее руку.   
  
— Простите, что назвала вас по имени, — сказала она после паузы. — Я переволновалась.   
  
— Ничего, — Эми разгладила шаль на коленях, отмечая, что руки почти не дрожат. Ей удалось справиться с приступом. — Мне так даже приятнее. А насчет всего этого не волнуйтесь, Доктор сможет справиться.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон склонила голову к плечу, рассыпая тяжелые каштановые пряди по бархату кресла, и с интересом посмотрела на нее.   
  
— Почему вы постоянно называете графа доктором? Это его профессия?   
  
Теперь Эми улыбнулась уже по-настоящему, чувствуя, как при мысли о нем и Рори в груди разливается приятное тепло. Она не особо за них волновалась — уж эти двое не дадут друг друга в обиду. Главное, чтобы после их визита от Мистери Хиллз осталось хоть что-нибудь.   
  
— Потому что граф из него не очень, а вот Доктор — что надо, — честно ответила Эми и хмыкнула.   
  
Миссис Мэйсон посмотрела на свои руки, скрывая легкую улыбку.   
  
— Что ж, понятнее не стало, но я запомню, — позволила она себе короткий смешок, изящно поднимаясь с кресла. — Уже совсем поздно, Эми, пойдемте, я покажу вам ваши комнаты, а потом помогу мужу закончить с бумагами.   
  
Эми поднялась, поправляя на плечах шаль, и последовала за ней. Джордж поднял голову и сонно проводил их взглядом. 

  
  
***  
Над побережьем Массачусетса поднималось солнце. Омытое за ночь в водах океана, оно чистым золотым диском плыло над бухтой Кэт, играло в приливных волнах, перекатывавшихся через песчаную косу, и трепетно поглаживало залегший между заливами город. У линии прибоя ссорились чайки, на востоке, над лесом, тянулись у горизонта тонкие полоски перистых облаков, свежий утренний бриз набегал с воды и дышал в лицо прохладой, расправляя британский флаг над фортом Ли.   
  
Безмятежное, тихое майское утро.  
  
 _Слишком безмятежное_ , думал Доктор.   
  
Он как раз вышел за ворота форта и прищурился на солнце. ТАРДИС надежно притерлась к частоколу со стороны залива Коллинса, так что была скрыта тенью, углом стены и изломом берега одновременно от чужих глаз. Доктор лениво размышлял об этом, когда почувствовал что-то неладное. Караульные переговаривались слишком оживленно, с верфей не слышалось стука и треска, которые сопровождали работу мастеров, а улица, ведущая от крепости в город, была подозрительно пустынна.   
  
Складывалось ощущение, что нечто стянуло всех жителей Салема в одно место, что-то необычное и волнительное, потому что солдаты искренне негодовали из-за невозможности оставить пост.   
  
— Хорошо-о, — протянул сзади Рори, подставляя лицо ветру и рассеянно улыбаясь.   
  
Эми молча согласилась, откидывая волосы со лба. Сегодня она выглядела уже гораздо лучше: на щеки вернулся румянец, глаза заблестели, походка снова пружинила уверенностью. Доктор смазанно улыбнулся ей через плечо и снова внимательно оглядел Салем. Над городом разносился звон церковного колокола, длинные тени ближайших ферм полосками ложились на дорогу.   
  
Звон колокола. Вот черт.   
  
— Вот черт! — воскликнул сзади Рори, когда Доктор уже сорвался с места и гигантскими скачками понесся к Салему.   
  
— Доктор! — крикнула в спину Эми, но у него не было, совсем не было времени что-то объяснять.   
  
У Повелителя Времени снова его нет, каков пассаж.   
  
Бриз с насмешливой угрозой посвистывал вокруг, солнце бросалось в левый глаз бликами, а над городом все катился и катился звон, двигаясь Доктору навстречу прибоем фатума. Давно, очень давно он не бегал так быстро. Наверное, потому что обычно бегал не за, а от.   
  
Хотя сейчас Доктор не был уверен, что именно лаллан-ши сыграла ключевую роль в надвигающейся катастрофе. Она скорее чуть помогла, а уж дальше его визави справился и сам.   
  
— Только попробуй, — рыкнул себе под нос Доктор.   
  
Хотя знал, что он — уже попробовал. И даже преуспел.

  
  
***  
Доктор вылетел на главную площадь, едва не врезавшись в задние ряды толпы, и остановился, выравнивая дыхание.   
  
Толпа шумела, роптала, колыхалась, без умолку говорила, и в ее многоголосом гуле слышалась поступь надвигающейся бури. Страх, преследовавший каждого из присутствующих уже несколько месяцев, настойчивый, въевшийся под кожу, как химикат, проступал наружу, множился присутствием таких же напуганных и затравленных — и обращался в глухую ярость. Ненависть разливалась в воздухе и пьянила толпу, пробуждая в ней звериный инстинкт — желание разорвать угрозу, пока они превосходят числом.   
  
Доктор знал это состояние больших масс, прекрасно представлял, насколько управляемым становится человечество, когда из разумных индивидуумов их сгоняют в стадо, щелкая над головами кнутом.   
  
Этот бич свистел уже четыре месяца, и Доктор не хотел даже представлять, до какого исступления может довести их лаллан-ши.   
  
Впереди слева возвышалась церковь, исполосованная утренними тенями. От нее во все стороны растекался глубокий, отзывающийся внутри вибрацией голос колокола, похожий на мерный гром набата.   
  
Посреди площади громадился неказистый эшафот из грубо сколоченных досок, зато перекладина была что надо: вытесанная из ствола целиком, она покоилась на двух мощных опорах, украшенная пеньковыми галстуками. Одна из трех веревок была совсем новой, две другие — уже промасленными и измочаленными, со стертой внутренней стороной.   
  
Доктор против воли стиснул кулаки.   
  
За эшафотом, как декорация к чудовищному спектаклю, стояло темное здание с острой треугольной крышей, похожее на упершуюся в голубое майское небо черную угрожающую пику. Двойные двери Дома Суда были пока заперты, но слушание вот-вот должно подойти к концу.   
  
Стоило Доктору об этом подумать, как колокольный звон затих. Толпа зашумела, завыла, засвистела, зашлась злым едким хохотом — боялась, а потому скалилась на небольшую процессию, появившуюся на пороге Дома Суда.   
  
Впереди шел пастор Пэррис, бледный и страшный, в идеально сидящей черной сутане с ослепительно белым накрахмаленным воротником. Его налитые кровью глаза, глубоко ввалившиеся, подчеркнутые сизыми кругами снизу, смотрели с больным, агрессивным торжеством, словно он готов был вцепиться в горло любому, кто посмеет оспорить его триумф. Простой деревянный крест весомо покачивался на шее.  
  
За ним тремя двойками шагали прихожане, тоже облаченные в черное и с крестами, с одухотворенными, но безжалостными глазами. Они ступали в ногу, как солдаты, шли коробкой, как опытные конвоиры, а между ними, в цепях, бледные и измученные, с заплаканными, искаженными отчаянием лицами плелись Сара Осборн и ее приемная дочь, Сара Гуд.   
  
Старая вдова клонилась к земле под тяжестью железных оков, на тощих иссохших руках наливались синие и багровые пятна, изодранное платье висело клочьями, на плечах едва держалась перемазанная грязью шаль, прикрывавшая увядшую грудь. Ее хриплое дыхание, полное стонов, было слышно даже сквозь оглушительный гогот толпы.   
  
Молодая нищенка, Сара Гуд, шла прямо, но взгляда не поднимала. Голые окровавленные ступни пятнали пыль площади, по пальцам бежали багровые дорожки с разодранных кандалами запястий, половина светлых волос на голове слиплась от крови, а вся правая сторона лица была вздувшейся и сизой. Серые глаза потухли, в них болотным туманом стояла обреченность.   
  
Пастор рассекал толпу, как раскаленный клинок. Люди сами шарахались от него, уступая дорогу, потому что бледное, полное священной ярости лицо ужасало и отталкивало. Он взошел на эшафот сам, жестом велел жуткой процессии следовать за ним, и остановился у края, глядя на толпу сверху вниз так неистово, что шум стих сам собой, осталось только взволнованное, трепещущее от возбуждения всеобщее дыхание.   
  
Доктор вспомнил громадную арену Колизея, пеструю от огромного количества людей, живую и жаждущую крови, пульсирующую в своем внутреннем ритме долгой агонии человеческих душ. От криков там закладывало уши, великий амфитеатр выл и стенал, как адский город Дит, пока внизу львы, щеря окровавленные пасти, кружили около сбившихся в плотную группку измотанных христиан. Но истерика толпы затихала, стоило подняться в блеске золота и величия императору. Когда он вытягивал руку, собираясь обрекать и миловать, весь многотысячный Колизей замирал в общей трепетной, жадной тишине, затаившись и готовясь взорваться ликующими воплями, когда палец опустится вниз и цепи, сдерживавшие львов, ослабнут. На лицах у истерзанных христиан проступало только пустое, сосущее отчаяние, когда под лязг звеньев хищники срывались с места.   
  
А толпа смотрела во все глаза. Прямо как сейчас.  
  
Какая же чудовищная, безжалостная ирония!  
  
Пастор вскинул руку, и Доктор почти увидел на его пальце блеск незримого императорского кольца Флавиев. Толпа затихла совсем.   
  
— Властью, данной мне нашим Господом Богом и признанной вами, мои сограждане, я обвиняю этих женщин, — без всякого вступления начал он, — в ведовстве и сношениях с дьяволом. Взгляните на них! Хорошо рассмотрите тех, кто пил кровь ваших сестер и сводил дочерей с ума!   
  
Несчастных толкнули вперед, и они замерли по обе стороны от Пэрриса, жалкие, избитые, лишенные даже призрака надежды. Старая Сара Осборн кашляла кровью, а молоденькая Гуд упрямо сжимала челюсти и смотрела себе под ноги.   
  
— Сколько бед они принесли нашему городу! Предавшие Господа, предавшие наш город, предавшие самих себя, они не заслуживают даже вашего презрения! — пастор взмахнул руками, и толпа согласно взвыла, вскидывая в воздух кулаки. — Но мы — верные слуги Отца нашего, мы не допустим того, чтобы по милосердно дарованным нам землям расползалась скверна, мы отсечем этой змее голову до того, как она ужалит! Так, дети мои?  
  
Последние его слова потонули в таком единодушном вопле, что Доктор едва не закрыл уши руками. Повсюду вокруг него были багровые от возбуждения лица, широко распахнутые глаза, полные фанатизма, и злые оскалы на лицах, в которых не осталось почти ничего человеческого.   
  
Доктор любил людей, Доктор постоянно защищал человечество от всего, что приходило к нему извне, но в такие моменты он порой забывал, почему так верит в эту пока слабую, юную расу.   
  
Люди могли быть совершенно потрясающими, а могли превращаться в самых пугающих существ, что ему доводилось видеть.   
  
Пастор окидывал беснующийся народ потемневшим взглядом, здравый смысл в котором уступил месту бешеному блеску священного экстаза. Он позволил прихожанам неистово вопить и угрожать пару минут, а потом поднял руку, и послушная толпа снова умолкла, горящими глазами рассматривая своего вожака. У нее больше не было составляющих: дыхание, ярость и помутнение рассудка уже стали одними на всех.   
  
— Но это еще не все их преступления, — произнес пастор, и люди ахнули. — Самого страшного я еще не озвучил.   
  
По взмаху его руки женщин оттащили назад и небрежно накинули петли им на шеи. Двое помощников соскользнули с эшафота и, просочившись сквозь толпу, скрылись в Доме Суда.   
  
— Мы — милосердные христиане, — пастор добавил в голос патетичных завываний, но глаза его полыхали. — И мы многое могли им простить, от многого освободить, помочь справиться с бесовским искушением. Но они совершили нечто такое, что отвратило от них самого Господа, который милосерднее нас всех. И за это мне придется покарать их, как бы ни обливалось кровью мое сердце.   
  
«Рано, — сказал сам себе Доктор. — Рано. Смотри. Она где-то здесь».   
  
Его трясло от желания вмешаться в это безумие, остановить, защитить и образумить, но он не мог, просто не мог упустить шанс остановить лаллан-ши до того, как она толкнет первый камень грядущего обвала.   
  
Пастор выдержал долгую драматическую паузу, с мрачным удовлетворением глядя, как перешептываются пуритане, а потом поднял руки и запрокинул голову к небу.  
  
— Боже благий, да будут плодом моего служения не только одобрение людей  
или уважение и похвала народа! Вложи в мои грешные руки силу твоей карающей длани, дабы изгнать нечистого с этой праведной земли! — толпа молчала так, словно площадь была пуста, никто не смел даже вздохнуть, завороженно глядя на Пэрриса. — Ибо эти нечистые осквернили самое светлое, что ты ниспослал нам! Душу ребенка!  
  
Общий ошеломленный выдох напоминал порыв сухого ветра над крышей Колизея. Пастор выбросил руку в сторону, указывая в сторону Дома Суда. Пуритане единодушно развернулись, как десятки марионеток на одних и тех же нитках.   
  
Два помощника пастора на вытянутых руках держали маленькую девочку лет четырех. Еще по-младенчески пухлые ручки и тонкие ножки-веточки перетягивали грубые веревки, светлые волосы сбились и потускнели, испачканные в пыли, а огромные — на половину лица — синие глаза были широко распахнуты, и в них слезами застыл наивный ужас. Маленький розовый ротик кривился, из рассеченной брови на скулу сбегала багровая дорожка.   
  
Девочка дрожала всем телом, но веревки и бестрепетные руки, вскинувшие ее над толпой, только сильнее врезались в кожу, оставляя царапины и синяки. Над затихшей толпой разносились ее тихие, жалобные всхлипы.   
  
Мгновение стояла такая оглушительная тишина, что замер даже ветер, а потом пуритане грянули так, что в стоящей рядом с Домом Суда церкви задрожали витражи. Вой, полный гнева и возбуждения, сотрясал площадь, в несчастных женщин, полетели первые палки и камни, девочка тихо, безнадежно плакала.   
  
Доктор стоял неподвижно, словно его поразило молнией. Он, конечно, ожидал от пастора какой-нибудь выходки, но и подумать не мог, что этот трусливый безумец зайдет так далеко. Посягнет на запретное. Опустится ниже, чем убившая уже полдюжины девушек лаллан-ши. Невозможно, в это было просто невозможно поверить.   
  
Прагматичная его часть требовала выждать еще немного, сосредоточиться на ощущениях, ухватить скользкое, нечеткое присутствие за хвост и вывести устроившую все это тварь на чистую воду, заставить ее заплатить за каждую слезинку малышки.   
  
Но для этого нужно было делать то, что Доктор не мог и не умел — стоять и смотреть.   
  
Как раз в этот момент сзади появились запыхавшиеся Эми и Рори, почти налетевшие на неестественно прямую спину Доктора. Он услышал ошеломленный выдох Эми и тихую ругань ее мужа, сам пытаясь справиться с неистовым двойным сердцебиением.   
  
— Что здесь… — начал Рори.  
  
— Происходит?.. — закончила за него Эми.  
  
Доктор не мог отвести глаз от грязных коленок и мокрых дорожек на нежных щечках, когда девочку грубо поставили на ноги возле пастора.  
  
— Я не знаю, — прошептал он. — Я не знаю.   
  
— Посмотрите! — выл Пэррис. — Посмотрите на малютку Дороти! Ее обратила в ведовство, отвернула от Господа собственная мать! Что за несчастное дитя! И мне уже никак не очистить ее нежную искалеченную душу!  
  
По взмаху руки пастора на эшафот вкатили пустую закрытую бочку и поставили ее посредине. Между Сарой Осборн и Сарой Гуд.   
  
 _Точно под третьей петлей._  
  
— Доктор, — предупреждающе протянула Эми.  
  
— Рори, — выдохнул он. — Бегом в особняк Осборн. Я хочу знать, за что христиане вешают четырехлетних девочек. Но осторожнее.   
  
— Понял, — коротко ответил Уильямс, тяжело сглотнув. Хлопнул Доктора по плечу и сорвался с места.  
  
— Эми, — продолжил тот. — В форт за миссис Мэйсон. Встретишь по пути капитана — давай его ко мне.   
  
— Арестовывать пастора? — спросила она с плохо скрытым гневом.   
  
На эшафоте Пэррис, опять заставив толпу замолкнуть движением руки, наклонился к девочке и спросил с притворной лаской:  
  
— Дороти, ты ведь сама мне призналась, что ведовствуешь?   
  
Малышка, давясь слезами, кивнула и закричала — тоненьким, срывающимся голоском:  
  
— Я просто не хотела расставаться с мамочкой! Она не ведьма! И я тоже!  
  
— Тебя уже научили лгать, бедное, оскверненное юное создание, — скорбно покачал головой пастор.   
  
— Не смей! — взвыла Сара Гуд. — Руки прочь от моей дочери!  
  
По лицу у нее текли слезы, но в глазах была такая решимость, такое желание защитить, что даже Пэррис на миг вздрогнул. Сара рванулась, зазвенели цепи, но петля на шее заставила ее подавиться воздухом и дернула назад. Дороти разрыдалась, неразборчиво лепеча «Мамочка».   
  
— Арестовывать? Его? — переспросил Доктор у Эми. — Капитан будет держать  _меня_.  
  
Он не смотрел на нее, но знал, что в теплых карих глазах уже блестит влага. Эми положила руку ему на спину, чуть сжала ткань пиджака.   
  
— Доктор, ты дрожишь, — сказала она, сглатывая комок в горле. — Не…  
  
— Молчи, — оборвал он ее. — Когда я зол, лучше молчи. Вперед!  
  
— Я мигом, — согласилась она дрогнувшим голосом и, развернувшись, бросилась в сторону форта.   
  
Доктор все еще не почувствовал лаллан-ши. Но сейчас под кожей набирала силу солнечная буря, так что на это ему стало откровенно плевать. Схватив за плечи двух ближайших пуритан, он без усилий раздвинул их в стороны и начал прокладывать себе дорогу к эшафоту. Люди сначала обозленно оборачивались, потом сталкивались с ним взглядом и, сразу потухнув изнутри, отступали в сторону.   
  
На эшафоте пастор уже поставил Дороти на бочку и любовно затянул ей петлю вокруг шеи. Синие глаза стали совсем огромными, малышку парализовало страхом, лишь слезы все бежали и бежали по щекам. Ее мать, бившаяся в цепях, хрипела и скалила зубы, как волчица на окруживших ее гончих. Осборн молилась, сомкнув сухие руки в замок.   
  
И тут произошло нечто непредвиденное.   
  
Пастор мельком взглянул на толпу, и они с Доктором столкнулись взглядами. В глазах Пэрриса взметнулись страх и ненависть, а потом он резко обернулся к помощнику, застывшему у рычага виселицы.   
  
— Заклинаю Богом и дьяволом, остановитесь! — грянул Доктор так, что толпа испуганно замерла, а палач отшатнулся, убрав руку с полированной рукоятки.   
  
В голове у Доктора бились две отрывочные мысли:  _отвертка не сработает с деревом_  и  _слишком далеко_.   
  
Но они слишком ошеломлены и напуганы, он выиграл еще несколько секунд. Пуритане расступались перед ним сами, растерянно моргая, так что у него еще есть…  
  
 _Рука пастора легла на рычаг и резко опустила его вниз._  
  
…шансы.  
  
 _Доски под ногами несчастных провалились._  
  
Оба сердца в груди Доктора одновременно пропустили удар, а потом забились так, что задрожали ребра. Выброс адреналина заставил кровь вскипеть, и тремя длинными прыжками Доктор взлетел на эшафот, небрежным движением отбрасывая бросившегося к нему пастора в сторону.  
  
Еще через миг он уже был перед тремя задыхающимися жизнями, которые должен был спасти. Звуковая отвертка жгла через ткань рубашки.   
  
 _Дерево и пенька. Бесполезно._  
  
Все это продолжалось какие-то тысячные доли секунды, не успел еще утихнуть сухой грохот упавшей бочки, а Сара Осборн уже приподняла морщинистые веки и тихо выдохнула:  
  
— Их.  
  
И Доктор понял. Понял и принял ее выбор.   
  
Закусив губу, он широким шагом оказался между Сарой Гуд и маленькой Дороти, обхватывая одну за талию, а другую — под коленями. Все мышцы напряглись, когда он приподнял обеих вместе с кандалами. Малышка тут же начала жадно хватать ртом воздух, все ее личико сморщилось и посинело, а Сара развернула голову в петле, насколько могла, и прошептала:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, милая.  
  
— Ты не умрешь, — пропыхтел Доктор, поднимая их обеих еще выше. — Никто из вас не умрет. Слышишь меня?! Дыши.   
  
Сара посмотрела на него дикими глазами: такими взрослыми, такими усталыми для такого юного лица. Внутри у Доктора что-то сжалось.   
  
— Дыши ради дочери и за ту, что заменила тебе мать! — рявкнул он.   
  
Сара, по лицу которой уже разливалась нехорошая бледность, распахнула рот и вздохнула полной грудью, тут же заходясь кашлем. Сильные судороги, сотрясавшие ее тело, болью и стоном отозвались у Доктора в мышцах, но он не разжал бы рук, даже если бы Пэррис решил выстрелить ему в спину. Отчаяние, твердость и надежда мешались внутри в безумный коктейль, который бил в голову, а злость только добавляла ему градусов.   
  
Колизей сзади ошеломленно безмолвствовал.   
  
По ступеням эшафота дробно простучали каблуки, и в поле зрения появился синий мундир с бликующими на солнце пуговицами. Капитан выхватил шпагу и одним широким движением перерубил обе веревки. Доктор мимолетно удивился его силе и точности удара. Жертвы повисли на нем, но Мэйсон уже бережно подхватывал с другой стороны Сару, помогая ей опуститься на колени, так что Доктор смог прижать к себе рыдающую Дороти.   
  
Маленькое тельце в его объятиях содрогалось, пиджак намокал от слез, а девочка все плакала и плакала, открыто и искренне, от боли и страха, и Доктор никак не мог ее успокоить.   
  
— Дороти, милая, маленькая, моя Дороти, — прохрипели сбоку, и он опустился на корточки, позволяя Саре взять дочь на руки.   
  
— Мама, мама, мамочка, — тут же залепетала она сквозь слезы, вжимаясь в родное тело так, словно хотела спрятаться в ее объятиях от всего мира.   
  
Сара подняла на Доктора измученные глаза и выдавила тень улыбки.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептала она и уткнулась носом в светлые волосы малышки, позволяя себе расслабить плечи и дать волю слезам.   
  
Доктор медленно выпрямился. Сара Осборн висела в петле, обмякнув, и уже не дышала. Но на губах у нее осталась легкая, едва заметная материнская усмешка.   
  
Та самая, с которой она трепала его по голове.   
  
Капитан, рывком подняв пастора с досок, на которые тот рухнул от толчка Доктора, без размаха ударил его в челюсть, скидывая с эшафота под ноги ошеломленно охнувшей толпе.   
  
— Антихрист, — прорычал Мэйсон, с лязгом возвращая шпагу в ножны.   
  
Доктор сделал шаг вперед и остановился на самом краю возвышения, перед настороженно замершим Колизеем.   
  
— Вы, — начал он и выдохнул, чтобы справиться с голосом, — люди?   
  
Толпа сделала шаг назад, растерянно глядя на него.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, — повторил Доктор и поднял голову, пригвождая взглядом пуритан к земле, — вы — люди?   
  
Над площадью висела оглушительная тишина.  
  
— После всего этого вы — люди? — давил Доктор, указывая рукой на неподвижное тело и рыдающих мать и ребенка. — Вы — христиане? Никогда не слышал более омерзительной лжи.   
  
По толпе прокатился шепот, кто-то указал на пастора.   
  
— Вы, — Доктор тяжело дышал, смотрел исподлобья, чувствуя, как глаза жгут злые слезы, — жестокие трусы, забывшие человечность и свое собственное имя. Озверевшие, жадные до крови, лишенные чести и милосердия.  
  
Толпа сделала еще шаг назад.   
  
— Вы только что чуть не убили маленькую девочку, даже не посмотрев, насколько у нее синие глаза. Вы только что чуть не убили ее мать, которая готова была вывернуть себе руки, чтобы закрыть от ваших сальных взглядов свое дитя.   
  
Доктор сглотнул и медленно выдохнул.  
  
— Вы убили ласковую, мудрую старую женщину, которая пекла для ваших детей хлеб, не прося за это ни гроша. Убили без всякой жалости, — он вскинул голову и стиснул челюсти. — И вы хотите сказать, что вы люди?  
  
По толпе прокатилась общая дрожь. Кто-то сухо всхлипнул.   
  
— Бегите, — бросил Доктор и покачал головой. Гнев клокотал в нем, как атмосфера Венеры. —  _Бегите!_  
  
Пуритане сорвались с места как один. Толкая друг друга, в полном молчании, не смея даже обернуться, они бросились с площади на боковые улицы и бежали, бежали, бежали. Доктор слышал, как хлопают двери их домов, представлял, как они забиваются в угол, пытаясь перевести дух. Сжимал и разжимал кулаки, стараясь успокоиться.   
  
— Граф, — негромко окликнул его Мэйсон. — Впечатляет.   
  
Доктор молча развернулся, подошел к телу Сары Осборн и бережно приподнял его. Капитан понятливо приблизился и, ослабив петлю, снял ее с шеи. Сара оказалась совсем легонькая, сухая и еще теплая.   
  
Еще теплая.  
  
Доктор, прерывисто дыша, уложил ее на доски, бережно расправил волосы и одернул шаль. Край ее сполз с шеи, обнажая ключицы, и  _Доктор застыл._  
  
Мэйсон успокаивал плачущую Сару Гуд, обещая ей дом и безопасность в границах форта, Пэррис бесформенной темной кучей валялся возле эшафота, а Доктор все сидел на корточках и смотрел, смотрел, не моргая и перестав дышать.   
  
На сухой коже две глубокие, много раз повторенные царапины сходились под прямым углом, развернутым вершиной влево.   
  
Руна. Кен. Факел.   
  
— Граф? — неуверенно окликнул его Мэйсон.   
  
Доктор распрямился, пытаясь совладать с вставшей в горле злой горечью, произнес почти ровно:  
  
— Позаботьтесь о ней, капитан. Забирайте ее в форт и присмотрите за миссис Понд и вашей женой. И никому не верьте.  
  
Мэйсон нахмурился, приобнимая замершую Сару за плечи.   
  
— А вы?  
  
— А мне нужно… — начал Доктор, но его перебили.   
  
Где-то на северо-западе от них что-то глухо рявкнуло. По городу прокатилось дрожащее эхо, стекла в окнах Дома Суда тихонько задребезжали. В голубое майское небо, выворачиваясь наизнанку, поднимались клубы дыма.   
  
Очень сильный взрыв. Либо у Сары Осборн в особняке был пороховой склад, либо их там действительно ждали.   
  
 _Рори._  
  
— Делайте, что прошу, — приказал Доктор и одним прыжком соскочил с эшафота.   
  
Все, что он мог — это бежать.


	3. Усыпальница войны

Сначала Рори вылетел на улицу, где стоял особняк Сары Осборн. И она оказалась угрожающе пустой. Стоило ему приблизиться к забору, как мир перевернулся, скрутился в сияющий комок осколков и ударил во все стороны, рассыпая ослепительные блики. Горячая боль налегла на него приливной волной, и мира не стало.   
  
Остались только темнота и мертвая, оглушительная тишина, которая пала сверху, как саван.   
  
Внезапно сквозь нее начали проступать блики: охристые, багровые, голубоватые. В лицо подул жаркий ветер, а в горле неожиданно осел горький привкус дыма. Из калейдоскопа пляшущих языками пламени оттенков стало проступать изображение: сначала контуры, потом тени, потом цвета вплелись в них — и Рори оказался под необъятным куполом неба, в которое поднимались огромные столбы пепельно-коричневого дыма, страшно подсвеченные снизу алым.  
  
Он огляделся — и ему захотелось кричать. Чудовищная картина въедалась в мозг, рев пламени и жуткий глухой рокот крошили его существо мощными колебаниями на грани инфразвука, небо проваливалось куда-то вверх, выцветая гарью, а на то, что было у прямо перед ним, смотреть было просто физически невозможно.   
  
От одного взгляда боль начинала выворачивать наизнанку.   
  
Он зажмурился, но пейзаж уже впечатался ему в веки и все равно стоял, величественный и сокрушительный. Рори согнулся пополам, закрыл голову руками и отчаянно позвал забвение. Лучше уж та бездна, в которую он рухнул сначала, чем вот это вот концентрированное воплощение ужаса. Он все звал и звал, то грозил, то умолял, забыв свое собственное имя, а гарь душила его, отнимая секунду за секундой, отламывая по кусочку от его личности, чтобы сжечь ее дотла.   
  
Но бездна вдруг откликнулась, встала стеной дрожащего спасительного мрака, пошла изнутри алыми трещинами и обрушилась, погребая его под собой. Зато на смену адскому пейзажу пришли они.   
  
Темнота.  
  
И тишина.  
  
— …ри! Рори, Рори, ты как? — прохладные подрагивающие пальцы Доктора легли ему на скулы, и он точно вынырнул из холодного озера.   
  
Желанный воздух хлынул в легкие, и Рори отчаянно, жадно задышал, вдыхая так глубоко, что внутри что-то начало саднить. Все тело болело, жуткие картины, подброшенные ему сознанием — но своим ли? — и все еще свежие, вставали перед глазами, и только руки Доктора, которые теперь спустились на его плечи, мешали снова провалиться в вязкое болото видений.   
  
— Доктор? — Рори сфокусировал на его лице взгляд.  
  
— Узнаешь? Прекрасно! — Повелитель Времени облегченно улыбнулся. — Сколько пальцев?   
  
Рори скептично поднял брови, потому что вопрос был задан, когда перед его лицом появилась знакомая звуковая отвертка и застрекотала.   
  
— Вижу, ты в норме, — хлопнул его по плечу Доктор, мельком посмотрев на показания, и протянул руку, помогая подняться на ноги. — Что здесь было?   
  
Рори отряхнул колени и наконец распрямился, тут же приоткрыв от удивления рот. Старый особняк Сары Осборн покосился и осел на один угол, торцевая стена была вывернута наружу и щетинилась обугленными обломками досок, а посреди двора, одним краем касаясь дома, а другим — опрокинутого забора, чернел след от взрыва.   
  
Неплохого такого взрыва.   
  
Рори опустил взгляд на свои покрытые гарью руки.   
  
— Доктор, у тебя есть зеркало?   
  
— Лучше не надо, — он смотрел на дом, но Рори все равно видел едва сдерживаемую усмешку. — Но лицо все-таки вытри. А вот волосы можешь так оставить, мне нравится.   
  
Рори тщательно вытер щеки и лоб рукавом, с ужасом посмотрел на количество сажи на нем, а потом осторожно ощупал голову — и понял, что вся его челка стоит дыбом и, скорее всего, неплохо закоптилась.   
  
— Вот уж спасибо, — пробурчал он, пытаясь хоть как-то пригладить это безобразие. Доктор закашлял в кулак. — Хватит с Эми одного спутника с дурацкой прической.   
  
— Вот уж спасибо, — передразнил Доктор и обиженно поджал губы, отходя к обломкам забора и касаясь ладонью еще теплой земли. — Очень сильный взрыв. Цепи? Почему цепи?   
  
— Какие цепи? — не понял Рори, сглатывая мерзкий привкус на языке. Кажется, его немного контузило.   
  
— Забудь про них, — отмахнулся Доктор. — Что ты видел?   
  
Рори мороз продрал по коже, стоило смыслу вопроса осесть у него в голове. Перед глазами встала картина, заставлявшая волосы шевелиться у него на затылке. Жар снова обжег ему щеки, дым стиснул горло, а на глаза навернулись слезы.   
  
— Пустыню, — ответил Рори дрогнувшим голосом. — Я видел пустыню — до горизонта, ровную, под палящим солнцем. Она горела. Огонь был повсюду, от него плавился песок. И дым, много дыма, столько, что не видно неба — только черные и серые клубы. И трупы. Повсюду трупы, Доктор.   
  
Доктор приблизился, положил руки ему на плечи и заглянул в глаза.   
  
— Что еще, Рори? Это важно, ты не представляешь насколько.   
  
— Ну, — он отвел глаза. — В дыму что-то было. Не на земле, в воздухе. Что-то большое, оно двигалось медленно, но уверенно, я видел только тень, но откуда-то знал, что это оно выжгло все до горизонта. В пустыне раньше был город, но оно его уничтожило, остались только пирамиды…  
  
— Пирамиды? — перебил его Доктор, слегка встряхнув за плечи.   
  
— Я видел только тени, но точно пирамиды, — кивнул Рори. — Это что, Египет?  
  
Доктор мягко оттолкнул его от себя и заходил по кругу, ероша пальцами волосы. Рори видел, как мечется из стороны в сторону яркий взгляд, как беззвучно шевелятся губы и морщится лоб. Повелитель Времени думал, складывал мозаику из кусочков, раз за разом разбивая ее и собирая в новый узор, ища правильный рисунок.  
  
— Египет, с чего Египет? Пирамид полно по всему Древнему Востоку, их все строили, кто ступеньками, кто насыпями, кто блоками, потому что всем хотелось, видите ли, красивую усыпальницу!   
  
Доктор сбился с шага и замер.   
  
— Никакой это не Египет! Я — идиот! — он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Почему я идиот? — еще хлопок, без жалости, раскрытой ладонью. — Пустыня, пирамида, усыпальница, факел. Факел! Как я не понял раньше? Она пытается поднять Баал в воздух!   
  
— Доктор, — опасливо окликнул его Рори.   
  
— Ты видел Ханаан, Рори, — был ответ. — Она зачем-то показала тебе Ханаан пять тысяч лет назад, когда Баал заставил весь Аравийский полуостров уверовать в него. Но смысл?   
  
— Ты же говорил, что корабль мертв, — Рори не понимал, что происходит. Вернее, начинал понимать, и от этого ему становилось не по себе.   
  
— Да, говорил, и он действительно мертв окончательно и бесповоротно, запустить двигатели невозможно, — согласился Доктор быстро. — Но она почему-то уверена, что сможет это сделать. Для этого она ищет факел.   
  
Он неожиданно замолк и медленно обернулся к Рори, подошел и оглядел его с головы до ног, кусая губы.   
  
— Но мы ведь знаем, что она уже нашла его, да? Делающего невозможное возможным, — тихо произнес он. — Как думаешь, почему Эми нас еще не догнала?   
  
На Рори словно обрушился молот какого-то разъяренного бога. Он подавился воздухом и почувствовал, как болезненно сжалось сердце. Верить не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось. Но Доктор сам говорил, что ему Рори может верить.   
  
— Что… это значит?  
  
— Лаллан-ши — древние стальные змеи-оборотни, жаждущие власти больше всего на свете, — продолжал Доктор, глядя сквозь него. — Способны принять какой угодно облик, если прототип схож с ними по телосложению, и их не распознать даже Повелителям Времени, пока они сами того не захотят. Она с самого начала была рядом с нами, следила за каждым шагом, загоняла в угол, дурманила голову. Напала на Эми, потому что знала, когда и где она останется без нас, устроила казнь, спровоцировала горожан, взорвала дом, зная, что я брошусь тебе на помощь. Все время по правую руку на расстоянии шага, у власти и в тени, опутывая цепями, заманивая в сеть.   
  
Он стоял, сцепив руки в замок под подбородком, и смотрел на развороченный дом. В прищуренных глазах закручивалась буря.   
  
— Умно, очень умно, лаллан-ши.   
  
— Ты хочешь сказать… — Рори не мог поверить в то, что становилось все более очевидным.   
  
Капитан Мэйсон встретил их одним из первых, но проявил редкую для этих мест доброжелательность.   
Он вводил и пастора, и Доктора в курс дела, не стал задавать вопросов, когда увидел отвертку в действии.  
Именно он выдернул их тогда к верфи, вынудив оставить Эми присматривать за девочками.   
Под его рукой находится весь гарнизон, город верит ему даже больше, чем пастору Пэррису, который формально возглавляет Салем.   
Наконец, именно с ним они по мере возможности обсуждали план. И именно он раз за разом оказывался рядом.  
А еще это он прибыл сюда из Бостона в декабре. И по его приказу к руинам отправлялись патрули.   
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — голос у Рори внезапно сел, — что Мэйсон и есть лаллан-ши?  
  
Молчание Доктора было красноречивее всяких слов. Враг сыграл с ними чудовищную шутку, обвел вокруг пальца всех, заставил плясать, умело дергая за ниточки.   
  
— Но зачем давать тебе подсказку сейчас?! — почти закричал Рори. Смириться с предательством было непросто, в груди все кипело от негодования.   
  
— Она играет, — пожал плечами Доктор. — И ей весело. А еще это ультиматум.   
  
— Уль… тиматум… — повторил Рори, чувствуя, как затапливает холодом грудь. Осознание погребло его под собой.  
  
_Как думаешь, почему Эми нас еще не догнала?_  
  
— Мы же… оставили Эми… один на один…  
  
Доктор качнулся с пятки на носок.   
  
— Это ультиматум, — повторил он, словно не слыша его. — Пойду ли я у нее на поводу, получив призрачную надежду, или рискну напасть, зная, что лаллан-ши не церемонятся с заложниками. Дает мне выбор.   
  
Отрицать было уже бессмысленно. Их обставили.   
  
— Эми уже у него? Нее? Аргх, без разницы! — взорвался Рори. — Идем, мы должны что-то сделать!  
  
Доктор даже головы не повернул, глядя на покосившийся особняк Сары Осборн. Гнев ударил Рори в голову, поэтому он не обратил внимания ни на его стиснутые пальцы, ни на острый блеск в глазах, ни на раздувающиеся ноздри. Страх за Эми мешался с яростью и пьянил его, в сознании все еще горела пустыня, а посреди языков пламени лежала его Амелия Уильямс, и вокруг нее расползалось багровое пятно.   
  
— Доктор! — зарычал Рори, одним прыжком сокращая между ними расстояние и хватая его за грудки. Темнота колыхалась внутри и кипела бледными металлическими отблесками. — Она забрала ее! Она забрала мою жену! Нашу Эми! И может сделать с ней все что угодно! Как ты не понимаешь?!  
  
Глаза Доктора полыхнули. Он одним движением оторвал Рори от себя и заговорил, чеканя каждое слово:  
  
— Это ты не понимаешь! Если с ней что-то случится, если с кем-нибудь из вас что-то случится, я останусь на пепелище! Я потеряю все, абсолютно все! Вы оба — моя человечность! — он надвинулся на Рори, чуть склонив голову набок. Голос гремел, как набат, хотя Доктор говорил пугающе тихо, не повышая тона, позволяя себе только интонацию. — Думаешь, мне не страшно? Так вот, центурион, у меня для тебя новость: я очень, очень, просто до ужаса на-пу-ган! Поэтому ты сейчас заткнешься и дашь мне подумать, потому что я не хочу — и ты, кажется, не хочешь — чтобы она пострадала из-за наших необдуманных действий! Вопросы? Прекрасно! А теперь просто замолкни на пять минут!  
  
Доктор резко отвернулся и принялся мерять улицу шагами, иногда взмахивая рукой. Его отповедь подействовала на Рори как пара галлонов ледяной воды. Стало не по себе от того, насколько быстро он потерял голову и как вывел из себя Доктора. Но то, что тот сказал…   
  
_Вы оба — моя человечность!_  
  
За такое нужно было нести ответственность, поэтому Рори без колебаний наступил на горло истеричной тьме, подсаженной в его сердце лаллан-ши, и спросил виновато:  
  
— Ты знаешь, где ее искать?  
  
— Да. Нет. Не уверен, — Доктор запустил пальцы в волосы. — Она в форте, скорее всего, но прорваться туда без боя не получится.   
  
_Лаллан-ши не церемонятся с заложниками._  
  
— Каков план?  
  
Рори внутренне подобрался и теперь смотрел на Доктора открыто, спокойно, ожидая руководства к действию, хотя внутри все дрожало и стенало, требуя немедленно броситься за Эми. Он верил Доктору и верил в Доктора. Так что сейчас меньшее, что он мог сделать — это не подводить его сомнениями.   
  
— Предложим ей то, чего она хочет. В любом случае, самый быстрый способ добраться до Эми — дать ей захлопнуть мышеловку, — после минутного колебания ответил Повелитель Времени.   
  
— Но чего она хочет?   
  
Доктор посмотрел на него в упор и ответил прямо:  
  
— Факел. То, что делает невозможное возможным.   
  
Рори непонимающе нахмурил брови. Ответ должен был лежать на поверхности, но он по-прежнему был слишком взволнован и напряжен, чтобы уловить скрытый подтекст. Доктор поморщился и пояснил:  
  
—  _Меня._  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — категорично отрезал Рори. — Судя по тому, что ты рассказывал, эта тварь по безумию и кровожадности недалеко ушла от далеков, но притом еще и мысли читает. Ты не пойдешь к ней в когти один.   
  
— Рори, — Доктор закатил глаза. — Я Повелитель Времени. Ничего со мной не случится. А ты иди и разгони народ с площади. Они могут стать проблемой.  
  
Рори чувствовал подвох, нутром чувствовал, но Доктор смотрел прямо и твердо, поэтому возражать уже не было сил.   
  
— Пожалуйста, Рори. Сделай так, как я прошу.   
  
— Ладно, — он сдался. — Ладно! Можешь на меня рассчитывать.   
  
Доктор хлопнул его по плечу, задержав руку чуть дольше.  
  
— Я в тебе не ошибся, центурион.   
  
Рори схватил его за предплечье и сурово — ну, насколько мог — посмотрел в глаза.   
  
— Пообещай, Доктор. Пообещай, что будешь в порядке.  
  
— Обещаю, — улыбнулся уголком губ он. — Давай, Рори, время поджимает!  
  
Уильямс со вздохом повернулся к нему спиной и потрусил по улице вверх, пытаясь придумать, как усмирить разбушевавшихся пуритан. Дурное предчувствие жгло его изнутри, но он верил Доктору, поэтому не оборачивался. 

  
  
***  
Когда Рори скрылся за поворотом, Доктор медленно вынул из-за спины руку и посмотрел на свои скрещенные пальцы.   
  
Настало время играть по-крупному.   
  
Он обернулся и снова окинул взглядом дом Сары Осборн. В полосках теней затаилась угроза, почерневшие от времени стены подпирали одна другую из последних сил, из провала в торцевой стене веяло смертью.   
  
О, Доктор хорошо знал это чувство: холод у затылка и легкую слабость в коленях. Раз за разом он оказывался под перекрестным огнем, раз за разом у него отнимали последний шанс, раз за разом он сам, добровольно шагал в распахнутую пасть и каким-то невероятным образом проскальзывал между сокрушительных челюстей — не невредимым, нет, но с гораздо меньшими потерями, чем следовало бы ожидать.   
  
Зачем он это делал?   
  
Доктор и сам не имел никакого представления о причинах. Просто знал, что так — надо. Просто не мог иначе, не мог просто смотреть, когда жизнь пожирала кого-то, кого он был в состоянии спасти. Возможно, заглаживал вину.   
  
Но кому какая разница?   
  
Мягко ступая по изуродованной, опаленной земле, Доктор подходил к вывороченной стене. На сломах досок слабо тлели красноватые угольки, остро пахло дымом и гарью, но он различал в воздухе что-то еще — потрескивающее, яростное напряжение, которое пока ощупывало его издалека, примеривалось, оценивало.   
  
— Ставить капканы на меня? Смело, — хмыкнул Доктор, вскидывая отвертку.   
  
Короткая вспышка зеленого, высокий дрожащий звук — и из провала тьмы внутри дома прорвался слабый бледный свет, коротко лизнув края дыры и снова боязливо укрывшись внутри. Тихое потрескивание стихло вместе с ним, зато остался резкий, свежий запах озона.   
  
Доктор подошел к самому проему, остановился на пороге и аккуратно заглянул внутрь. Сплошная темнота оскалилась на него из углов развороченного холла, развернула матовые змеиные кольца, скрадывая очертания, и заискивающе уцепилась за его тень, растворяя ее в себе. Он практически слышал, как она шелестит и перекатывается, вязкая и бархатная, вкрадчивая и ненасытная, робкая и безжалостная. С тьмой у него вообще всегда были особые отношения.   
  
Старые доски тихо поскрипывали, невидимый морозный сквозняк вздыхал в щелях, на мгновение показалось, что у дальней стены что-то мелькнуло, стремительно и плавно скользя за занавесью сумрака.   
  
— О, со мной не выйдет, — остро усмехнулся Доктор. — Давай на чистоту, лаллан-ши. Тебя все равно здесь нет.   
  
Доктор убрал отвертку во внутренний карман и решительно шагнул под просевший свод старого особняка Сары Осборн. Тьма тут же обступила его, цепляясь за штанины, к резкому аромату озона добавилась нотка тяжелого металлического запаха, бередившая внутри что-то хищное, первобытное.   
  
Теперь шарады кончились, Доктор это прекрасно понимал. Поэтому и отправил Рори подальше от себя. Он и так знал, что тот увидит возле Дома Суда: пустую площадь, кровавый круг на эшафоте, прямо под петлями, и — вполне вероятно — рыжую прядь поверх руны кен, что значит  _факел_.   
  
Одно свое сердце Доктор уже отдал в безжалостные стальные когти, так что пусть хоть второе будет в безопасности.   
  
К тому же Рори, конечно, хорош в дедукции, но в его выводах была одна огромная дыра, прямо как в этой стене: когда их ведьма атаковала Эми в доме пастора, капитан Мэйсон стоял рядом с ними в доках.   
  
А лаллан-ши, насколько Доктору известно, раздваиваться не умеют.   
  
Твердо ступая, он вышел на середину пустого просторного зала, присыпанного обломками, с покосившимся потолком и стойким запахом пыли. Стоило ему остановиться, как на стенах стали проступать бледные, мерцающие изнутри линии, переплетавшиеся между собой в сложные рунные узоры.   
  
Здесь больше не было и намека на небрежность, каждая черта была идеально выверена, многократно повторена, а сами символы не имели к Земле никакого отношения. Доктору хватило одного взгляда, чтобы узнать их — энергетическое программирование седьмого уровня, чуть хуже, чем замок на Пандорике.   
  
По комнате разливалось холодное потрескивающее инферно, мороз обвивал Доктору ноги, а волоски на коже вставали дыбом от дрожащего в воздухе напряжения. Острый белый свет прыгал со стен на полоток и жег глаза, испепелял все тени, властно наполнял собой пространство, бесновался внутри рун импульсами чистой энергии.   
  
Клетка набирала мощность, Доктор чувствовал, как она приближается к критической. Его бросало одновременно в жар и холод, в затылок дышала огромная, безжалостная опасность, ее пылающий ослепительно-синий взгляд — Доктор понятия не имел почему, но был уверен, что у угрозы он именно такой — пронизывал его насквозь, пуская вдоль позвоночника мелкую дрожь.  
  
Инстинкты вопили, практически рвали мышцы напряжением, заставляя, умоляя, требуя броситься к проему в стене и убраться с линии атаки, но Доктор стоял непоколебимо, наступив им на горло, и обводил искрящими вызовом глазами беснующиеся на стенах руны. Белые короткие молнии уже прыгали из угла в угол, подбирались все ближе, яростно метались вокруг, грозили оскалами, и Доктор уже сейчас чувствовал жар коронных разрядов.   
  
Теперь понятно, думал он отстраненно, зачем она охотилась так часто: в замкнутом пространстве сейчас скопилось чудовищное количество силы. И вся она смотрела на Доктора, и вся она хохотала ему в лицо, щеря в усмешке голые зубы черепа.   
  
Но все еще не атаковала. Словно даже лишенная разума мощь подсознательно его опасалась и подбиралась перед прыжком, чтобы сразу рухнуть всей массой, как падает тишина после главного вопроса.   
  
Доктор ощутил прилив какого-то яростного, азартного веселья. Вы только посмотрите, она играет с ним в такие игры, но по-прежнему до дрожи боится. Настолько, что программирующие знаки уловили ее подсознательный страх и переняли его. С ума спятить.   
  
— Давай же, — он раскинул руки, вызывающе улыбнулся. — Ты больше трех месяцев рисовала эти руны, меняла комбинации, копила энергию… Тратила столько ментальных сил на трех слабых женщин — какой удар по достоинству. И все ради единственного момента. Так вот он я!  
  
Доктор повернулся вокруг своей оси, молнии метались из угла в угол, замыкая его в сложную ослепительную звезду, но все еще не смея коснуться. Свет был настолько яростным, что вгрызался через зрачки в мозг, жар становился невыносимым.   
  
— Чего ты ждешь? Ведь тебе не терпится попробовать меня на зуб. О! — Доктор взмахнул руками в своей излюбленной манере. Голос его гремел, перекрывая истеричный визг электричества. — Только учти кое-что. Не люблю повторяться, но все же. Если ты вынашиваешь какие-то планы, преследуешь цели, если на них ты поставила всю свою жизнь и провал станет для тебя концом света, никогда — слышишь? — никогда и ни за что не делай одной опрометчивой вещи.   
  
Доктор развернулся к вееру молний лицом, безошибочно находя руну связи с создателем, и в упор посмотрел на нее, пропарывая взглядом пространство и ввинчиваясь в глаза лаллан-ши. Он не видел их выражения, но надеялся, что она достаточно хорошо разглядела его отчаянную, несгибаемую решимость.   
  
— Не загоняй меня в угол, — произнес Доктор, и молнии вздрогнули и мигнули от его тона.   
  
А потом пространство взорвалось бешеной феерией разрядов, они прыгнули на Доктора, как волчья стая, и выгнули его тело, свели судорогой каждую мышцу.   
  
Раскат грома сотряс особняк Сары Осборн, а потом пала тишина.

  
  
***  
Доктор открыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Тело немного саднило от удара током, но туман в голове медленно сходил на нет, и зрение больше не подводило. Зато заломленные руки — очень даже.   
  
Ну, этого и следовало ожидать.   
  
Он был в большом пустом зале без окон, но с довольно высокими сводчатыми потолками. По крупной неотесанной кладке плясали неровные тени, когда пламя какого-то из четырех факелов, освещавших, судя по сырому застоявшемуся воздуху, подвал, начинало мигать. В углах зала съежилась красноватая тьма, зато сам Доктор был прекрасно освещен: он стоял на коленях в большом круге из трех рядов свечей, а руки, вывернутые назад, тянули вверх и в стороны толстые прочные цепи. Запястья ныли и кровили от впившихся в них оков, в плечах копилось напряжение и потихоньку превращалось в боль.   
  
Прохлада мягко оплетала его. Пиджак валялся у стены, а изодранная рубашка свисала с него клочьями и вряд ли могла хоть немного согреть. Под коленями и поверх голеней тоже змеились цепи, намертво вжимая ноги в гладкий каменный пол. Звуковой отвертки по близости не наблюдалось, да и цепи были литые, без швов на звеньях и кольцах оков.   
  
— Значит, все-таки манипулирует металлом, — сказал Доктор в пустоту, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Но его фраза неожиданно принесла выгоду, потому что сзади раздалось радостное «Доктор!» голосом Эми.   
  
Обернуться он не мог, вывернутые руки парализовали корпус, но заговорить — бодро, браво, с привычной незлой насмешкой, мастерски скрывая тревогу — был вполне в состоянии.  
  
— О, Эми, как твои дела?  
  
— Не очень, — судя по голосу, она храбрилась как могла. — Мы тут, у стены.  
  
— Рори, и ты?  
  
— Ага, — довольно кисло прозвучало сзади. — За компанию.   
  
— Видимо, у меня действительно такое лицо, что никто меня не слушает, — проворчал Доктор. — Теперь возможность подкопа снаружи тоже отпала.   
  
— Подкоп? — хором и довольно скептично.   
  
— А что, землю копать вы уже разучились? В общем, это просто: берешь лопату, втыкаешь в почву, давишь но…  
  
— Я знаю, как надо копать, — обидчиво перебил его Рори. — Я имею в виду, твой план — это подкоп? Правда?  
  
«У меня вообще нет плана», — хотел сказать Доктор, но промолчал, внимательнее присматриваясь к кругу. Свечи стояли в шахматном порядке, равно удаленные друг от друга так, словно кто-то расставлял их с нанометром. Прямо в полу были вырезаны замысловатые фигуры и руны, которые ТАРДИС не переводила — значит, не алфавит, а магические — программирующие, поправился Доктор — символы и, судя по начертанию, к Земле не имеющие никакого отношения. Углубления линий были наполнены кровью, так что рисунок теперь просматривался четко, как напечатанный.   
  
«Дело дрянь», — подумалось Доктору, и тут он понял, что Рори вообще-то еще говорит.  
  
— …глубина? Нет, ты правда думал, что я не только брошу тебя, но и смогу прорыть такой тоннель?   
  
— Рори, — а этот вздох Эми выдает явно не в первый раз.   
  
— Заткнись, — вежливо, как ему показалось, попросил Доктор. — Кто-то идет.   
  
Рори подавился последними словами, и Доктору даже стало немного стыдно. Но он ведь сказал правду, кто-то действительно шел, он слышал шелест ткани и плавные, едва различимые шаги по ступеням.   
  
В проеме появилась высокая женщина в красном платье с длинными рукавами. Подол изящными складками спускался до пола и легко шелестел при каждом движении. Темная шнуровка подчеркивала грудь, квадратный вырез открывал ключицы, по плечам рассыпались темные волнистые волосы, сейчас зачесанные назад.  
  
— Миссис Мэйсон? — изумленно спросила Эми. — Что вы здесь делаете?   
  
На лице женщины появилось беспокойство, она убрала прядь волос за ухо и воровато огляделась.   
  
— Это я хотела вас спросить, — заговорила она торопливым шепотом, проходя внутрь зала. — Вы как здесь оказались и, м-м, в таком положении?  
  
— Здесь — это где? — полюбопытствовал Доктор, открыто посмотрев Мэйсон в лицо и перебив эмоциональные возгласы за спиной.   
  
— В подвале форта, — озадаченно нахмурилась женщина. — Вы что, колдуете?   
  
— В цепях это проблематично, — признал Доктор.   
  
— Я сейчас попробую помочь, — тихо ответила она и направилась к нему.   
  
— А где капитан? — поинтересовался Доктор, прищуриваясь.   
  
— Вышел в море с частью гарнизона, — рассеянно дернула рукой Мэйсон. — Сказал, что хочет осмотреть заливы. Я хотела, чтобы он остался. Странные дела творятся в форте, знаете ли.  
  
— Он уже не в крепости? — изумленно спросил Рори. — Почему вы еще здесь? Я бы на вашем месте бежал на корабль, к мужу.   
  
Мэйсон остановилась у края круга, опасливо глядя на свечи.   
  
— Я вас не брошу тут, — сказала она уверенно. — Сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.   
  
Доктор не сводил с ее лица взгляда. Эми торопливо заговорила:  
  
— Не подходите ближе, эти цепи очень опасны. Они заколдованы. Вам лучше позвать на помощь капитана. Он скоро вернется?  
  
— Нет, вышел в открытое море, — рассеянно откликнулась Мэйсон, со смесью отвращения и интереса разглядывая цепи. — Чем дальше, тем страшнее становится.   
  
— Боитесь, что разоблачат? — доброжелательно спросил Доктор.  
  
— Кого? — не понял Рори, а вот Эми ахнула. Умная девочка.   
  
Зато Мэйсон не удивилась вопросу совсем. Она только медленно выдохнула, что при наличии воображения могло сойти за тяжелый вздох, и подняла взгляд на Доктора. С лица женщины медленно уходили эмоции: распрямлялась складка между бровей и морщинки наверху лба, опускался подбородок, а поджатые губы складывались в бесстрастную расслабленную линию. Крылья носа больше не раздувались встревоженно, со скул и щек стиралось напряжение. Личность исчезала, втягивалась внутрь, и вскоре все ее лицо превратилось в прекрасную, но совершенно невыразительную маску.   
  
Взгляд тоже изменился: похолодел и заострился, стал цепким и усталым, сосредоточенным. Такой Доктор иногда видел в зеркале в самые трудные периоды его жизни.   
  
— Да вы шутите! — воскликнул Рори. — Она?  
  
— Она, — мрачно подтвердила Эми.  
  
— Я, — произнесла женщина без выражения и отвела руку в сторону, чуть сжав кулак. Цепи натянулись сильнее, зазвенели жадно, а Доктору показалось, что он слышит потрескивание собственных костей. — Раскусил все-таки.   
  
— Актерское мастерство я оценил, — чуть склонил он голову, поджимая губы. — А вот все остальное — не очень.  
  
— Ты просто слишком долго думал, — парировала она.  
  
С потолка к ней послушно скользнула толстая цепь, за которую она ухватилась одной рукой и без труда удержалась, когда цепь приподняла ее и перенесла через свечи так, чтобы не загасить ни одной.   
  
— Сильная, — кивнул ей Доктор. — Значит, совсем не Мейсон?  
  
— Ну почему же, — она рвано дернула уголком губ. — Замуж за него я на самом деле выходила, так что теперь меня зовут Кезия Мейсон.   
  
— Я мог бы сказать, что приятно познакомиться, но увы, не хочу лгать, — не имея возможности взмахнуть руками, Доктор мотнул головой.   
  
— Да брось, — Кезия чуть наклонилась к нему. — Лгать тебе хочется всегда.   
  
Доктор не стал парировать, ждал, что она скажет дальше. Кезия, впрочем, тоже промолчала, только прикрыла глаза.   
  
— О, покажешься? — радость в его голосе на ведьму не подействовала совсем. Зато охать у Рори выходило просто замечательно.   
  
По коже Кезии заходили волны, а потом на скулах и лбу, подбородке и изящной шее начали проступать ровные линии. Казалось, ее лицо просто покрывается на удивление симметричными трещинами, рассекающими его на мелкие ромбы. Сама кожа выцветала, наливалась ледяным тусклым блеском, ртутный оттенок растекался от глаз и сомкнутых губ к вискам.   
  
— Железное лицо с трещинами, — прошептала сзади Эми, и Доктор почти наяву увидел, как она нахмурилась. Он и сам едва справлялся с жадными волнами гнева, прокатывавшимися где-то внутри, когда вспоминал залитый кровью пол в комнате Эбигейл Уильямс.   
  
— Не трещины, — заставил себя сосредоточиться он. — Стыки. Это чешуя. Но ты только посмотри на себя! Ты великолепна.   
  
Кезия скользнула по стальным губам темным раздвоенным языком и присела перед Доктором на корточки. Глаза ее наполнились пульсирующей лавой и теперь тлели в металлических прорезях век.   
  
— Наконец-то мы встретились, — произнесла она вкрадчиво. — Давно не видела Повелителя Времени так близко. Они не очень любили общаться с нами лицом к лицу.   
  
— Мы тоже не в восторге, — буркнул Рори.  
  
Кезия, приподнявшись, заглянула Доктору за плечо и предупреждающе сверкнула глазами.   
  
— Раз уж ты все равно скрутила меня, — беззаботно пропел Доктор, пытаясь перевести огонь на себя, — поделись, зачем ты все это делала?   
  
— А ты не понял? — почти проворковала лаллан-ши, снова переключаясь на него.   
  
— На редкость бессистемные неоправданные убийства, — нагло подмигнул ей Доктор. — Ты же могла спокойно пить эмоции горожан, так с чего все эти игры в магию? К тому же, у тебя под боком кладбище Баала с той еще энергетикой, можно было до звездочек в глазах нахлебаться, а ты что? Ну и странные у тебя хобби, я тебе скажу. Вязание в твоем исполнении мне нравилось гораздо больше, хоть какая-то польза, а вот от шабашей ты ничего не выиграла.   
  
Кезия выслушала его очень терпеливо, глядя с такой снисходительной насмешкой, что Доктору стало не по себе.   
  
— Ничего не выиграла, говоришь? — спросила она томно, склоняясь к нему так, что они едва не соприкоснулись носами. — Первая ошибка, Доктор.   
  
Он смотрел в прищуренные кровавые глаза и видел в них только ледяную расчетливую ненависть. Ни одна разумная раса никогда еще не окидывала его таким взглядом: жестким и жадным, безжалостным и полным превосходства.   
  
— Ты же здесь, — проговорила она медленно и растянула металлические губы в торжествующей улыбке.   
  
Доктор не разрывал с ней зрительного контакта, стягивая к глазам остатки своей уверенности, хотя внутри все похолодело. Собранная мозаика треснула, осыпалась осколками, перемешалась и сложилась в новый узор, угрожающе блестящий ломаными линиями.  
  
— О, понял наконец, — протянула Кезия и погладила его стальным когтем по щеке. — Все это: каждое убийство, каждое помешательство, каждая повешенная — на твоей совести. Если бы поторопился хоть немного, кто знает, насколько бы уменьшились жертвы… Вдвое? Втрое?   
  
— Ты заманивала меня… — выдохнул Доктор ей в лицо, и холодная чешуя на скуле лаллан-ши запотела.   
  
— Если честно, — ворковала Кезия, — я уже не знала, что же такого сделать, чтобы ты наконец объявился. Но вот ты здесь, ты сделал все так, как я тебя просила, остались сущие мелочи.   
  
Доктор на миг опустил голову, пытаясь справиться с собой. Перед глазами стояли два тела: распростертая девушка с верфей и разорванная в клочья одиннадцатилетняя Эби Уильямс. Тяжелый сладковатый запах крови навалился на него и начал душить, но он не мог позволить себе поддаться слабости — стальная лаллан-ши стояла перед ним на коленях и улыбалась, а глаза ее тлели первыми искрами грядущего пожара, который она собиралась разжечь.   
  
— Давай начистоту: мы оба знали, что оно так и закончится, верно? — заговорила Кезия, опустив руку на его напряженное плечо, и Доктор, даже намертво зажатый в цепях, все равно ощутил тяжесть ее железного тела. И как он мог не заметить?.. — Потому что мы оба понимаем, что ты такое на самом деле.   
  
Кезия встала и начала медленно обходить Доктора по кругу. Чужой тяжелый взгляд проникал сразу в мозг, подол вкрадчиво шелестел по камню, трепетало пламя свечей, оживляя скребущуюся темноту в углах, а она все говорила и говорила, и каждое ее слово было сокрушительным ударом в стены его самообладания.   
  
— Странствующий герой, защитник Вселенной, персональная нянька этой жалкой планеты, обаятельный путешественник во времени, — перечисляла Кезия. — Вот кем видят тебя эти недалекие, слабые людишки, которые наивно верят в то, чем ты стараешься казаться. Но я — не они, я — лаллан-ши, поэтому я навела справки. Спасая старых друзей, можно пробудить старых врагов, не слышал?   
  
Кезия замерла за его спиной, и ее присутствие рассеялось по залу, наполнило его противоестественным холодом металла, вдохнуло силу во мрак, выползавший из щелей между плитами. Шипящий голос пульсировал в воздухе и настойчиво пробирался под кожу мелкими мурашками. Доктор понял: она примерилась. И сейчас будет бить. По самому больному.   
  
— Что же ты на самом деле? Неудачливый бунтарь, буйный неудачник, — Кезия поцокала языком. — Недоучка, не решившийся смотреть в лицо тому, что вроде как обуздал. Не умевший соблюдать правила, не оправдавший ожидания родителей. Даже твоя драгоценная ТАРДИС — не твоя, не так ли? Кто бы мог подумать, что наследием гордой, могущественной расы, которую чтили в каждом из миров, станет вот это вот?..  
  
Она сокрушенно покачала головой, а у Доктора внутри медленно поднимался ураган. Старые раны, которые едва успели зарубцеваться, открывались под давлением стальных когтей, знакомая и по-прежнему невыносимая боль текла в кости.   
  
— Да, больно смотреть, — Кезия все еще стояла сзади. — Хотя тебе, наверное, было больнее, когда они погибали у тебя на глазах? Не без твоей помощи, как и сейчас, кстати.   
  
Одно стремительное движение — и она снова стояла перед ним, впивалась взглядом, и в ее глазах Доктор видел последний алый закат Галлифрея.   
  
— Ты раз за разом пренебрегал законами своего народа, и посмотри, к чему это привело. Ты даже щедро позволил далекам выйти на совершенно новый уровень, и это только если вспомнить последние твои похождения, — лаллан-ши обвивала его аурой, и даже легкие ее касания жгли, как ураган пустыни. — Думаешь, ты так нужен Вселенной? А с чего ей тогда объединяться, с чего самым грозным и непримиримым ее расам заключать союз, чтобы упрятать в клетку одного единственного бойца?   
  
Стальная рука легла ему на щеку, нежно погладила скулу. Металл был ледяным, он втягивал тепло, но Доктор почти не чувствовал прикосновений, глядя в никуда. Распахнутая пасть Пандорики снова смыкалась вокруг, а руки — даже перетянутые цепями — опять ощущали мертвую обреченность ее кандалов.   
  
— Ты ведь и сам знаешь ответ, — сейчас голос Кезии звучал сочувственно, а Доктора начало потряхивать — он знал. — Ты  _угроза_  Вселенной, а не защита. Что говорить о мироздании, когда ты даже спутников порой не в состоянии вырвать из хватки смерти?   
  
Доктор помнил их. Всех до единого. Они сейчас стояли за пределами круга и смотрели на него. Все как один осуждающе. Ни эти лица, ни эти глаза не оставят его до самой смерти, и их тени будут идти следом, вцепляться в плечи, напоминая о предыдущих ошибках, пока он не сломается под весом всех его потерь.   
  
— И, Доктор, как думаешь, — Кезия наклонилась к нему, голос ее шелестел едва слышно, — эти двое уже поняли, что ты привел их на убой?   
  
Он бешено рванулся в цепях, едва не вывернув руки из суставов, но совсем не почувствовал физической боли, потому что та, другая, которую растравила в его груди лаллан-ши, была во много раз сокрушительнее.   
  
Кезия читала все по его лицу, покусывала его ауру своей, пробовала на вкус. И сейчас только она видела, что он уже весь покрылся трещинами, что едва держится и рассыплется от одного точного удара. А жалеть его она не собиралась.   
  
Доктор слепо смотрел перед собой, поэтому едва ощутил, как на плечи ложатся холодные руки, как соскальзывают по груди на талию. Кезия, стоя перед ним на коленях, ласково обняла его, прижалась своей ледяной щекой к его скуле, царапая стыками чешуек, и прошептала в самое ухо, едва касаясь его губами:  
  
— Привет от Кощея.   
  
Из легких выбили весь воздух, а оба сердца одновременно пропустили удар.   
  
Кезия отстранилась, выпрямилась во весь рост и какое-то время просто наслаждалась отчаянием, которое он едва мог скрывать. Давиться вдохами было воистину мучительно, но он заставлял себя дышать. Ради Эми и Рори, которые были еще живы.   
  
— Тебе все равно нужен я, — прохрипел он так, чтобы его слышала только лаллан-ши, — пусти их.   
  
— Какой же ты все-таки наивный, — Кезия легко рассмеялась. — Воистину, возраст Повелителей Времени измеряют не годами, а мыслями. Ты все еще мальчишка, Доктор. Неужели ты не понял, что ты нужен мне весьма… м-м, опосредованно? А то, чего я так желаю, я уже получила.   
  
Она разжала кулак и показала ему ладонь.   
  
На которой лежал ключ от ТАРДИС.   
  
Вот теперь внутри все окончательно оборвалось.   
  
— Я же писала тебе, столько раз писала, — покачала головой Кезия, вытягивая из-за ворота цепочку и вешая на нее ключ,— что на дорогу через тернии меня проведут знания. Вот их я сейчас и возьму.  
  
Лаллан-ши положила руку ему на голову и пригнула к полу, чуть царапнув когтями кожу. Свечи полыхнули, а кровавые знаки начали наливаться светом.   
  
— Усилитель ментального проникновения, — любезно пояснила Кезия. — Не переживай, все лишние эмоции я скину на твоих спутников. И за них не волнуйся — они молчат, потому что я немного перетянула им рты цепями.   
  
Доктор попытался мотнуть головой, но когти предупреждающе сжались, а давление усилилось.   
  
— Скажи спасибо, что я тебя обездвижила, — голос лаллан-ши сочился жестокой насмешкой. — Хотя бы сам не покалечишься. Потому что, знаешь ли, считывание памяти — это немного больно.   
  
И все потонуло в алом водовороте. 

  
***  
Эми слушала эту омерзительную тварь и сжимала до боли челюсти на звеньях цепи, втиснутой ей в губы. Кезия говорила Доктору ужасные, несправедливые вещи, но самым жутким было как раз не это — и даже не стальная бездушная улыбка лаллан-ши, а то, что Доктор слушал ее молча.  
  
Доктор ей  _верил_.  
  
Эми готова была на что угодно, лишь бы она замолчала. Ей безумно хотелось прокричать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы Доктор понял, что все холодные насмешливые слова, наполнявшие зал, не имеют ничего общего с истиной. Но цепь впивалась в щеки и губы, обжигала холодом и оставляла во рту кислый привкус, вжималась так плотно, что Эми не могла даже дернуться, чтобы звоном напомнить Доктору о своем присутствии.   
  
Когда Кезия положила стальные пальцы ему на голову, Эми беззвучно взвыла. Она дрожала от бессильной ярости, которая заполнила собой все ее существо, вытеснила даже страх перед тлеющими в темноте глазами.   
  
Рунный круг на полу вспыхнул багровым, линии вспенились и горели теперь так же ярко, как свечи. Белый свет мешался с алым, выстилал стылые стены причудливо кривящимися тенями, бросался на потолок бликами. Отблески коротко вспыхивали на стальной чешуе Кезии, превращая ее лицо в маску бледного огня, а глаза прикрылись и теперь в узких горизонтальных щелках под веками перекатывался расплавленный металл.   
  
Доктор судорожно дрогнул в цепях и как-то нехорошо обмяк. По залу прокатилась невидимая волна, мягко толкнувшая Эми в грудь. Она ощутила легкое давление на виски, а потом картинка перед глазами смазалась в цветной кисель и стремительно выцвела к черному. Ощущение тела растворилось в этом сумраке, и Эми сама себе казалась туманным облаком сознания, зависшим посреди этой странной пустоты. Успокаивало только то, что где-то рядом реял Рори, и она его чувствовала.   
  
Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом пришли ощущения — чужие, но насколько отчетливые, что Эми проживала их заново.   
  
Была тоска. Неугасимая, постоянная, сосущая тоска, которая так прижилась в груди, что уже стала привычной. Она синими клочьями тумана поднималась вокруг них, окутывала и тихо, на грани слышимости всхлипывала. В ней хранились все подавленные рыдания, все слезы, которым не позволили скатиться по щекам и копили внутри год за годом.   
  
Была вина. Она приходила вслед за тоской, пряталась в ее тени, исподтишка глодала плоть, царапала, не позволяла закрыться старым ранам. У нее оказалось множество лиц: мужских, женских, не имеющих с человеческими ничего общего, заплаканных, обозленных, с прощальной улыбкой и гримасой муки. Вина подсвечивалась изнутри множеством взрывов, старых и недавних, от нее тянуло кровью и гарью, она душила лихорадочным жаром отравленного тела.   
  
Был страх. За тех, кого он пытался спасти. За тех, кого звал с собой. Страх жил своей жизнью, он бликовал искрами на направленном в грудь дуле, мягкими шелестящими шагами ступал кругом, то скалился, то затихал, дразнил и глумился. В этом страхе пряталась неуверенность, потому что он боялся опоздать, ошибиться, не удержать чужих пальцев в своей ладони. А еще из этого страха вырастала ненависть — к самому себе, потому что он боялся того, во что он мог и все еще может превратиться.   
  
Было одиночество. Оно просто было. И от него хотелось выть.   
  
Пока Эми пыталась во всем этом не захлебнуться, сквозь ощущения стали прорезаться картинки, сначала смутные, но все больше обретавшие четкость.   
  
Она увидела себя чужим взглядом — семилетнюю девочку с яркими глазами, в которых любопытство, опаска и восхищение сливались во что-то одно, у чего не было названия. Одинокий, измученный регенерацией и бесконечно усталый Доктор, у которого в груди все ныло и болело после пережитого кошмара, уцепился за ее чистоту и веру, как брошенный в бездну хватается за гранитный край уступа, в кровь сдирая ладони.   
  
Рыбные палочки с кремом стали самым светлым его воспоминанием за долгое, бесконечно долгое время.   
  
Эми Понд, девочка-которая-ждала, поразила его до глубины души. Она ощущала его восторженное недоумение, когда видела себя, дважды за день сумевшую обездвижить Доктора — каков скандал — наручниками и дверью чужой машины. Он еще тогда подумал, что не ошибся: она особенная, она сможет вернуть его к себе прежнему, потому что хоть внутри все стонало, рядом с ней ему становилось легче. По крайней мере, улыбки переставали быть прикрытием для отчаянного оскала.   
  
А потом был Звездный Кит. Доктор метался между двумя неприемлемыми вариантами, готовый взвалить себе на плечи еще один грех, когда эта невозможная девушка просто ударила ладонью по кнопке. И оказалась права. Но куда сильнее его потрясло то, что она разглядела за его шутовской маской  _последнего из своего рода, который не может оставаться в стороне, когда плачут дети_. Те объятия у огромного панорамного окна Лондона тридцать третьего века вдохнули в него тепло и распрямили что-то сломанное, нывшее, раненое.   
  
Дальше все ожидаемо пошло по наклонной. По здравом размышлении не стоило позволять ей так глубоко забираться ему под кожу, привыкать перехватывать улыбки и поддаваться глупому желанию покрасоваться, потому что Доктор не хотел вовлекать ее в то безумие, которое рано или поздно всегда догоняло его. Он должен был быть уверен, что сможет отпустить ее, оградив от своей самой давней и самой верной спутницы.  
  
Смерти.   
  
Но Доктор не даром предупреждал Эми, что он определенно сумасшедший с будкой. Потому что здравое размышление в его случае оставалось за бортом и грустно хлюпало вакуумом позади. Он уже не мог так просто выкинуть из жизни медный блеск ее волос, гневные вспышки в карих глазах, когда перед ними появлялся очередной противник, азартные усмешки и хитрый прищур, когда Уинстон Черчилль вынужден был вернуть ей ключ от ТАРДИС.   
  
Эми Понд была чем-то из ряда вон. Доктор всегда привязывался к своим спутникам, они становились ему семьей, которую он по-настоящему любил и о которой каждый раз горевал. Но к ней он медленно начинал испытывать другую любовь — более глубокую, более живую, более теплую, просто  _более_. Он влюблялся не первый раз, но впервые не пытался привязывать ее к себе, искать ответа — потому что было страшно, как же ему было страшно, когда из ее расширенных глаз на него оскалился плачущий ангел.   
  
Обречь ее на все это — ну, Доктор еще не успел стать настолько жестоким. И когда Эми приперла его к ТАРДИС, впиваясь в губы, сумел оттолкнуть. Не потому что теперь прикосновения были для него неприятны. Причина была в том, что его тело, как выяснилось, против конкретно ее прикосновений ничего не имеет.   
  
_Еще пару путешествий,_  говорил он себе,  _и я верну ее обратно. Пусть посмотрит Вселенную, она заслужила._  
  
А вот потом все пошло совсем наперекосяк. Потому что появился Рори. И Доктор столкнулся с чем-то новым, которое каждый раз, стоило этому чему-то показать ему язык, оставляло его в недоумении.  
  
Рори на первый взгляд — да и не на первый тоже — казался заморышем каких поискать. Но раз Эми его выбрала, он тоже был особенным, думал Доктор. Венеция шестнадцатого века это доказала: сначала Рори выдал ему такую отповедь, что оставалось только взять ручку и записывать, потом полез вместе с ним в дом псевдовампиров, а после неплохо пофехтовал с одним из них, отважно скрестив шпагу со шваброй.  
  
И это, ну, производило впечатление.   
  
Поединок с Дримлордом оказался неожиданным испытанием, потому что против него выползла его собственная сущность — измочаленная, страшная, безжалостно-насмешливая, пьянеющая от собственного могущества. Отвращение к себе, загнанное вглудь этой парочкой, снова подняло голову, и даже проницательный взгляд Эми не смог подавить ненависть и страх, вызванные снисходительной усмешкой Повелителя снов, которого он увидел в собственном отражении. И это заставило его попытаться увеличить дистанцию.   
  
Безуспешно.  
  
Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем сильнее Доктор зависел от них обоих: от скептичных вздохов Рори и смешков Эми, их быстрых переглядываний, забавных веснушек и острого кадыка, становящихся для него все заметнее, все роднее.   
  
Когда земля затягивала Эми в свои недра, а Доктор отчаянно вцеплялся в ее пальцы, он остро понял — все, последняя станция. Он уже не влюбился — он, Нестин ему в бабушки,  _полюбил_. И ее, и Рори, которому тогда сказал чистую правду, опираясь руками ему на плечи, — он тоже был Доктору нужен.   
  
Пандорика стала венцом безумия, потому что, просматривая свою жизнь в обратной перемотке, Доктор заново пережил каждый из этих поворотных моментов и вынес себе неутешительный вердикт — он пропал. А еще принял решение уйти в сторону, потому что как бы ни искрило внутри при виде хоть кого-то из Пондов (Рори может сколько угодно заявлять, что он Уильямс и Эми возьмет его фамилию, Доктор-то видит истинное положение вещей), они заслуживали спокойной и счастливой жизни. Ничего из этих трех слов он предоставить им не мог.   
  
Не говоря уже о том, что вряд ли им будем нужен рядом  _старый, как пирамиды, сложный, запутанный и израненный не-человек._  
  
Поэтому, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Эми-из-прошлого на кислородной станции, полной плачущих ангелов, Доктор прощался с ней и со своими чувствами, запоминал и впитывал ее тепло и дыхание, едва сдерживал позорное желание стиснуть в объятиях и заскулить ей в шею.   
  
Эми все-таки была настоящим другом и отпускать никого не собиралась. Она его вспомнила, она его вернула, а до этого перезапустила Вселенную. И потом они еще говорят, что мир держится не на женщинах. Ну-ну.   
  
Когда Доктор появился на их свадьбе, к его радости примешивалась толика грусти, потому что какая-то его часть хотела стоять по другую сторону от Эми с белой парадной бабочкой и коситься поверх ее головы на Рори, перехватывая его неверящий и счастливый взгляд. Ради них он,  _возможно_ , согласился бы пожить лет пять в том кошмаре про Верхний Лидворд и,  _вероятно_ , не давил бы клумбы Эми с помощью ТАРДИС. И  _уж точно_  не позволил бы Рори отрастить хвостик, чтобы удобнее было зарываться пальцами в волосы. А потом, когда маленькая рыжая девчушка подросла бы достаточно, Доктор начал бы потихоньку катать их всех по Вселенной.   
  
Но все это было  _бы_ , а в их реальности (за существование которой спасибо Эми еще раз) Доктор мог только танцевать, косясь в сторону новобрачных. Но ему все равно было легко, потому что счастье на их лицах — высшая для него награда. А ревновать он не мог. Во-первых, кого из них к кому? Во-вторых, это было бы все равно что ревновать одно его сердце к другому.  
  
Так что, подгадав момент, Доктор оставил их — пришло время их жизни, а ему следовало просто уйти, раствориться вместе с ТАРДИС и не тревожить, дать возможность пожить по-нормальному. Что он и попытался сделать. Честно попытался.  
  
Как бы там ни было, какая-то его часть до сих пор не повзрослела и, по-видимому, не собирается, думал Доктор, когда парочка молодоженов беспардонно вломилась к нему в ТАРДИС, а на слова о прощании отреагировала очень по-своему — прокричала их гостям.   
  
Это все было неправильно, но Доктор никогда не стремился безукоризненно соблюдать это понятие. А еще, глядя в две пары сияющих глаз, он был немножко, совсем чуточку абсолютно счастлив.   
  
На этом яркие образы замерли, потускнели, провалились в серый вязкий сумрак, и Эми осознала, что она — это она, ощутила свои руки и ноги, тяжесть цепей, сырой холод подземного зала. Легкая дезориентация мешала ей сосредоточиться, перед глазами танцевали кривые разноцветные линии, но ее сознание снова принадлежали ей одной. А еще ей сразу овладели два противоречивых желания: ударить Доктора и поцеловать его же. Где-то между ними угнездилась потребность заставить Кезию подавиться своими словами.   
  
Но пока она могла только судорожно дышать и вздрагивать в цепях от переизбытка эмоций. Где-то справа шумно охнул Рори.

  
  
***  
Кезия медленно подняла веки, и ее тлеющие глаза загорелись довольством. Темный раздвоенный язык скользнул по стальным губам, она опустила взгляд на поникшего в цепях Доктора и погладила его по волосам.   
  
— Эх, глупый-глупый Доктор, — проворковала она. — Даже сейчас, проигрывая мне по всем пунктам, ты пытался сопротивляться. Хотел закрыться эмоциями — я сбросила их на твоих спутников, а ты и тут нашел выход: завалил меня бесполезными сведениями и не позволил подобраться к системе управления ТАРДИС.   
  
Кезия проследила пальцами линию челюсти и приподняла голову Доктора за подбородок. Он давно потерял сознание, так что это был не акт устрашения — лаллан-ши просто упивалась своим превосходством, рассматривая беспомощного противника.   
  
— Но и без этого я получила достаточно, — прошипела она ему в лицо. — Знаешь, в чем твоя главная слабость? Сантименты! Ты так отчаянно пытался спасти как можно больше жизней, что упустил мой хвост. Ай-ай-ай, как опрометчиво, как опрометчиво. Чем меньше отвлекаешься на чувства, тем больше шансов, Доктор. Я тому прямое доказательство: не чувствую даже прикосновений, потому что мое тело — сталь.   
  
Она когтем провела по его щеке, оставляя кровавую полосу.   
  
—  _Я_  — сталь, — пальцы разжались, и голова Доктора безвольно повисла. — Твое сопротивление разозлило меня, поэтому ты будешь умирать медленно, раздираемый моими цепями. О, и чтобы ты знал, в чем твоя ошибка…  
  
Кезия шевельнула кистью, и цепи, зажимающие рты Эми и Рори, скользнули в стороны, неподвижно сворачиваясь на стылом каменном полу. На звеньях плясали тусклые блики.   
  
— Они тебе расскажут, когда очнешься. И заодно разделят твою участь. Как печально и прекрасно, действительно достойно легенды, — она дробно рассмеялась, наполняя зал металлическим звоном. — А самое прекрасное то, что никто, ни одна живая душа не придет тебе на помощь.  _Ты никому не нужен._    
  
Она сделала шаг назад, раскинула руки и прокричала:  
  
— Ни-ко-му не ну-жен!  
  
Хохоча, запрокидывая голову назад так, что тяжелые глянцевые пряди вились по спине, Кезия кружилась в центре кровавого круга, алый подол вставал колоколом, сырой воздух подземелья колыхался вокруг, и свечи затухали одна за другой. Когда погасла последняя, зал наполнился красноватым сумраком, и только четыре факела теперь разгоняли его. На дне чешуек лаллан-ши появился багряный оттенок, стыки между ними обозначились четче, прочерченные тенями.   
  
— Бедный-бедный Доктор, — продолжала глумиться Кезия. Она снова огибала его мягкими шагами по кругу. Остановилась за его спиной, наклонилась, надавливая между лопаток так, что еще немного — и руки вывернет из суставов. — Изгой! Посмотри на себя. Ни оружия, ни поддержки, ни дома…   
  
— Это неправда!  
  
Слова прозвучали ударом грома, наполнили собой весь зал и мягким эхом оттолкнулись от каменного свода. Кезия замерла, тихое шипение оборвалось у нее в горле, и без того узкие зрачки схлопнулись в щелки. Она распрямилась и обернулась, блики факелов заиграли на стальной чешуе ее скул.   
  
— Неужели?   
  
— Именно, — Рори сглотнул и съежился под прямым немигающим взглядом, но не замолчал. — У Доктора есть дом. И он гораздо больше, чем ты, древняя уродливая ящерица, способна себе вообразить.   
  
Кезия приближалась к нему плавными шагами, алый подол ее платья катился по полу, как приливная волна, глаза угрожающе сузились. Она нависла над Рори, впиваясь взглядом ему в глаза.  
  
— Повторишь мне это в лицо?   
  
Она нагнулась, оказавшись сразу очень близко, и Рори почудилось, что он чувствует холод, исходящий от металлических чешуек. Мелкая дрожь поднимала волосы у него на затылке дыбом, но испугаться ее сейчас значило окончательно проиграть. Поэтому, запинаясь и сглатывая, Рори упорно говорил:  
  
— Дом Доктора — вся Вселенная. Во всех временах и мирах у него есть друзья и последователи. Где бы он ни появлялся, им будут восхищаться, ему будут доверять и будут скучать, когда он уйдет, будут ждать, даже зная, что он может никогда не заглянуть снова! Его любят, слышишь?! И не тебе отбирать Доктора у Вселенной, ты!..  
  
Рори подавился словами, когда железная рука вцепилась ему в горло и сжала так, что невозможно было вздохнуть. Кровавые змеиные глаза горели тусклой угрожающей яростью, громкое шипение скрежетало за железными губами.   
  
— У него нет ни оружия, ни плана, даже его свободу я отобрала. Мне теперь принадлежат все его знания и, что важнее… — она потянула за цепочку на шее и вынула из ворота простой блестящий ключ, — его ТАРДИС. И ты хочешь сказать, что я все равно проиграю?   
  
Рори молча смотрел на переливающийся у нее в пальцах ключик и пытался вздохнуть. Холодный пот катился у него по виску, легкие в груди горели, а стальная хватка все сжималась.  
  
— Ой, да брось! Ты серьезно?  
  
Кезия по-змеиному резко развернула голову и разжала пальцы. Рори судорожно втянул в себя воздух, но тут же постарался соорудить максимально невозмутимое выражение лица.   
  
Эми распрямилась в цепях, насколько была способна, гордо вздернула подбородок и теперь с вызовом смотрела прямо на Кезию. Ее глаза — обычные человеческие глаза — горели ярче, чем тлеющие раскаленными углями змеиные радужки. Пылающая в них решимость придала Рори сил.   
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что одолела Доктора? — с непередаваемым задором поинтересовалась Эми, передернув плечами. — Доктора, который сдерживал флот далеков печеньем? Доктора, который тремя предложениями разогнал космическую армаду над Стоунхенджем без всякого оружия? И ты говоришь, что это он наивен! Не смей его недооценивать!  
  
Кезия одним смазанным движением оказалась перед ней, присела на одно колено и почти нежно положила ладонь ей на горло. Рори испуганно охнул, но Эми даже не вздрогнула, словно не чувствовала холода стали на своей напряженной шее.   
  
— О, — без выражения выдохнула Кезия, — ты что, не боишься смерти?  
  
Эми вызывающе улыбнулась ей.  
  
— Я верю в Доктора, — уверенно бросила она змее в лицо.   
  
Кезия подвинулась, чтобы ей было видно коленопреклоненную, распятую в цепях фигуру с поникшими плечами, склонила голову набок и растянула железные губы в улыбке:  
  
— Даже сейчас, когда он обездвижен, лишен своей отвертки и вряд ли может связно думать? Я вот-вот подниму Баал из-под земли, а его через пару часов на части разорвут мои цепи. Как и тебя, к слову.   
  
Эми не отводила взгляда, даже не моргала, на щеках у нее ходили желваки, но вкрадчивый тон Кезии и даже царапнувшие нежную кожу когти не сбили ее дыхания. Она только насмешливо сощурилась и с расстановкой повторила:  
  
— Я. Верю. В Доктора.   
  
Кезия вжала ее в стену, словно ее рука была мощным металлическим поршнем, но все еще не душила — удерживала, угрожала. Ее лицо было совсем близко, настолько, что чувствовалось холодное дыхание лаллан-ши.  
  
— Не прикидывайся, — зашипела она, чуть оскалив зубы. — Ты все равно меня боишься.   
  
— А ты боишься его, — убежденно возразила Эми и, увидев гневную вспышку в узких змеиных глазах, бросила. — Может, пари?   
  
Кезия скривилась, презрительно опустила уголок губ и переспросила:  
  
— Пари? С тобой, одноклеточное?   
  
— Или трусишь? — азартно продолжила Эми. — Развяжи руки, только руки — и иди воплощай свои безумные планы, пока мы не остановим тебя.   
  
Кезия отстранилась, оглянулась на Доктора и снова впилась в лицо девушки взглядом.   
  
— Я похожа на слабоумную, по-твоему?  
  
— Не ему, — угадала ее мысль Эми. — Развяжи руки  _мне_.   
  
— О, маленькая девочка хочет поиграть в героя, — с глумливой лаской протянула Кезия и шевельнула пальцами. Цепи вокруг запястий Эми ослабли и с тихим звяканьем осели на пол. — Ну, давай сыграем.   
  
Не успела Эми размять затекшие кисти, как Кезия налетела на нее всем телом, вжала в стену, давая почувствовать силу и тяжесть стальных мышц. Эми показалось, что на нее налег бронепоезд.   
  
— Ты обрекла себя на отвратительную смерть, одноклеточное. Твоих друзей мои цепи разорвут еще до вечера, а тебе неделями придется медленно подыхать от голода. И никто не придет к тебе на помощь, — тихо прошипела Кезия ей на ухо, а потом скользнула по скуле раздвоенным языком. — Не надо было меня злить.   
  
Она отстранилась так же резко, как приблизилась, и Эми беспомощно осела на пол, брезгливо вытирая влажный след тыльной стороной ладони. Руки у нее были совершенно ледяные и слушались плохо. Кезия уже стояла в дверном проеме к ним спиной.  
  
— Ничего личного, Доктор, — бросила она через плечо, изогнувшись, и исчезла в сумраке коридора. Подол платья легко прошелестел по нижним ступеням, а потом все затихло. Несмотря на то, что они были в сыром полутемном подземелье, все еще обвитые — Рори целиком, Эми наполовину — цепями, а из источников света остались только четыре чадящих факела, после ее ухода в зале словно стало теплее. Хладнокровная, покрытая сталью и лишенная человечности напрочь, Кезия одним своим присутствием вытягивала из пространства ощущение жизни.   
  
Рори медленно выдохнул и чуть расслабил плечи. Потом прислушался, убеждаясь, что ужасающая лаллан-ши наконец-то оставила их в покое, и возмущенно обернулся к Эми.  
  
— Ты что творишь?! А если бы она!..  
  
— Полегче, — перебила его Эми и улыбнулась. — Я вообще-то спасаю положение.   
  
— И как тебе помогут свободные руки, если ноги все еще скованы? — кисло поинтересовался Рори и передернул плечами, потому что опутывающие его цепи чуть сжались. Дальше грозило стать еще хуже.   
  
— Они мне уже помогли, — подмигнула ему Эми и вдруг вынула что-то из рукава.   
  
В первую секунду Рори не поверил своим глазам, а потом просто в немом восхищении посмотрел на свою — подумать только, и за что ему так повезло — жену. В руках Эми держала звуковую отвертку.   
  
— Но как?.. — спросил он, когда вспомнил, что вообще-то умеет говорить.   
  
— Она же сама сказала, что не чувствует прикосновений, а я знаю, где у нее на платье прорезные карманы, — пожала плечами девушка. — Оставалось только освободить руки и спровоцировать ящерицу.   
  
— Я тебя люблю, — выдохнул Рори. Они на мгновение выпали из реальности, не разрывая зрительного контакта, а потом в глазах у обоих плеснула тревога. К Доктору они развернулись тоже одновременно, но увидели только его поникшие плечи.   
  
— Доктор? — неуверенно окликнула его Эми, но тело в цепях не шелохнулось. — Доктор!   
  
— Да что она с ним сделала? — проворчал Рори с беспокойством и злостью одновременно.   
  
— Что бы это ни было, она за это ответит, — убежденно пропыхтела Эми, уже активно извивающаяся в цепях. — Черт, держат слишком крепко!   
  
— Попробуй отверткой?  
  
— Я не знаю, как она работает.   
  
Рори смотрел, как изворачивается Эми, силясь вытащить ноги из плотной хватки звеньев, и думал. Обвел ее взглядом, покосился на безмолвного Доктора, закусил до крови губу. Видеть эту голову с пушистым взрывом на макушке безвольно опущенной к холодному полу было почти физически больно. Потом он перебрал в голове все, что показала им Кезия, прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Решение пришло легко, за несколько мгновений, но он не мог принимать его один.   
  
— Эй, Эми, слушай…   
  
Эми перестала биться, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и сдула упавшие волосы с лица. Она была пыльная, потная, запыхавшаяся и растрепанная, но все равно до звездочек в глазах красивая. Собственно, эти звездочки и делали ее такой.   
  
— Тоже об этом думаешь, да? — спросила она, облизнув пересохшие губы.   
  
— До всего этого я считал, что мы его усыновим, — усмехнулся Рори, и Эми хихикнула. — Но теперь… В общем, э-э, как ты смотришь на, хм, расширенный состав семьи?  
  
— Иметь двух мужей, один из которых водит машину времени, а второй может нахамить без пяти минут самой грозной ящерице во Вселенной? — широко улыбнувшись, она ему подмигнула. — Всю жизнь о таком мечтала. А его мы даже спрашивать не будем.   
  
— Чисто технически, она все-таки змея, — машинально поправил Рори, не в силах скрыть глупую, совершенно счастливую улыбку.   
  
— Чисто технически, она та еще стерва, — огрызнулась Эми, снова рванувшись так, что вскрикнула от боли, когда цепи натянулись вокруг ее лодыжек. — Доктор!   
  
Фигура осталась недвижима. Они оба затихли, прислушались и поняли, что не различают третьего дыхания — только их хриплые вдохи и потрескивание факелов. Вот теперь в глазах Эми плеснул настоящий ужас.  
  
— Доктор!   
  
Рори глубоко задышал, пытаясь подавить панику, и огляделся. Они не могли бездействовать. Время стремительно заканчивалось, утекало, как через те самые трещины, так что нужно было думать  _как он_.   
  
— Слушай, Эми, — Рори, сощурившись, пытался разобраться в том, где заканчиваются и начинаются перепутанные цепи. — Похоже, твои ноги удерживает та же, что и меня. Вот там, возле потолка, она проходит через кольцо, да?  
  
Эми перестала звенеть цепями на весь зал, вгляделась в сумрак под сводами и подтвердила, что да, цепь одна, да еще и ходит в кольце свободно. Но Рори интересовало не это, а мелкая сетка трещин по шву между плитами, куда было вкручено само кольцо. Эми дернулась еще раз, уже без надежды вырваться, просто от отчаяния, и из-под штыря посыпалась тонкая струйка крошки.   
  
— Эми, есть идея!  
  
Идею Эми выслушала молча и не стала комментировать. Рори даже думать не хотел, насколько она устала и как напугана.   
  
— Можно попробовать, — согласилась она, когда он закончил, и улыбнулась. — Ты считаешь?  
  
На его отрывистое «три» они одновременно изо всех сил натягивали цепи, рвались, дергали. Зал наполнился звоном и лязгом, их тяжелым дыханием и тихими ругательствами, но кольцо в стене держалось крепко. После пятого рывка Эми вдруг тонко охнула и обмякла. Рори увидел сбившуюся штанину, худую щиколотку, прижатый к коже металл, оставлявший неровные пятна кровоподтеков. Поднял взгляд на неподвижную фигуру Доктора, на окровавленные запястья и вывернутые руки. Глухая ярость мешалась с тревогой в гремучий коктейль и жгла хуже тлеющих глаз Кезии.   
  
— Хватит, — сказал Рори тихо. — Бери отвертку.   
  
Эми несколько секунд просто смотрела на него, потом понимающе кивнула и сделала, как он просил.   
  
— Что дальше?  
  
— Ну, у меня ведь получилось как-то открыть Пандорику, — если бы Рори мог, почесал бы неловко затылок. — Я просто очень захотел, и оно само вышло.   
  
Эми только фыркнула и посмотрела на цепи так, словно те нанесли ей личное оскорбление.   
  
А потом направила на них отвертку, нажав на первую попавшуюся кнопку, и по залу прокатился знакомый стрекочущий звук.   
  
— Вот видишь, — рассеянно прокомментировал Рори, когда цепь нехотя сместилась в сторону и ослабла.   
  
Эми рванулась всем телом — и оказалась на свободе, от неожиданности едва не рухнув лицом вниз, но вовремя выставила вперед руки и победно улыбнулась. На ноги она поднялась без особого труда — хоть их обоих удерживали крепко, но не скручивали до судорог в конечностях.   
  
В отличие от Доктора.   
  
Эми оказалась рядом в одно мгновение, отвертка сработала еще быстрее, и Рори смог облегченно вздохнуть полной грудью, выпутываясь из груды ослабших звеньев. Тело казалось ватным, но больше от пережитого потрясения — и страха за одного сумасшедшего, ворчливо буркнул Рори, когда Эми чмокнула его в макушку, извиняясь, и умчалась к Доктору.   
  
Когда он, все еще покачиваясь, обошел жуткий круг, Эми уже стояла на коленях перед пленником и как раз брала лицо Доктора в свои ладони. Им обоим стало не по себе, когда они увидели заострившиеся черты и проступившие под глазами сизые круги — ментальная схватка далась Доктору нелегко. Но он дышал, пусть и слабо, поверхностно — зато ровно, и Рори едва не расплакался от облегчения.   
  
Эми бросила отвертку рядом с собой, даже не подумав ей воспользоваться, и что-то горячо шептала Доктору, гладя его по щекам, но Рори ее не винил — он сам едва соображал. Кряхтя и охая, он присел возле Эми на корточки и подобрал отвертку, покрутив ее в пальцах. На кураже пользоваться ей было как-то проще, а сейчас у него руки тряслись от тревоги и перенапряжения, так что…  
  
Рори подавился собственными мыслями, потому что из груди Доктора вырвался медленный дрожащий вздох и веки начали приподниматься. Эми помогала ему поддерживать голову, все еще не отнимая ладоней от его щек, и просто смотрела. Доктору потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусировать на ней взгляд, а потом — потом этот блаженный легко улыбнулся и прошептал:  
  
— Соскучилась, Эми?   
  
Нет, Рори отказывался это терпеть. "Соскучилась", серьезно?! Эми вообще подавилась воздухом в первый момент, но тут же медленно выдохнула и приподняла уголки губ:  
  
— Не то слово.   
  
И, не давая Доктору ответить, поцеловала. Придвинулась всем телом, скользнула пальцами в волосы, губы — к губам, без всякой пошлости, только нежность. Расширившиеся глаза Повелителя Времени определенно того стоили, усмехнулся про себя Рори, как и то, что в цепях ему было некуда деваться. Тем не менее от открывшейся картины все внутри как-то сжалось и потеплело, зрелище не вызывало отторжения — наоборот, только прилив почти болезненной нежности и немного веселья, потому что совершенное ошеломление на лице Доктора — то, чего Рори определенно не хватало. Не сейчас, а в жизни в целом. Он и не думал, что его брови способны подниматься так высоко. Наверняка какие-то инопланетные штучки. Но Рори был все еще зол.   
  
Эми наконец отстранилась, напоследок чмокнув Доктора в нос, и озорно улыбнулась, словно и не было сейчас всего этого кошмара.   
  
— Эй, подвинься, — буркнул Рори, и она чуть сместилась в сторону, позволяя ему подсесть ближе.   
  
— А?.. — начал Доктор, но Рори не собирался позволять ему продолжить: положил ладонь на затылок и повторил подвиг своей жены. Ощущения действительно были потрясающие, потому что держать его в руках было примерно как трогать крохотную теплую звезду и ядерную бомбу одновременно. По позвоночнику побежали огненные искры, а в голове стало звеняще пусто.   
  
— Воу, — присвистнула сбоку Эми. — Полегче, мальчики, а то я начну дымиться.   
  
Рори отвалился от Доктора, как насосавшийся комар, довольно выдохнул и некоторое время — пока Эми не выдала короткий отрезвляющий пинок локтем — просто пялился в потолок. Доктор смотрел в пол и, видимо, осмыслял произошедшее. Взгляд приведенного в чувство Рори упал на его напряженные плечи, и тот спохватился: крепче сжал в руках отвертку и закружил вокруг Доктора, ослабляя цепи. Они поддавались гораздо легче, чем Пандорика тогда, и Рори не хотел знать, это у него в голове прояснилось или сумасшествие Повелителей Времени передается через слизистую.   
  
Эми подхватила едва не упавшего Доктора и помогла ему лечь на пол, уложив вихрастую голову себе на колени. Рори разгонял в стороны цепи отверткой, как клубок гадюк разгоняют факелом. К этому времени Доктор, кажется, осознал обвалившееся на него, как перекрытие, счастье и начал:  
  
— М, это…   
  
— Не обсуждается, — рыкнул на него Рори, сам себе удивляясь: по какому, однако, высокому курсу его страх за них менялся на злость.   
  
— Но… — приподнял голову Доктор, но Эми мягко надавила ему на лоб и сказала:  
  
— Просто смирись, — за что заработала одобрительный взгляд Рори.   
  
Он присел возле Доктора на колени, сунул Эми отвертку и критично оглядел подрагивающее тело в рваной рубашке. От цепей остались глубокие следы, кровоподтеки наливались алым, а затекшие мышцы наверняка ныли. Опытный взгляд выцеплял напряженные жилы и отекшие суставы, общую бледность и короткие судороги. Тяжело вздохнув, Рори принялся растирать руки Доктора, умелыми массирующими движениями спускаясь от плеч к кистям.   
  
Доктор охнул, взгляд его еще немного прояснился — похоже, он старался привести мысли в порядок изо всех сил.   
  
— А как вы… — начал он снова, но закашлялся и поморщился, как пятилетка, которому не удается объяснить родителям, что именно не так с их рисунком самолетика. Эми довольно продемонстрировала ему отвертку. Доктор прищурился сначала на свою высокотехнологичную палочку-выручалочку, потом — на Эми.   
  
— Я немножко разозлила ее и вытащила из кармана, — пояснила она. — А Рори подсказал, как использовать.   
  
Рори как раз растирал в ладонях совершенно ледяные пальцы второй руки и уже присматривался к ногам, поэтому не стал влезать в дискуссию.   
  
— Умно, — оценил Доктор и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, неуловимо поморщившись. Эми отняла ладонь, которую до этого специально прижимала к камню, от пола и положила ему на лоб, стараясь помочь прохладным прикосновением.   
  
— Как ты?  
  
Доктор, льнущий к ее пальцам, выдал немного кривую уверенную улыбку и подмигнул:  
  
— Почти джеронимо-о!   
  
Эми хихикнула, пыхтящий Рори закатил глаза. Доктор покосился на него, круговыми движениями разминающего его колено, и осторожно поинтересовался:  
  
— А это обязательно?  
  
— Да, заткнись, — зыркнул на него Рори, копируя одну из самых любимых и раздражающих интонаций своего пациента.   
  
— О, — Доктор моргнул от неожиданности и перевел взгляд на Эми. — У тебя есть громоотвод?   
  
Эми тщетно попыталась скрыть смех за кашлем. Рори покосился на них зло и решил, что хватит это терпеть. Время молчания прошло, старина Лютер об этом сказал еще, э-э, больше полутора столетий назад, если считать от их нынешнего положения в хронологии.   
  
— Я знал, что ты ненормальный, — обвиняюще начал Рори, остервенело массируя икры, практически каменные от прошедших по ним судорог, и покосился на Эми и Доктора у нее на коленях, — что вы оба ненормальные. Один говорит: «Жди здесь, меня не убьет» — и лезет в ловушку, вторая начинает хамить психованной ведьме-убийце…  
  
— Ты обругала Кезию? — с восторгом поинтересовался Доктор, посмотрев на Эми снизу вверх сияющими глазами. Та гордо приосанилась.   
  
— Вот! — Рори, переходя на другую ногу, ткнул в их сторону пальцем. — Вот об этом я и говорю! Я с вами поседею!   
  
— Вообще-то, — оскорбилась Эми, — ты начал злить ее первым.   
  
— О-о, Рори, — теперь Доктор посмотрел на него почти с отеческой гордостью. — Растешь! Глядишь, скоро начнешь вы... ой!   
  
— Чувствительность вернулась, — сообщил ему Рори, только что мстительно ущипнувший его под коленкой.   
  
— Она его точно не кусала? — громким шепотом спросил Доктор у Эми. Та прищурилась на мужа и неоднозначно пожала плечами. Рори пожалел, что у него под рукой нет подушки, чтобы запустить ей в голову. А потом ощутил мелкую дрожь под пальцами и заметил, как подозрительно поблескивают прикрытые глаза.   
  
— Полежи спокойно хоть пару минут, — взмолился он, прямо глянув на Доктора, — пожалуйста.   
  
Тот сначала открыл рот, но перехватил взгляд Рори и просто выдохнул, расслабляясь и полностью опуская веки. Эми улыбнулась и погладила его по волосам, массируя виски. Доктор не возражал.   
  
Рори по второму разу прошелся по рукам и ногам, осторожными круговыми движениями разогрел грудь, упорно игнорируя трепетное ощущение в животе от осознания, что Повелитель Времени абсолютно доверился ему, что это его гладкая прохладная кожа сейчас так правильно ощущается под пальцами.   
  
— И что мне с этим делать? — произнес Доктор спустя несколько минут удивительно умиротворенной тишины и закусил губу.   
  
— Рассказывай, — моментально среагировала Эми. — Что вообще все это было?   
  
Доктор приоткрыл один глаз, по-кошачьи покосился на нее и рывком попробовал встать. Помешали два объективных фактора: резкая боль во всем теле, отразившаяся на лице короткой судорогой, и руки Рори, упершиеся в грудь.   
  
— Не торопись, — попросил он. — Она стягивала со знанием дела, позволь мне закончить.   
  
Доктор тяжело вздохнул, пробормотал что-то витиеватое себе под нос и послушно улегся обратно.   
  
— Зачем этой змее ТАРДИС? — поинтересовалась Эми.   
  
— Ей нужен источник энергии для баальского корабля, — незамедлительно пояснил Доктор. — Когда любой Баал совершал одиннадцатый прыжок, его ядро начинало остывать. И кораблю, и экипажу оставались считанные дни, поэтому они выбирали подходящую планету и устраивали на ней склеп. Ядро гасло окончательно, а с ним умирали и баальцы.   
  
Голос Доктора звучал чуть глухо, и Рори без труда уловил в нем нотки грусти.   
  
— Капитан идет на дно со своим кораблем, — задумчиво протянула Эми и погладила их блаженного по щекам. — Как хорошо, что ты не баалец.   
  
— Кезия очень сильна даже по меркам правящей семьи лаллан-ши, — признал Доктор с легким налетом досады. — У нее хватит потенциала, чтобы самостоятельно управлять Баалом. Но ничто не способно разогреть остывшее ядро, поэтому ей и нужна наша ТАРДИС.  
  
Доктор сказал  _наша_  не задумываясь. Рори как раз отошел в дальний угол залы за его пиджаком и очень обрадовался, что стало так сумрачно, а Эми сидит к нему спиной, потому что щеки у него, по ощущениям, просто пылали. Подняв пиджак, он бережно его отряхнул, стараясь перевести дух, и с максимально невинным выражением лица вернулся к своей ненормальной ячейке общества.   
Судя по хитрющему прищуру Эми, румянец ему скрыть не удалось.   
  
— Думаю, она собирается заменить ядро как можно скорее. Технологии Повелителей Времени схожи с баальскими. Кезии, конечно, не под силу подчинить матрицу ТАРДИС, но сбивать координаты она вполне способна, так что просто не позволит ей взлететь, — Доктор чуть нахмурил брови, и Рори в очередной раз удивился тому, насколько грозным умел становиться этот мистер Безмятежность. — Остальное — дело техники. Она все-таки вытащила у меня из головы принципы работы Баала, так что сможет поднять его в воздух.   
  
— Ты не виноват, — тут же вмешался Рори, с помощью Эми возвращая Доктора в сидячее положение.   
  
Тот повел плечами, сжал и разжал пальцы, наклонил голову вправо-влево. Тело слушалось гораздо лучше, хотя голова, видимо, еще кружилась. Тем не менее Доктор солнечно улыбнулся Рори, хитро глянув исподлобья:  
  
— Спасибо.   
  
Весь его вид говорил о том, что он уверен: все будет в порядке. Круги под глазами оспаривали эту наглую ложь, как и легкий лихорадочный блеск на дне зрачков. Раньше Рори предпочитал не обращать на это внимания, но теперь у него был способ вмешаться и право на то, чтобы поддержать.   
  
Поэтому он, плюнув уже абсолютно на все и идя на поводу у голых чувств, просто сгреб Доктора в объятия, прижимая к себе. Тот шарахнулся — и налетел на грудь Эми, подсевшей сзади и обнявшей их обоих. Оставалось только взмолиться, что им не придется постоянно использовать эту тактику, чтобы добиться прикосновений.   
  
— Так нечестно, — возмутился Доктор, но попыток вырваться не предпринимал.   
  
— Зато эффективно, — сообщила ему Эми, довольно чмокнув Рори в щеку над его плечом. — И вообще, прекрати притворяться, что тебе не нравится.   
  
Доктор застыл в кольце их рук истуканом, но Рори-то чувствовал, что он окончательно согревается, а заодно завороженно слушал синхронное биение двух сердец. Эми щекой прижалась к пушистому затылку и начала что-то тихонечко мурлыкать, ее ладони поглаживали Рори по спине мягкими круговыми движениями.   
  
До этого момента Рори и не подозревал, насколько ему было нужно это объятие:  _железное лицо_  все еще скалилось перед глазами, а на шее ощущалась мертвая хватка ледяных пальцев. Тихий голос Эми успокаивал, омывал натянутые до предела нервы. И Доктор был живой, невредимый, еще чуточку заторможенный, но все равно — свой, родной Доктор. Рори наконец позволил себе расслабиться и оперся лбом ему на плечо, чувствуя себя одновременно защитником и защищенным.   
  
Доктор цокнул языком, на что-то решаясь, и с непередаваемой интонацией протянул:  
  
— По-онды.  
  
Рори уже испугался, что он сейчас вырвется, но вдруг почувствовал, как чужой острый подбородок аккуратно опускается ему на плечо, а на спину поверх ладошек Эми неловко ложатся большие теплые руки.

 

***

— Итак, что мы имеем? — вскинув руки, Доктор крутанулся на пятке.  
  
— Проблемы, — буркнула Эми.   
  
— Или они имеют нас, — пессимистично добавил Рори.   
  
Они выбрались в коридор подвалов форта. Доктор шел впереди, все еще бледный, с нехорошо выделяющимися тенями на скулах, но шаг его был размашист, потому что решимость — это все, что ему оставалось. Без ТАРДИС, без плана, без времени, зато с жуткой болью в висках и подрагивающими руками — вот как ему предстояло принять этот бой.   
  
Зато за спиной слышались такие же уверенные шаги Эми и Рори, так что да, сейчас он был во всеоружии.   
  
Доктор глубоко вдохнул. Так и есть, ему не показалось — в воздухе пахло гарью. Резкий отталкивающий запах набирал силу, к нему примешивался терпкий дух пороха и другой — едва ощутимый зловонный сладковатый аромат, который Доктор не мог спутать ни с чем.   
  
— Как же далеко она зашла, — выдохнул он, сжимая кулаки и заставляя себя успокоиться.  
  
После ритуала его эмоции были все еще нестабильны, а эта невозможная парочка Пондов забила последний гвоздь в крышку гроба его душевного равновесия. Причем, в отличие от лаллан-ши, эти двое не отступятся, надо думать.   
  
— Доктор, — негромко окликнула его Эми, — что это?   
  
— Наша общая знакомая обеспечивала приватность и заметала следы, — бросил он через плечо, поднимаясь по ступенькам в конце полутемного коридора и упираясь ладонями в крышку люка.   
  
Плохо. В руках совсем не было силы, она не сдвинулась и на миллиметр, хотя Доктор налег всем весом.   
  
— Знаешь, просить помощи — это нормально, тем более у семьи, — пропыхтел Рори, оказываясь рядом, настолько близко, что Доктор ощутил тепло его тела — и подозрительную дрожь собственного. Она в сочетании с фразой на какой-то миг опять обездвижила его, и он просто смотрел на профиль Рори, не видя там ни капли сомнений.   
  
— Ну? — выдохнул тот, упираясь ладонями в люк.  
  
— А, да, верно, — засуетился Доктор, скрывая неуместное смущение, и пристроился рядом, сосредотачиваясь на крышке. — Я запомню.   
  
Эми внизу хмыкнула и пробормотала что-то себе под нос.   
  
Люк поддался гораздо легче, откинулся с тихим скрипением, насыпав вниз трухи, а вниз хлынул воздух — нет, не свежий, но сухой и жаркий, дымный и лишающий последних надежд на то, что Кезия не решилась на что-то подобное. Сомнения — вообще не стиль лаллан-ши, если уж на то пошло.   
  
— Какого… — изумленно охнул Рори, сделав шаг назад, а Доктор только вздохнул и первым выбрался наверх, подавая ему руку. Эми они помогли подняться вдвоем и заработали ироничный взгляд.   
  
Впрочем, поводов для веселья у них не было совсем.   
  
Первый этаж выгорел дотла, остались только закопченные стены.   
  
В конце коридора лежало тело, обглоданное пламенем до самых костей.   
  
Эми расширенными глазами обводила уничтоженный коридор, а Рори закашлялся, потому что дышать было действительно сложно. Доктор только сжал кулаки. Он не ожидал от нее ничего другого — Кезия не могла позволить кому бы то ни было прервать ритуал, поэтому сделала так, чтобы ни одна душа не посмела даже приблизиться к форту. А пока они выбирались, он уже догорел.   
  
— Она?.. Но как?.. — выдохнул Рори, не в силах сформулировать связное предложение. Такого им еще не приходилось видеть. И — будь воля Доктора — не пришлось бы.   
  
— Не сама, скорее всего, — пожал плечами он, сглатывая. — Спроецировала что-то солдатам в головы, а они решили, что в форте поселилась скверна, и в панике сделали то единственное, что по их мнению могло остановить нечистую силу.   
  
Доктор дошел до конца коридора, осторожно переступил через тело рядового и толкнул дверь в холл. Она очень сильно обгорела, но еще держалась на петлях, поэтому сначала медленно открылась, а уже потом рухнула на пол, поднимая серые облака еще теплого пепла. А Повелитель Времени так и застыл в проеме.   
  
— И бросили половину личного состава, — тихо закончил он.   
  
Холл был усыпан тлеющими останками, дальние цеплялись костями пальцев за запертые двойные двери, ведущие наружу. В воздухе висел густой сладковатый аромат горелой плоти, который душил Доктора и выжимал из глаз слезы, а в десятках обращенных к отрезанному выходу обугленных глазниц дымом вилось отчаяние.   
  
У них не было и шанса.   
  
Он практически видел эту чудовищную картину: совершенно обезумевших от ужаса солдат, мечущихся по форту, срывающих со стен факелы и бросающих их на все, что способно загореться. Видел пламя, медленно охватывающее коридор за коридором, наступающее со всех сторон, заполняющее крепость яркими всполохами, его языки, тянущиеся к людям, и двери, которые захлопнулись прямо перед теми, кто не успел вовремя или был парализован страхом.   
  
А потом в объятую пожаром залу, превратившуюся в пламенеющий город Дит, полный пылающих могил, медленным шагом вышла Кезия, сталь которой такой огонь даже не коптил. За ней, как послушные змеи, вползали толстые спаянные цепи, отливая алым в свете сотен жарких языков. Таких же безжалостных, как те, что бушевали внутри ее кровавых глаз.  
  
Она была как Фурия, страж шестого круга: такая же безжалостная, такая же глумливая и бесстрастная, вечно холодная в вечно раскаленном адском пламени.   
  
— Я переобщался с Данте, — тихо произнес Доктор, смаргивая видение. В гулкой выгоревшей тишине его шутка прозвучала печальнее одинокого птичьего крика над кладбищем.   
  
На плечо легла дрожащая рука Рори — он придвинулся сзади, словно ища защиты, а с другой стороны прижалась Эми, и втроем выносить это стало гораздо легче.   
  
— Что же это? — прошептала Понд, и ее голос подозрительно дрогнул.   
  
Доктор переплел с ней пальцы и негромко ответил:   
  
— Это охота лаллан-ши.   
  
Эми сглотнула, и Доктор, повернув голову, увидел, как увлажнились у нее глаза.   
  
— Мы должны ее остановить, — сказала она твердо и горько. — Во что бы то ни стало.   
  
— Остановим, — твердо откликнулся Рори, и Доктору оставалось только кивнуть.   
  
Они осторожно прошли через зал, стараясь не задевать тлеющие останки, но это было не так просто — они устилали пол ужасающим ковром.   
  
— Как мы откроем вот это? — негромко спросил Рори, когда они остановились перед высокими дверьми, стальные наличники на которых страшно деформировались от жара и теперь угрожающе кривились им жуткими масками.   
  
Доктор молча толкнул створки, и те послушно рухнули наружу, поднимая тучи пепла.   
  
— Она же как-то вышла, — ответил он, когда утих грохот.   
  
Рори откашлялся, Эми рукой отмахивалась от крупных серых снежинок, золой оседающих под ноги.   
  
Двор представлял собой удручающее, но все же не такое жуткое зрелище, потому что там не было трупов. Все деревянные постройки превратились в груды дымящихся углей, частокол уцелел лишь местами, открывая на запад край залива и темную стену деревьев за ним. Солнце клонилось к закату, раскрашивая небо в рыжие тона и ржавым светом покрывая каменные стены главного здания, от которого остался только остов. Две сторожевые башни еще стояли, хоть обе и покосились, а вот ворота — те самые, мощные, тесаные, в стальных скобах — лежали между ними горелыми обломками.   
  
Доктор присмотрелся. Ну да, она готовилась давно — ей осталось только деформировать, резко сомкнуть скобы, и они рухнули. Все продумала.   
  
Эми села на верхнюю ступеньку каменного крыльца и беспомощно огляделась, обнимая себя руками.   
  
— Я не понимаю, — сказала. — Я же знаю миссис Мэйсон. Она просто не могла…  
  
Она оборвала сама себя и тяжело сглотнула. Рори присел с ней рядом, притягивая за плечи, а Доктор медленно ходил между обломков, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то выход.   
  
— Ее никогда не существовало, — ответил он просто и жестковато. — Лаллан-ши создают личины, как хамелеоны, только маскируются на таких глубоких уровнях, что даже звуковой отвертке почти не под силу их распознать. Только с очень близкого расстояния. А наша в этом деле — непревзойденный мастер даже по их меркам.   
  
Эми закусила губу.   
  
— Но зачем? Что такого в этом Баале? Это же просто корабль.   
  
— О нет, — Доктор с горькой усмешкой покачал головой. — Это не просто корабль.   
  
Понды смотрели на него выжидающе, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу посреди руин выгоревшего форта, и он не мог больше уходить от ответов, глядя в их усталые, но все еще не погасшие глаза.   
  
— Баальцы были несколько более воинственны, чем Повелители Времени, — сказал он осторожно.  _Ну да, настолько, что разнесли собственную планету, испытывая оружие массового поражения._  — Так что их корабль — боевой.   
  
Даже такая обтекаемая формулировка произвела впечатление: Эми с Рори, представив милитаризованную версию ТАРДИС, переглянулись с откровенной тревогой.   
  
— Я о них ни разу не слышал, — сказал Рори не очень уверенно. — Что с ними стало?   
  
— То же, что и с лаллан-ши, и с Повелителями Времени, — вздохнул Доктор, ногой откидывая обугленную деревяшку. —  _Далеки._  Они заставляли Баалы прыгать раз за разом, исчерпывая лимиты, а потом расстреливали остывших. Но этот умер раньше, чем началась Война Времени.  
  
А еще никому и в голову не приходило, что Баал можно реанимировать. Доктор впервые подумал, насколько же ему повезло, что далеки и киберлюди так помешаны на чистоте собственного вида, иначе у Вселенной были бы большие проблемы. Теперь, когда ТАРДИС почти не осталось, риск должен бы уменьшиться — и именно тут решила выстрелить последняя лаллан-ши, заманившая последнего Повелителя Времени к последнему Баалу.   
  
Нарочно не придумаешь.   
  
— Все равно не понимаю, — Рори мотнул головой. — Он пролежал в земле почти пять тысяч лет. Там давно уже все сгнило.   
  
Доктор усмехнулся и глянул на него исподлобья, сощурив глаз.   
  
— Ты две тысячи лет охранял Пандорику. Сильно попортился твой пластик? — дождавшись, пока на лице Пондов проступит осознание, Доктор отвернулся и посмотрел на солнце. — Все системы Баала жизнеспособны и готовы к запуску. Проблема только в ядре.   
  
— Тогда почему нельзя было его заменить? — подняла бровь Эми.   
  
— Это невозможно, — вздохнул Доктор, услышав шепот Рори: «Он действительно знает это слово?» — и выразительное шипение Эми. — Баалы — почти ТАРДИС. Их выращивают.   
  
— То есть они, м, как бы родственные виды? — понимающе кивнул Уильямс.   
  
— Хуже, — Доктор боялся представить, что сейчас испытывает его бедная девочка. — Баал для ТАРДИС как тираннозавр для вас. У человека и потенциал больше, и функционал, и по эволюционной лестнице он выше, но если в рукопашную, то я ставлю на тираннозавра.   
  
Он помолчал, стискивая кулаки, чтобы справиться с дыханием и заставить голос звучать ровно, и только потом продолжил:  
  
— А это будет именно рукопашная. Кезии достаточно доставить нашу старушку к нему, и дальше Баал справится сам.  
  
Последние слова прозвучали угрожающе даже по его меркам. Но он прекрасно представлял, как полуживые системы Баала жадно накидываются на ТАРДИС, сковывают ее, присасываются, как гигантские огненные пиявки, и начинают тянуть энергию временной воронки, совершенно не задумываясь о том, какую боль будет испытывать их пленница, ставшая соломинкой, через которую пытаются разом выпить озеро.   
  
Руки снова затряслись.   
  
— И что будет, когда он справится? — осторожно спросил Рори.   
  
 _Конец Вселенной, какой мы ее знаем,_  хотел сказать Доктор. Потому что далекам удавалось одолеть баальцев, только заставляя совершать одиннадцатый прыжок, а с энергией ТАРДИС у корабля больше не будет лимита и мощь боевых систем вырастет процентов на тридцать. Если бы Доктор верил в то, что написано в Библии, то сказал бы, что придет Левиафан.   
  
— Будет страшно, — произнес он вместо этого и сдвинулся с места, напряженно думая.   
  
Обрывочные кусочки идей кружились у него в голове, остаточная мигрень спутывала их еще сильнее, но он думал, думал, заставлял себя, искал варианты. Если Кезия успеет, она будет практически непобедима. Времени прошло много, даже то, что ей приходится тащить ТАРДИС волоком, на цепях, уже почти не дает им форы. Нужно исходить из самого худшего варианта, но у Доктора в наличии только звуковая отвертка, пусть и самая крутая во Вселенной. Если бы он мог…  
  
Доктор замер.   
  
 _Точно!_  
  
Полное безумие, вполне в его стиле — Эми и Рори оценят.  
  
— Значит, план таков, — Доктор ходил вокруг них кругами, ероша волосы. — Кезия будет синхронизироваться с Баалом на поверхности, чтобы уменьшить риск срабатывания аварийных протоколов. Лишняя форма жизни, нет связи с материнской программой… О, как Баал будет злиться поначалу…   
  
Он резко развернулся на месте и хлопнул в ладоши, потом двинулся в обратную сторону.   
  
— А это значит, что она будет гораздо медленнее обычного. Ну, как хороший человеческий боец. И тогда ты, Эми… — Доктор неожиданно замолк и остановился, чуть опустив голову. Осознание риска холодом прошлось у него по затылку.   
  
— И тогда я? — переспросила Эми неуверенно, чувствуя, что что-то резко пошло не так.   
  
На лице Повелителя Времени проступало знакомое печальное выражение, когда он осознавал нечто, парадоксальное по своей природе, но такое необходимое для благополучного исхода. Жизнь не раз загоняла его в узкий тупичок между молотом и наковальней, но это приключение определенно должно было войти в историю по количеству таких ситуаций.   
  
— Нет, плохой план! Отвратительный план! — он без всякой жалости ударил себя по лбу раскрытой ладонью. — Самое идиотское решение из возможных!  
  
— Доктор? — окликнул его Рори. — А сколько вариантов?   
  
Тот посмотрел на него исподлобья серьезным, чуть растерянным взглядом и закусил губу.  
  
— Один.   
  
Эми склонила голову набок, рассыпая медные пряди по плечу, и недоуменно нахмурилась, поднимаясь на ноги. В ее глазах решимость смешивалась с легким раздражением.   
  
— В чем тогда проблема? — спросила она прямо. — Что мне нужно сделать?   
  
— О, Эми, — произнес Доктор тихо, почти выдохнул, приближаясь к ней и невесомо касаясь пальцами щеки. — Я не могу так рисковать тобой. Не могу, слышишь?   
  
Она улыбнулась уголками губ, глядя Доктору в глаза с таким безграничным доверием, что у того пропустили удар оба сердца. Его подрагивающие пальцы накрыла ее рука, увереннее прижимая их к коже, а потом Эми мягко потянула его на себя и коснулась лбом лба.   
  
Они были совсем близко, дыхание смешивалось, а через контакт текло ровное, живое тепло, которое чистой энергией разливалось по телу, проникало в каждую его частичку, заливало мягким светом каждый уголок души. Эту связь нельзя было не чувствовать, она уже стала прочнее пространства и сокровенней времени, она спаивала их в одно целое и завершалась осторожными ладонями Рори, опустившимися им обоим на плечи.   
  
Триумвират умалишенных, готовящийся спасти Вселенную, которую разок уже уничтожил. Абсурд.   
  
Наверное, лучший в его жизни.   
  
— У меня все получится, — прошептала Эми, не отводя такого открытого, такого пронзительного взгляда, что Доктор снова терялся в нем, как в глубоком космосе. — Потому что я верю в тебя.   
  
 _Я. Верю. В тебя._  
  
Маленькая Амелия Понд, смелая Амелия Понд, вряд ли она осознавала, какую огромную силу передавала ему такими простыми короткими словами, на что делала его способным и насколько возвращала жажду жизни. Пока с Доктором был кто-то из спутников, смерть постоянно промахивалась, как бы отчаянно он ее ни дразнил.   
  
Но ради Амелии и Рори Пондов Доктор готов поставить ее на колени.   
  
 _Верю._  
  
Доктор замер и едва не забыл, что ему тоже нужно дышать. Выход был — настолько очевидный, что казался полным безрассудством, обреченным на провал. Его козырная карта все это время была у него в рукаве, а он и не подумал бы ее разыграть, если бы не невероятная Эми Понд.  
  
— Ну конечно! — воскликнул Доктор, резко распрямляясь. — Верю! Эми, ты гений!   
  
Он обхватил ее лицо руками, игнорируя некоторое ошеломление, и поцеловал в лоб. Хлопнул Рори от переизбытка чувств по плечу и закружил на месте, глядя сквозь пространство мечущимся из стороны в сторону взглядом.   
  
Рори напряженно переглянулся с Эми и протянул:  
  
— Э? Верю?   
  
— Да! То, что сильнее страха! Никакая лаллан-ши не устоит, — Доктор взмахнул рукой. — Пу-ри-та-не!  
  
Последнее слово он произнес почти по слогам, гордо расправив плечи и по-мальчишечьи ухмыляясь, будто собирался провернуть невиданных масштабов шалость. Хотя, по существу, очень часто именно так он и выигрывал битвы.   
  
Рори смотрел на него очень скептично, приподняв одну бровь:  
  
— Ты, эм, извини меня, конечно, но… Доктор, ты собираешься победить инопланетную Всадницу Апокалипсиса христианством? Серьезно? Ты и религия?   
  
— Путаешь термины, — хмыкнул он. — Религия — это поклоны и позолота, а вера — то, что помогло человечеству выжить. Верить можно во что угодно, если это что-то хорошее.   
  
— Например, в тебя, Доктор? — пробормотал Рори, тут же получив толчок в бок от Эми.   
  
— Религия — это дёшево и просто, помнится, я сам как-то создал парочку, — поднял глаза к небу Доктор, вспоминая что-то очень забавное, судя по усмешке. — Но она никогда не исчезнет, потому что если вы, люди, во что-то верите, вы практически непобедимы.  
  
Эми с Рори переглянулись. Доктор уловил этот стремительный беззвучный разговор и улыбнулся. Они оба верили в него и совершали абсолютно невозможное друг ради друга, но вряд ли догадывались, что он умудряется справляться со всем, потому что  _верит в них_.   
  
— Итак, — обернулся к нему Рори. — Что мы делаем?  
  
— О, — Доктор предвкушающе улыбнулся. — Начнем с того, что Эми отправится в крестовый поход. Армию я ей достану, не переживай.  
  
— Крестоносцы, — поднял брови тот и поджал губы. — Действительно, и как я не догадался?  
  
— Кезия хороша, очень хороша, — Доктор ходил вокруг них кругами, глаза его медленно разгорались, потому что план выкристаллизовывался у него в уме все четче, совершенно безумный, держащийся только на дюжине совпадений, такой бредовый, что даже не пришел бы в голову ни одному нормальному Повелителю Времени. — Ее ловушка была одной из самых удачных, которые на меня ставили. Я впечатлен, весьма впечатлен.   
  
— Как ты можешь ее хвалить? Она вырубила тебя огромным зарядом электричества, — недоверчиво произнес Рори.  
  
— Чуть не испепелила, — не стал спорить Доктор. — Но спасибо, что не сапогом через забор по голове.  
  
Эми захихикала в кулак.   
  
Их время истекало. Солнце уже опустилось к самой кромке горизонта и теперь умирало, медленно заливало небосвод своей алой световой кровью, пятная его полосами с запада на восток. Облака шли навстречу, как зажженные греческим огнем фрегаты, и на фоне пламенеющего заката с бронзовым, как бок далека, гаснущим диском в эпицентре вершины деревьев казались черным сплошным частоколом.   
  
Доктор остро чувствовал, как стрелки неумолимо приближаются к последнему часу и шансов остановить грядущий Апокалипсис становится все меньше. А еще у этой стальной фурии в когтях была его ТАРДИС, которой наверняка сейчас больно и страшно, и уж за это Кезии с ним никогда не рассчитаться.   
  
— Крестовый поход Эми станет первой фазой, а потом Рори меня похоронит, — оптимистично закончил Доктор, чуть прищурив яркие глаза.   
  
— Что? — открыл рот Рори, беспомощно оглядываясь на жену. — Я не согласен!  
  
— Да брось, тебе понравится, — отмахнулся Повелитель Времени, игнорируя взбешенный взгляд Эми, которая терпеть не могла, когда он так делал, но на всякий случай отходя поближе к воротам, чтобы она не могла дотянуться. — Но есть проблема.   
  
— Неужели? — закатила глаза Эми. — А до этого у нас их не было.   
  
— Нам нужна почта, — заявил Доктор и несколько секунд просто любовался зрелищем растерянности на их лицах.   
  
— Почта, — повторил Рори, склонив голову набок.   
  
— Голубиная, — кивнул Доктор и подмигнул ему.   
  
Ну да, мир вот-вот рухнет, а он все не может прекратить развлекаться. Воистину, на Галлифрее ему никогда не было места именно поэтому. А лаллан-ши кое в чем все-таки абсолютно права.   
  
Возраст Повелителей Времени определенно нельзя мерять годами.   
  
Доктор заглядывал в обгоревшие постройки и ворошил угли в поисках хоть чего-то подходящего, Эми и Рори стояли на прежних местах, пытаясь найти логику в том, что он им сказал — а логика в его словах всегда была, уж это они знали наверняка, — когда в обугленном проеме ворот появилась фигура.   
  
Капитан Мэйсон ошеломленно оглядывал руины форта Ли, солнечные блики плясали на стальных пуговицах его синего мундира и дуле мушкета за плечом, а у ног его замер верный Джордж, напряженно принюхиваясь к густой смеси запахов гари, крови и металла, которая висела над поверженной без единого выстрела крепостью. Стоило Доктору увидеть черного пса, как последняя деталь мозаики встала на место.   
  
Теперь можно было действовать. Охота на ведьм, как увлекательно — таким он еще не занимался.  
  
— О, а вот и наш голубь. Корабль вернулся, — радостно провозгласил он, хлопнув в ладоши. — Капитан, вы-то как раз нам и нужны!  
  
Эми со стоном спрятала лицо в ладонях, а Рори только вздохнул. Иногда мысли Доктора ходили по таким витиеватым ассоциативным рядам, что угнаться за ними мог только второй такой же психопат.   
  
Капитан растерянно смотрел, как Доктор приближается к нему с располагающей, скошенной чуть влево улыбкой.  
  
— Итак, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы нанести визит пастору?

  
  
***  
Пэррис сидел в пустой тихой гостиной, покачивая бокал с вином, которое он так и не пригубил. В окно ложился косой луч закатного света, заползая через открытую дверь в коридор, где все так же валялись обломки лестницы, которые ему не хватило смелости тронуть. Проклятые гвозди, удлинившиеся на целый дюйм, заставляли его мелко вздрагивать.   
  
И ему было стыдно за свой страх.   
  
Потому что там, возле эшафота, когда он лежал на земле, глотая кровь и злые слезы, этот странный, не поддающийся осмыслению граф возвышался над его паствой и сил у него было гораздо больше, чем у самого Пэрриса когда бы то ни было.   
  
Он не мог назвать графа действительно религиозным или благообразным, нет, тот сам больше походил на стихийное бедствие, но что-то в нем было, что-то несгибаемое, прочное, сильное, что давало ему силы смотреть страху в лицо, идти против толпы, ставить на карту все, что только у него было, но все равно поступать правильно.   
  
Пастор так не мог, хотя очень хотел. И едва ли не впервые ему было тесно и мерзко в своей черной бархатной сутане, которой он так гордился, а уж появиться под сводами церкви и вовсе казалось кощунством, потому что он предал свою собственную веру, отравил ее трусостью, которую обычно маскировал благоразумием.   
  
Ха, повесить четырехлетнюю девочку — вот оно, благоразумие.   
  
Мучительный стыд обжег его щеки пламенем, и пастор, оставив бокал, спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь совладать с душащим его презрением к самому себе.   
  
Потому что даже то, что он это осознал, ни капли его не изменило: когда обезумевшие солдаты кинулись поджигать форт, ставший «прибежищем дьявола», он не шевельнул и пальцем, чтобы их остановить. Хотя знал, что все это — чушь собачья. Просто ему было слишком страшно встать на пути вооруженного, охваченного паникой гарнизона, который мог инстинктивно открыть огонь и даже не понять этого.   
  
— Жалкое, жалкое зрелище, — проскулил пастор, впиваясь пальцами в волосы. Граф был прав, во всем абсолютно прав. Он не достоин того, чтобы носить эту сутану. Господь не простит ему такого малодушия.   
  
В коридоре оглушительно хлопнула входная дверь. В сторону гостиной покатилось эхо быстрых уверенных шагов.   
  
 _Замечательно_ , подумал Пэррис. Пусть она уже поскорее придет за ним и избавит от сожалений и страданий. За дочерью присмотрят добросердечные горожанки, а он уже сделал достаточно, чтобы получить прямую путевку на адскую сковородку. И поделом, поделом, да.   
  
Кто-то остановился на пороге гостиной и недолго молчал, разглядывая его. Пэррис не поднимал головы и ждал. Ему не нравилось, что она тянет, хотелось уже поскорее получить смертельный удар и хотя бы частично искупить этим все, что он наделал, смыть собственной кровью клеймо Антихриста, которым заслуженно наградил его капитан. Страха не было, на его месте колыхалась апатия и вялое раздражение.   
  
Непрошеный гость прошел в гостиную, остановился совсем рядом, что-то взял со стола и наконец задумчиво произнес:  
  
— Вино, значит.   
  
Пэррис просто не мог не узнать этот голос, интонации, неоднозначный тон. Мурашки скатились у него по позвоночнику, все эмоции смыло волной изумления, когда он вскинул голову. Граф покачал бокал из стороны в сторону и посмотрел на пастора укоризненно.   
  
— Ну, знаете, это не выход, — и выбросил фужер через плечо.   
  
Пастор смотрел на него во все глаза, ища тот гневный огонь, который обжег его у эшафота и еще раньше, в этом самом коридоре, но не находил и искры. Граф выглядел почти доброжелательно, а в прищуре глаз было что-то такое лукавое, что заставляло Пэрриса питать глупую, необоснованную надежду.   
  
— Что… вы здесь делаете? — спросил он, едва справляясь с голосом.   
  
— Я вижу, Сэмюэль, ты раскаиваешься, — граф улыбнулся уголками губ. — По-настоящему.   
  
Горечь снова встала у пастора поперек горла, и он отвернулся, бросив:  
  
— Как будто это что-то меняет.   
  
— О, ты не представляешь, сколько, — в голосе графа прорезались звонкие, сильные ноты, и в пустота в груди у пастора съежилась от их звучания. — Ты ведь все еще веришь, правда?  
  
— Во что? — спросил Пэррис машинально, тут же устыдившись своего вопроса.   
  
— Да не все ли равно? — отмахнулся граф и подмигнул. — Если это не зло, разумеется.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — чем больше он говорил с ним, тем растеряннее себя чувствовал, словно был маленьким ребенком, встретившим старого мудрого взрослого, который видел и понимал гораздо больше, чем кто бы то ни было.   
  
— Ты веришь, Сэмюэль, и поэтому ты сильнее страха, — спокойно сказал граф. — Просто перестань сомневаться в том, что хочешь сделать. Просто пойди и поступи так, чтобы тебе потом не было стыдно перед своей верой. Разве это так сложно?   
  
Как пастор ни старался смотреть на вещи трезво, глупая надежда уже расправила крылья, и никто не смог бы сейчас снова сжать ее в кулаке. Все-таки граф не мог быть обычным человеком, потому что умудрялся творить чудеса одними словами, словно в них и правда была заключена та чудовищная сила, о которой пастор читал в Библии.   
  
Или это Библия была записана с точно таких же слов в десятки раз ее древнее?   
  
Граф усмехнулся:  
  
— И не только Библия, пастор.   
  
— Значит, я еще могу искупить? — Пэррис смотрел на него без прежнего страха и трусости, потому что видел в нем не угрозу, а спасение. Возможно, у Салема еще был шанс, как и у его никчемного пастора.   
  
— Все могут, — граф прищурился еще сильнее, от уголков глаз разбежались теплые морщинки. — Но не все хотят.   
  
— Что я должен сделать? — горячо спросил пастор, чувствуя, как колотится, словно в юности, сердце.   
  
— О, ничего сложного, — граф в своей излюбленной манере взмахнул руками. — Просто звоните в колокол, святой отец. 

  
  
***  
Над Салемом садилось солнце. Лес уже поглотил его половину, окружая свой черный абрис расплавленным золотом, и не собирался останавливаться, протягивая длинные черные тени к городу и забираясь тьмой в узкие улочки между домов. Ветер путался в снастях на устремленных в небо мачтах, а из-за океана, разгоняя по рябящей глади чернильные блики, медленно наступала ночь, наливаясь фиолетовым сумраком у горизонта. Она пока только копила силу, готовилась прыгнуть в самый зенит и укутать побережье темным саваном, чтобы крепнущая в его недрах сила могла подняться под его покровом.   
  
Доктор уже чувствовал то, что остальным пока было недоступно: густая угрожающая аура, веками лежавшая вокруг Мистери Хиллс, теперь властно расправляла крылья над холмами и ее незримый пронзительный взгляд уже проходился по городу. Отдельные холодные клубы ветер уже приносил сюда, на площадь, и они призрачными пальцами касались его лба.   
  
 _Нет,_  думал он,  _не ты и не сегодня._  
  
Над городом разносился мощный колокольный звон, забиравшийся тонкой дрожащей вибрацией в самые кости. Доктор видел, как плещет закатный свет на его изогнутом боку в башне колокольни, и металлический блеск вызывал в нем одновременно азарт и опаску.   
  
Еще одна партия со смертью, еще одна попытка предотвратить то, что перевернет Вселенную с ног на голову, и выжить. Если даже лаллан-ши признала, что он делает невозможное возможным, то почему бы и нет?   
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Доктор оттолкнулся от столба, на который опирался, и сделал пару шагов вперед по свежеоструганным доскам.   
  
На площади перед ним собралась многоликая толпа, которую вызвал из домов и мастерских колокольный звон, напуганная и почти лишившаяся надежды, опасающаяся и отчаянно жаждущая верить хотя бы во что-то, увидеть выход из той мглы, куда низвергла их Кезия. И ему предстояло снова разжечь огонь, найти слова, которые заставят их подняться с колен и бороться.  
  
— Пуритане! — начал Доктор, замерев на краю эшафота и вновь глядя с его высоты на огромную безмолвную толпу внизу. Весь Салем сейчас смотрел на него снизу вверх огромными, полными ужаса и сомнения глазами, весь Салем ждал его слов, весь Салем боялся его — и верил в него, потому что больше не во что было верить.   
  
— Да, я знаю, вам страшно, — слова лились легко, как тогда, посреди Стоунхенджа, под перекрестными прожекторами тысяч и тысяч кораблей со всей Вселенной. — Знаю: вы уже не верите, что сможете справиться с тем злом, что поселилось на ваших землях. Она раз за разом забирала ваших жен и дочерей — и только что сделала это снова, оставив капитана вдовцом. Не стану лгать: она сильна, очень сильна и у нее преимущество.   
  
Над площадью висела гнетущая, тяжелая тишина, слышно было, как ветер покачивает ставни и путается в подолах. Доктор стоял в перекрестье отчаявшихся, полных больной надежды взглядах, и от всей его фигуры веяло уверенностью, веяло тем ветром, который еще мог наполнить паруса зажатого в кулаке штиля салемского корабля.   
  
— Но не верьте, что она — кара Божья! — отрезал Доктор, и пуритане ахнули. — Мне плевать, кому вы верили и в ком разочаровались. Мне совершенно все равно, через какое плечо вы креститесь, сколько рюмок пропускаете по вечерам и как часто заглядываетесь на чужих жен. Все это сейчас не имеет никакого смысла, потому что там, посреди Мистери Хиллс, самая грозная ведьма в истории пытается пробудить чудовище, равного которому не знает даже Библия.   
  
— Бес? — заволновалась толпа, встревоженный шепот катился по ней, как рябь по океанской глади.   
  
— Да хоть сам дьявол! — воскликнул Доктор, отмахнувшись, и улыбнулся — шало, азартно, с легкой сумасшедшинкой, как всегда улыбался, глядя в пасть бездны. — Потому что это тоже не имеет значения. Единственный и главный вопрос: что вы можете с этим сделать, что позволит вам защитить то, что дорого, и отрубить этой змее голову, как только она покажется из тьмы.   
  
— У нас ничего нет! Мы обречены! — завопил кто-то, и пуритане пошатнулись, словно по рядам прошелся внутренний импульс. Страх снова хлынул в воздух, потянул за собой панику, барабанным боем сбившегося сердцебиения вызывая первобытную жажду бегства, но Доктор пресек ее одним резким движением руки, указав пальцем прямо в грудь кричавшему.   
  
— Ложь! — грянул он, и толпа осела, замерла, завороженно глядя на него сотнями глаз. — У вас есть самое грозное оружие из всех, что когда-либо появлялись во Вселенной! У вас есть то, от чего не существует защиты, что сделает вас неуязвимыми, что оставит даже ее беспомощной перед вами!  
  
— Что? Что это? — заголосили со всех сторон, протягивая Доктору руки.   
  
— Вера, — просто ответил он. — То, на что вы положили целую жизнь. Вы впитали ее с молоком матери, вы столько лет носили ее в своем сердце, так что, появление какой-то ржавой ящерицы заставит вас от нее отказаться? Если так, то вы никогда не верили.   
  
Затихшая толпа смотрела на него с таким благоговением, что над площадью зазвенела восторженная, готовая взорваться ликующими криками тишина.   
  
— Неважно, как вы это называете, не имеет значения, в каком порядке шепчите молитвы. Все, что мне от вас нужно, — это огонь в глазах и в сердце, тот огонь, который согрел первых пилигримов в дождливые ночи на пустом побережье, тот огонь, который обогрел и защитил дома Салема. Тот самый, который сделал вас теми, кто вы есть, кто дал сил выстоять, когда все остальные сдавались и бежали прочь. Это ваш город? Ваш дом?   
  
Толпа взревела единодушно, закатное небо теплым рыжим светом наполнило этот многоголосый крик и увлекло вверх, к тонким полоскам облаков. Доктор стоял в его лучах, окутанный мерцающим сиянием уходящего дня, а у его ног гремел послушный Колизей, который наконец обменял инстинкты на настоящую душу.   
  
— Так заберите его обратно! Расскажите ведьме о том, почему ей не по зубам Салем! Пусть она услышит ваши голоса и содрогнется, пусть вернет вам землю ваших отцов, — Доктор раскинул руки. — Если не верите в Бога, верьте в меня! Пробейте брешь в ее защите — и я ее остановлю! Вы со мной?   
  
Единогласное протяжное «да» еще не успело затихнуть эхом на окраинах города, а он уже командовал:  
  
— Тогда все, все до единого, слушайте! Если вы отбросили страх, седлайте коней, запрягайте повозки, разминайте ноги. Придется мчаться так быстро, как вы никогда еще не бегали. Она уже у Мистери Хилл и, к сожалению, ждать нас не собирается. Поторопимся!  
  
Толпа развернулась, разбилась на потоки и бросилась в стороны: кто за лошадьми и повозками, кто к выходу из города. Настроение моментально изменилось. Люди деловито собирались, торопились, глаза их горели, в воздухе висело практически предвкушение. Доктор улыбнулся — едва заметно, уголками губ, сам почти не почувствовав эту искреннюю улыбку — и спрыгнул с эшафота, поправляя бабочку.   
  
Шансов оставалось, откровенно говоря, не много. Но когда судьба вообще предоставляла ему больше двух из сотни?   
  
Эми подошла к нему, глядя удивительно мягко и открыто из-под пушистых ресниц. Она накручивала локон на палец и лукаво усмехалась — Доктор позорно засмотрелся на ее губы и влепил себе несильную отрезвляющую пощечину, заработав бархатный смешок. Рори просто смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот, и в его глазах Доктор видел восхищение.   
  
Это внезапно оказалось до ужаса приятно. Он приосанился.  
  
— Это было… — начал Рори.  
  
— Великолепно, — подхватила Эми. — А теперь?   
  
— Так, — Доктор мотнул головой и дернул себя за волосы, приводя мысли в еще больший беспорядок — обычное для них состояние. — Капитан уже ждет нас. Идем скорее, я объясню по дороге.   
  
Он оглянулся на гаснущее закатное небо. Солнце уже скрылось за стеной леса, только тонкие, трепетные лучи протягивались сквозь вышину, истончаясь с каждой секундой.  
  
— Когда мы доберемся до усыпальницы, уже взойдет луна. 

  
  
***  
Кезия стояла посреди акрополя, раскинув руки в стороны, и чутко прислушивалась к малейшей вибрации внутри холма. Внутри все звенело от напряжения, тонны информации рушились на нее водопадом, и она всерьез боялась в ней потеряться. Это было даже сложнее, чем разобраться в жутких хитросплетениях памяти Доктора.   
  
Баал, поглотивший ТАРДИС, пробуждался медленно, словно вулкан. Пока его не было слышно, но Кезия каждой клеточкой тела чувствовала нарастающее внутри давление. Системы бешено метались и паниковали, потому что никто не программировал их на восстание из мертвых. Куда-то в висок настойчиво бился режим самоуничтожения, который не должен был позволить Баалу попасть в чужие руки живым, и Кезии приходилось использовать все свое мастерство, чтобы не позволить ему активироваться.  
  
Она убирала баги и шлифовала коды, выправляла параметры жизнеобеспечения, не позволяла двигателям нагреваться слишком быстро и неравномерно, заново кодировала щиты, отменяла запуск кругового огня, когда Баал пытался пойти вразнос.  
  
И со всем этим приходилось справляться одному органическому разуму. Кезия словно пыталась мыслью остановить поток расплавленного металла с океанский прилив величиной. От этого в затылке зарождалась резкая зудящая боль и скатывалась по позвоночнику куда-то в легкие. Вероятность, что разбуженный Баал просто выжжет ее изнутри, потихоньку росла, но Кезия не обращала на нее внимания, продолжая медленно загонять системы в рамки, как опытный наездник укорачивает повод обезумевшего жеребца.  
  
Потому что — она уже чувствовала потрескивающее напряжение рельсотронов, пульсирующее облако энергии лазеров, норовистую покорность боевых режимов. Баал сверху донизу был сплошным оружием, его огневая мощь забиралась под стальную чешую острыми искорками восторга и разгоняла холодную кровь по венам.   
  
Ей будет достаточно двух залпов на сорока процентах мощности, чтобы обратить эту жалкую планету в пыль. А если чуть поднапрячься, можно будет погасить и согревающую ее останки звезду.   
  
Это невероятно.  
  
Это, черт возьми, абсолютно восхитительно.   
  
Потому что даже если потом против нее выйдет объединенный флот всей Вселенной, она запустит «Купол» — и от них не останется даже пепла.   
  
Все-таки с уходом Повелителей Времени, с ослабевшими далеками, с этим лохматым, размахивающим отверткой миротворцем Вселенная стала куда безопаснее — и слабее. Но теперь Кезия держит в ладонях пришедшего из зари времен демона, который обнажит в оскале зубы — и любой противник бросится прочь.   
  
Ощущение, текущее по венам расплавленной сталью, Кезия для себя уже определила — всемогущество. И если ради него придется немного потерпеть эту воющую боль, то она только за. Даже на две таких согласна.   
  
Дышалось легко, но она не могла даже двинуться, приручая разбуженного монстра и привыкая к нему. Внешние ощущения были довольно смазанными, и Кезия в очередной раз довольно отметила, что стальная чешуя не ощущает ничего — лишняя информация сейчас была ни к чему.   
  
На самом краю сознания тихонько стонала ТАРДИС, через которую Баал пожирал энергию временной воронки.   
  
Первый слабый импульс прокатился по холму, и Кезия не сдержала довольной усмешки. Синхронизация почти окончена. Стоило теперь подновить коды переноса на корабль, а после уже можно взойти на капитанский мостик, и вот тогда…  
  
Усмешка перерастала в неконтролируемый торжествующий оскал.  
  
Тогда Вселенная вздрогнет.   
  
Внезапно Кезия осознала, что странный зуд под височной костью не имеет к Баалу никакого отношения. Это был сигнал тревоги. Пришлось частично вынырнуть из почти стабилизированного потока данных и обратить некоторые рецепторы наружу, чтобы понять, что происходит.   
  
Вокруг центра акрополя, свободного от деревьев, кругом стоял темный частокол сосен, под кронами которых текла густая ночная тьма. У Кезии просто не оставалось лишних сил, чтобы плести в ней угрожающие иллюзии, поэтому сейчас она оказалась в каком-то смысле беспомощна.  
  
А опасность была — со всех сторон к ней приближалось кольцо тепловых сигнатур. Яркое, многочисленное, оно медленно смыкалось вокруг акрополя, надвигалось ярким ореолом. Кезия глухо зашипела, не скрывая своего раздражения. Она ни капли не сомневалась в личности субъекта, который решил навестить ее таким экстравагантным способом.   
  
Надо же, он и в самом деле не умеет проигрывать.   
  
Кольцо остановилось у самой кромки поляны. Кезия их не видела — ночное зрение отнимало много сил — и воспринимала как цельное существо с множеством перепутанных очагов, потому что сознание не справлялось с объемом данных.   
  
А потом она услышала.  
  
Сначала зазвучал голос пастора. Неожиданно глубокий, ровный, мощный, он звонко вывел первую строку молитвы, напевно растягивая окончания, и Кезия почувствовала, как сошел на нет страх Пэрриса, уступая место чему-то для нее очень тревожному. Кольцо сигнатур как-то нехорошо упорядочилось, отвердело — и молитву подхватили десятки, сотни разных голосов.  
  
Она была похожа на песню и боевой клич одновременно, гремела отовсюду, вшибалась в Кезию мощными вибрирующими звуками и отдавалась ударной волной в ее гудящей голове. Привыкшая подпитываться страхом и гневом жителей Салема, она инстинктивно тянулась к ним в поисках энергии — и раз за разом обжигалась об их эмоции.   
  
Сами слова для нее оставались бессмысленными, они не вредили ей, в них не было никакой особой силы — но то, что они делали с запуганными, загнанными в угол людьми, не могло не ужасать. Их неистовая вера жгла Кезию, как кипящая кислота. Их страх, их горечь, их ярость растворялись в ней, проглатывались без остатка, и лаллан-ши хотелось вцепиться когтями в волосы, потому что оглушительная какофония их аур оказалась слишком сильной для ее ослабленного сознания, которое едва справлялось с незавершенной синхронизацией с Баалом.   
  
Все эти люди вокруг думали, что сейчас их спасает бог. И даже не замечали, насколько стали сильны сами, связанные одним доверием и одной идеей на всех.   
  
Ладно, Кезия теперь немного понимала, почему Доктор так отчаянно защищает эту, в целом, довольно жалкую расу. У них действительно был огромный потенциал, потому что такой самоотдачи Кезия не видела уже несколько тысячелетий.   
  
Наверное, последний раз — в тот день, когда под шквальным огнем потешающегося Баала лучники раз за разом взбегали на крыши, чтобы выпустить в сторону зависшего над городом корабля еще одну стрелу, обугливавшуюся в воздухе далеко от лоснящегося корпуса.   
  
При всех своих недостатках, упрямое человечество просто не умеет сдаваться. Напоминает кое-кого, правда?  
  
Круг сделал шаг вперед, и пуритане показались из-за деревьев — все как один с молитвенно сложенными руками, горящими глазами и бледными одухотворенными лицами. Молитва продолжала греметь над акрополем, многоголосая и единогласная, и Кезии все сильнее хотелось закрыть уши руками.   
  
Ее глушило так, как оглушают над морем удары грома. Боль взрывалась в голове алыми сполохами, жгла изнутри виски, Баал неодобрительно взбрыкивал, стоило ей хоть на миг отвлечься. Удерживать концентрацию становилось просто невозможно, двинуться с места — немыслимо, потому что в костях словно засели титановые прутья, не позволяющие ей даже ногой шевельнуть.   
  
Кольцо сигнатур полыхало, стоило ей прикрыть веки, а взгляды пуритан жглись, когда она открывала глаза, и это все было чертовым безумием, потому что ее не могла так спеленать какая-то кучка обезьян.  
  
Он ей за это ответит.  
  
Решительно отбросив все лишнее, Кезия закрыла все каналы внешнего восприятия и целиком сосредоточилась на Баале, торопливо приводя системы в полную готовность. Синхронизация еще шла, но основной интерфейс слушался уже неплохо, а в орудиях медленно копилась мощь. Пока есть основной источник питания, они будут непобедимы.   
  
Даже сквозь замкнутые рецепторы прорывались крохотные блики ослепительных аур, Кезия, отчаянно играя огромными числовыми последовательностями, все равно чувствовала, как сжимается вокруг эта полыхающая удавка, забивая ее восприятие. С таким она еще не сталкивалась никогда.   
  
Время уходило сквозь пальцы, как мелкий белый песок, но Кезия утешала себя тем, что оно целиком вот-вот станет ее личным достоянием. От боли нарушалась даже координация движений: Кезия пыталась перенести вес на другую ногу, но у нее вместо этого нервно дергалось плечо. Тугая вибрация пения отдавалась в каждой чешуйке, и от этого хотелось выть еще больше.   
  
— Как ваши дела, миссис Мэйсон? — поинтересовались снаружи, но Кезия не успела распознать голос — на голову обрушился тяжелый удар. Ее мотнуло в сторону, треск ломающегося дерева на мгновение перекрыл даже пение пуритан и впервые показался немного пугающим. Под закрытыми веками заплясали кровавые круги от боли и ярости.   
  
До конца синхронизации осталось три процента.   
  
Затормозив процесс, лаллан-ши резко распахнула узкие багровые глаза, позволяя гневному пламени проступить в них яркими искрами. Верхняя губа приподнялась сама по себе, обнажая выдвинувшиеся верхние клыки. В горле клокотало низкое угрожающее шипение. Впрочем, Кезия тут же моргнула, потому что увидела совсем не того, кого ожидала.   
  
Доктора в поле зрения не наблюдалось.   
  
Зато совсем рядом стояла Эми Понд, отбросившая в сторону обломок узловатой палки, переломившейся посередине.   
  
— Надо же, — зашипела Кезия, хрустнув шеей. — Все-таки выпуталась.   
  
— А ты сомневалась? — эта наглая рыжая вошь еще смела так нагло усмехаться ей в лицо! — Пари за мной.  
  
— Мы все равно ни на что не спорили, — презрительно бросила ей Кезия, украдкой шевельнув пальцами. Молитва все еще гремела, отчего страшно ломило виски, но Баал уже отзывался на каждый ее мысленный приказ, так что подвижность возвращалась.   
  
— Зато я выиграла моральное удовлетворение, — дерзко парировала девчонка.   
  
А потом сделала то, чего Кезия никак от нее не ожидала. Вообще от мало-мальски разумного существа не ожидала. Потому что была покрыта стальной чешуей, потому что ее загнутые когти пропарывали даже броню далеков, потому что в теле у нее таилась огромная сила, так что еще никому не хватало смелости — и глупости — выкинуть нечто подобное.   
  
Эми Понд на нее бросилась.   
  
Ударила в скулу, сдирая напрочь костяшки, схватила за грудки и с неожиданной силой врезала по ногам. Тело слушалось Кезию еще очень плохо, а ошеломление было слишком сильным, поэтому лаллан-ши рухнула боком на траву между древних мегалитов.   
  
Эми, в глазах которой горела очень знакомая, почти нечеловеческая решимость, навалилась сверху, опрокинула ее на спину и принялась наносить удар за ударом: по вискам, в скулы, в подбородок. Кезия видела, как по разбитым костяшкам течет кровь, знала, что такие слабые руки не оставят и вмятины на ее лице, не чувствовала прикосновений — только то, как мотает голову из стороны в сторону.   
  
Девчонка, судя по всему, знала, что серьезно навредить лаллан-ши не сможет. А еще знала, куда именно надо бить.   
  
Потому что от каждого удара в голове звенело еще громче, боль ввинчивалась в спинной мозг и давила на черепную коробку изнутри, алые пузыри в сознании лопались с мерзким звуком — Кезия и так была перегружена данными, а любое сотрясение сбивало ее еще сильнее.   
  
Эми врезала ей в висок так, что едва не повалилась на лаллан-ши, а у той подо лбом вздулся невидимый огненный протуберанец, простреливший всю голову насквозь. Раздраженно зашипев, Кезия попыталась дернуться, но все еще едва могла шевелиться.   
  
Девчонка схватила ее за грудки и рванула на себя, приподняла и впилась ярким взбешенным взглядом:  
  
— Это тебе за всю ту мерзость, что ты ему наговорила, — прорычала она Кезии в лицо, едва не сталкиваясь с ней лбами. — За то, что причинила ему боль. А еще за Эбигейл Уильямс!   
  
Эми резко толкнула ее в грудь, и Кезия повалилась на траву, снова ударившись головой о твердую землю так, что перед глазами поплыли багровые узоры. Из легких внезапно выбило воздух.   
  
— То, что Доктор защищает всех, еще не значит, что его самого не защищает никто! — лязгнула сталью в голосе Эми и врезала ей еще раз.   
  
Лаллан-ши растянула губы в издевательской усмешке, ее покрытое чужой кровью железное лицо превратилось в ужасающую маску.   
  
— И чем же он заслужил такую безоглядную преданность? — прошипела она насмешливо и тут же снова получила удар в скулу, от которого ее голова мотнулась в сторону.   
  
Эми тяжело дышала, на щеках у нее проступили красные пятна, костяшки превратились в кровавое месиво, а на висках проступил пот.   
  
— Он потрясающий, — рыкнула она и отвела руку назад, замахиваясь.  
  
Прикрытые глаза Кезии угрожающе блеснули.   
  
 _Синхронизация завершена._  
  
Кулак Эми в полете перехватила стальная рука, тут же стиснувшая его так, что едва не раздробила кости. 

  
  
***  
Кезия на самом деле не могла двигаться, как Доктор и говорил. Эми была даже немного разочарована тем, как легко у нее вышло повалить лаллан-ши на землю. Но когда скованность вдруг сменилась молниеносным движением, она поняла, что время у нее закончилось.  
  
Руку пронзило такой болью, что потемнело в глазах, ледяная сталь жгла раны, а давление было настолько невыносимым, что пальцы выворачивало из суставов. Охнув, Эми попыталась отшатнуться, но Кезия была быстрее и сильнее на несколько порядков. Подобравшись, лаллан-ши вскочила на ноги, не разжимая хватки, и Эми дернуло вверх так, что в плече что-то нехорошо хрустнуло. На глазах выступили жгучие слезы, дыхание перехватило, боль скатилась по руке в грудь.  
  
Молитва оборвалась.  
  
— Бегите! — закричала Эми так, что ощутила болезненный спазм в горле. — Бегите! Третья терраса!   
  
Мгновение пуритане колебались, но Кезия окинула их предвкушающим взглядом, скользнув темным раздвоенным языком по губами, и они, единодушно развернувшись, скрылись в тени деревьев. Остался только шелест сотен удаляющихся шагов.   
  
Эми попыталась рвануться, но на шею вдруг легла другая металлическая рука. Эми едва успела глубоко вдохнуть, а потом ледяные пальцы пережали горло, и лаллан-ши без усилий вздернула ее в воздух. Легкие уже через несколько секунд обожгло нехваткой воздуха, ноги беспомощно повисли в пустоте, а стискивать руками стальное запястье было все равно что пытаться разорвать якорную цепь.   
  
Кезия, прищурившись, лениво проводила убегающих пуритан взглядом хищника, который уже растерзал главную добычу и теперь сыто прикидывает, будет он убивать еще или нет. Эми только хватала ртом воздух и чувствовала подступающую к горлу панику. Агония уже стояла у нее за спиной и вкрадчиво запускала в грудную клетку тонкие колкие пальцы.   
  
Лаллан-ши подняла на нее глаза, полные торжествующей насмешки, и чуть усилила натиск. Слезы покатились у Эми по щекам, как она ни старалась их сдерживать. Стало вдруг не страшно — нет, стыдно. Перед Рори, который две тысячи лет ждал ее, перед Доктором, который любил настолько, что был готов отпустить, перед Вселенной, у которой было столько еще загадок, которые их ждали.   
  
Какая нелепая выходит смерть, господи.   
  
— О, нет, еще рано, — Кезия улыбнулась, и это была самая жуткая из всех ее улыбок. Когти свободной руки почти ласково прошлись по мокрой щеке, оставляя глубокие царапины, но Эми не чувствовала боли — только грохот собственного сердца. — Ты должна увидеть мой триумф.   
  
Она разжала пальцы, и Эми рухнула на землю, тут же заходясь в приступе кашля. Ее практически выворачивало наизнанку, желанный воздух снова наполнил легкие, но горло продолжало истерически сокращаться.  
  
— Потрясающий, значит, — протянула Кезия. — Знала бы ты, что твой потрясающий творил и сколько рас вздрагивают от одного только его имени. Доктор — это факел, который однажды может разжечь просто чудовищный костер.   
  
«Я знаю, — хотела сказать Эми. — Я знаю».  
  
И она действительно знала: видела, как он спасает народы и цивилизации, бьется за каждую жизнь, которую можно спасти, как не раздумывая шагает в самое пекло, потому что не может иначе, как не просит за это благодарности и как продолжает верить даже в тех, кто ошибается в выборе пути.   
  
Разве что в далеков — нет. Но это же далеки. Хотя, кто его знает, может, и к кому-то из них он однажды найдет подход.   
  
— Доктор — хороший человек, — прохрипела Эми, приподнимаясь на дрожащих руках.   
  
Кезия возвышалась над ней, на железном лице насмешливо блестели кровавые глаза. Холм содрогнулся изнутри.   
  
— Хорошему человеку однажды придется идти на войну, — произнесла она медленно, растягивая стальные губы в предвкушающей усмешке. — И тогда побегут даже демоны.   
  
Она сделала два шага назад и раскинула руки. Лунный свет заискрил на кончиках загнутых когтей, вокруг зрачков разгорался настоящий пожар, а в недрах холма что-то медленно рокотало, угрожающе наращивая звук.   
  
— Но он об этом пожалеет.  
  
Под ногами Кезии вспыхнул багровый круг, ударил вверх столпом болезненного света, бешено заигравшего на ее чешуе, и лаллан-ши растворилась в нем, рассыпалась острыми алыми искрами.   
  
Внутри холма как будто заговорили боевые барабаны. Мелкая дрожь земли пробиралась в тело и заставляла вибрировать в унисон.   
  
Эми тяжело поднялась, вытерла кровь с лица и измученно, но довольно улыбнулась. Пошла к линии деревьев, где послушно лежал, ожидая ее, Джордж. Его черная шерсть сливалась с тенью огромной сосны, только умные глаза блестели в темноте, выдавая его положение. Услышав ее тихий свист, пес вскочил на ноги и через миг был уже рядом, виляя хвостом и вывалив розовый язык. Эми потрепала его за ушами и пристегнула цепочку к ошейнику.  
  
— Давай, Джордж, беги. К хозяину! Пошел!   
  
Гончая сорвалась с места молниеносно, поджарое тело растворилось в сумраке почти сразу, тихие лапы касались земли так невесомо, что Эми быстро перестала различать их дробную поступь.   
  
Оставалось только надеяться, что они успеют вовремя. Кровь из рассеченной щеки стекала на онемевшую шею, но у Эми уже не было сил ее вытирать. Она, покачиваясь, побрела к третьей террасе, где должны были собираться остальные пуритане.   
  
Гул под холмом все нарастал. 

  
  
***  
Рори нервно дергал себя за рукав, напряженно всматриваясь в ночную мглу под деревьями. Время тянулось так медленно, что каждую секунду можно было успеть пощупать пальцами. Мэйсон сидел, привалившись к стволу старой сосны, и поглаживал пальцем лежащий на коленях мушкет. Доктор неспешно ходил туда-сюда возле очередного дольмена, подбрасывая на ладони звуковую отвертку.   
  
Он казался абсолютно спокойным, даже бесстрастным, только морщил лоб и иногда шептал себе под нос какие-то числа. Однако Рори хватало беглого взгляда, чтобы заметить напряженный блеск в его глазах и чуть более прямую спину, чем обычно. Доктору вообще меньше всех нравилась идея отправить Эми на передовую, но больше вариантов у них не было.   
  
Единственным, что могло хоть как-то сойти за преимущество, был эффект неожиданности. Он на месте Кезии тоже счел бы, что раз Доктор не явился лично, то он все еще не в состоянии сражаться, значит, можно ослабить бдительность. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что это самый верный выход.   
  
Впрочем, покосился на Доктора Рори, вот уж кто-кто, а он пользуется здравым смыслом крайне выборочно. И при этом всегда одерживает верх.   
  
Кажется, если этот случай не станет исключением, Рори начнет верить, что сумасшедшим везет еще больше, чем дуракам.   
  
Доктор замер на месте и по-птичьи повернул голову в сторону, словно к чему-то прислушивался. Потом поджал губы и стиснул отвертку в ладони.   
  
— Что-то случилось? — шепотом окликнул него Рори.  
  
Вообще, говорить так тихо не было никакого смысла, но мрачный лес, обступивший их со всех сторон, и вкрадчивая темнота, на животе подползавшая к ним и тершаяся об ноги, как большая кошка, создавали атмосферу, в которой не хотелось слишком тревожить тишину.   
  
Доктор посмотрел на Рори, чуть нахмурившись, и спросил:  
  
— Ты точно на земле стоишь?   
  
В эту секунду встрепенулся Мэйсон, но Рори уже почувствовал это и сам: холм под их ногами начинал медленно дрожать, короткими импульсами толкаясь в подошвы. Мелко, едва заметно заколебались иголки на соснах.   
  
— Что это? — настороженно спросил капитан, поднимаясь на ноги.   
  
— Это? Доброе утро, — хмыкнул Доктор, перекидывая отвертку из руки в руку. — У кого-то сработал будильник.   
  
— И что теперь? — осторожно добавил Рори, стискивая кулаки.   
  
Волнение становилось абсолютно невыносимым, ему было очень страшно за Эми, которая отправилась к этой змее в одиночку. Да, с ней были несколько сотен пуритан, но он почему-то сильно сомневался, что хоть кто-то из них открыто пойдет против  _железного лица_ , будь они трижды истовыми христианами.   
  
Просто есть монстры, с которыми может сразиться только Доктор. И Кезия как раз из таких.   
  
— М? — Доктор обернулся к ним, не скрывая, что прослушал вопрос.   
  
— Что теперь? — повторил за Рори Мэйсон.  
  
— Вот представь, — Доктор подошел к нему очень близко, — ты проспал четыре тысячи лет неизвестно где, а сейчас просыпаешься, придавленный сверху пятью одеялами и рыболовной сетью. Твои действия?   
  
— Ну, вывернусь из всего этого, наверное, — растерянно отозвался капитан. — Попробую осмотреться.   
  
Холм под ногами вздрогнул чуть сильнее.   
  
— В точку, — подмигнул ему Доктор и отвернулся, снова начиная нарезать круги вокруг мегалита.   
  
Мэйсон посмотрел себе под ноги со смесью неверия, отвращения и ужаса. Рори его очень хорошо понимал.   
  
Внезапно из сумрака вынырнул крупный черный пес, тихо гавкнул, приветствуя собравшихся, и осторожной тенью скользнул к хозяину. Мэйсон присел перед ним на корточки и погладил по мощному боку.   
  
— О, Джордж, — обрадовался Доктор, подскакивая к псу и без всякой опаски потрепав его за ушами. — Отличная работа, мальчик! Знал бы, захватил бы тебе драконью косточку из Утумно — они там что надо!  
  
Мэйсон покосился на него с опаской, а у Рори от облегчения едва не подогнулись колени, когда капитан отстегнул от его ошейника цепочку и передал ее Доктору. У нее все получилось. Она в порядке. Она  _должна быть_  в порядке. Не терпелось сорваться с места и бежать, бежать-бежать-бежать через весь лес насквозь, чтобы в этом убедиться.   
  
Доктор кинул на него короткий понимающий взгляд и кривовато улыбнулся.   
  
— Хватит терять время, похороны не откладывают. Идем.  
  
Рори очень сильно захотелось его ударить.   
  
Доктор нырнул внутрь мегалита без всяких сомнений, и Рори тут же последовал за ним. В памяти все еще свежа была обугленная изнутри комната особняка Осборн, в которой толстые потолочные балки прогорели до середины, а в углах прыгали остаточные разряды. Которые и ударили Рори, когда он ворвался туда в поисках Доктора.   
  
Внутри каменного склепа стояла густая плотная тьма, игриво толкнувшая его в грудь и положившаяся холодные руки ему на глаза. В первые несколько секунд он совсем ничего не видел, а потом моргнул, сбрасывая полупропрозрачные пальцы, и огляделся. Внутри было пусто, только в дальнем конце крохотной комнатушки был провал со ступеньками.   
  
По ним бодро стучали удаляющиеся шаги.   
  
— Да он просто невыносим! — проворчал себе под нос Рори. — Хоть раз можно не убегать?  
  
Ступеньки были влажные, скользкие и такие старые, что по ним могли бегать еще велоцерапторы. Рори понимал, что он утрирует, а ступеням всего несколько тысяч лет — действительно, всего! — но тугой узел внутри путал мысли и делал их очень сумбурными.   
  
Спускаться пришлось недолго. Вскоре он вышел в просторную комнату из сплошного камня, которая освещалась слабым лучом лунного света, падавшего из небольшого отверстия в потолке — на большой саркофаг. В полоске света танцевали крохотные пылинки, дрожь земли ощущалась тут острее, резче, а на торцевой стене была выбита знакомая фраза.  
  
 _Посвящается Баалу от имени хананеев._  
  
Рори успел с отвращением отвернуться, когда наконец понял.   
  
Саркофаг.   
  
 _А потом Рори меня похоронит._  
  
Не успел Доктор открыть рот, как Рори решительно приблизился к нему и заявил:  
  
— Я не собираюсь запирать тебя в этом каменном гробу, понял?  
  
Доктор блеснул своей самой раздражающей я-знаю-что-ты-это-сделаешь-усмешкой.   
  
— У нас нет выбора, — спокойно парировал он. — И не говори, что тебе никогда не хотелось меня прикончить. Вот, лови момент.   
  
У Рори от возмущения даже слов не осталось. Он еще и издевается! Видимо, что-то такое отразилось у него на лице, потому что Доктор торопливо сделал несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы саркофаг оказался между ними, и поднял руки ладонями вверх.  
  
— Это была шутка, центурион, убери это зверское выражение.   
  
Мэйсон озадаченно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, стоя на последней ступеньке.   
  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Рори, пытаясь успокоить сердце. — Но только если ты объяснишь, что вообще собираешься делать.   
  
Теперь Доктор усмехался в духе ты-это-сделаешь-даже-если-я-не-объясню. Нет, Рори любил его, конечно, но иногда действительно хотел придушить. Вот как сейчас.   
  
— Ладно-ладно, — Повелитель Времени изящно выхватил звуковую отвертку, которую зачем-то уже успел убрать.  
  
Короткий стрекочущий звук наполнил комнату, стены лизнул зеленоватый свет, а потом крышка саркофага послушно поползла в сторону, зависая на полом. С нее сыпалась пыль, оставаясь в воздухе полупрозрачным шлейфом, который в лунном свете казался серебряным. Тихий скрежет камня прошелся по нервам, поднимая волосы на затылке, и Рори внезапно ощутил прилив благодарности, понимая, что Доктор просто пытается немного разрядить обстановку.   
  
К дрожи добавился низкий гул, от которого у Рори сердце пропустило удар. Что-то чудовищное медленно заворочалось под землей, толкнувшись им в ноги, весь лес наверху вздрогнул, и по стенам склепа беспорядочно заметались тени. Майская ночь вдруг показалась очень, очень холодной.   
  
— Он просыпается, — пробормотал Доктор. — Умно. У Повелителя Времени не осталось этого самого времени. Впечатляет. Давайте, быстрее!  
  
Доктор сунул отвертку в руки опешившему Рори и повернулся к открытому саркофагу. На дне, покрытом толстым слоем пыли, зияло круглое отверстие, в которое свет проваливался и исчезал бесследно. Идущий оттуда гул походил на чье-то мерное дыхание, над краями медленно поднимался ледяной туман.   
  
— Остывшее ядро все еще источает холод, — пояснил Доктор. — Сейчас будет прогреваться.   
  
Холм в ответ на его слова вздрогнул до основания, сверху послышался треск сухих ветвей, Рори бросило на стену, а по потолку дольмена разбежалась сетка трещин. На этот раз дрожь не затихла — она теперь сотрясала землю мерно, каждые три секунды. По комнате закружилась пыль, забивая легкие, но у Рори перехватило дыхание не от этого. Просто он понял, на что похожа эта угрожающая вибрация.   
  
На пульс.   
  
— Вот это, — Доктор ткнул пальцем в провал, — воздуховод Баала. Сейчас ему нужно будет продуть двигатели, так что внизу откроются шлюзы.   
  
Рори посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он и так понял, что тот собирается делать. И ему это совершенно не нравилось. Если Баал действительно настолько чудовищен, отпускать его одного туда ни в коем случае нельзя. С них хватило одного раза.   
  
— Так, Рори, — деловито продолжил Доктор, поправляя бабочку и одергивая лацканы пиджака. Потом посмотрел неожиданно серьезно, почти с вызовом. — Закроешь саркофаг отверткой. Двигать руками даже не пытайтесь — все равно не сможете. А потом бежите к третьей террасе.   
  
— И дальше? — вклинился капитан, неотрывно смотревший на крышку саркофага, которая все это время безмятежно висела в воздухе. Кажется, сейчас он готов был поверить во что угодно.   
  
— Можете молиться, — усмехнулся Доктор, изящно переступая через кромку саркофага и останавливаясь совсем рядом с темным пятном поглощающей свет бездны.   
  
Рори посмотрел на отвертку в своих руках, потом на ее хозяина.   
  
— Как ты будешь там без нее? — спросил он в лоб, делая к нему шаг.  
  
Доктор отмахнулся:  
  
— Будто в первый раз!  
  
— Она тебе нужнее, — заспорил Рори, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Почему нельзя просто оставить его открытым?  
  
— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы Баал, когда она запустит его на полную мощность, зафиксировал открытый кем-то воздуховод и прочистил его струей пламени в три тысячи градусов.  
  
— По Цельсию или Фаренгейту? — машинально спросил Рори, глядя на темный провал с опаской.  
  
Доктор посмотрел на него, приподняв брови.   
  
— Да мне будет как-то без разницы.   
  
Внутри у Рори что-то противно сжалось. Каждый раз, когда они разделялись, все шло наперекосяк. Каждый раз, когда Доктор залихватски подмигивал в абсолютно безвыходной ситуации, через пять минут он оказывался на краю смерти. Но Рори не готов был отдать его так просто, только не теперь, когда они узнали друг друга по-настоящему, не теперь, когда он понял, насколько на самом деле уязвим несгибаемый Повелитель Времени при всей его силе.   
  
Боль была почти физическая, Рори мучительно сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с комком в горле. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот отпустит Доктора в пламя Тартара, к скалящимся адским гончим и останкам других великих божеств.   
  
Рори никогда не был особо религиозным, но Доктор — Доктор уже стал его богом.  _Их с Эми личным богом._    
  
А в Тартаре даже они находят свою смерть.   
  
Отбросив сомнения, Рори широко шагнул к Доктору, игнорируя его расширившиеся глаза, схватил его за пиджак и дернул на себя, жестко, властно и отчаянно впиваясь в губы. Это был самый странный, самый мучительный поцелуй в его жизни, потому что в него он вложил всю свою боль, всю ярость, весь страх и всю щемящую, раненую любовь.   
  
Доктор сначала замер под его губами, перестав, кажется, даже дышать, а потом понял, почувствовал то, что было вложено в этот несдержанный порыв. И ответил. С той же обреченностью, с тем же напором, положив руки Рори на шею и поглаживая линию челюсти большими пальцами.   
  
Это был только их жест, очень интимный, очень нужный, более откровенный, чем поцелуй.  
  
Когда воздух совсем закончился, Рори оторвался от Доктора первым, увидел виноватую просьбу во взгляде и сжал его запястья, не позволяя убрать руки.   
  
— Пообещай мне, — начал он, слыша, как позорно тонко звучит его голос, — пообещай мне, что вернешься. Ко мне и Эми. И не смей скрещивать пальцы!  
  
Мгновение Доктор неожиданно серьезными, такими усталыми и мудрыми для юного лица глазами смотрел на него, а потом чуть склонил голову и тихо отозвался:  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
Сбоку от них на пол что-то со звяканьем упало. Они синхронно повернулись и увидели совершенно нокаутированного, открывшего рот Мэйсона, из ослабевших пальцев которого выпал мушкет.   
  
— Ой, — без всякого сожаления выдал Доктор. — Семнадцатый век же. Еще и пуритане.   
  
— Я реабилитирую, — отозвался Рори, тут же заработав ревнивый взгляд и безапелляционное:   
  
— Только без искусственного дыхания!  
  
Доктор оттолкнул его от себя и улыбнулся. Глаза его горели знакомым острым весельем.   
  
— Третья терраса, — напомнил он. — И не потеряйтесь.   
  
Рори закатил глаза и улыбнулся тоже.  
  
— Храни тебя Господь.   
  
— Мы с ним договоримся, — фыркнул Доктор, махнул им рукой и шагнул в бездну. — Джеронимо-о!  
  
Тьма поглотила его мгновенно, слизнула с рисунка пространства, как кислота, и в склепе стало вдруг совсем темно и очень холодно. Лес над их головами мелко трясся, потрескивая слабыми ветками, под землей нарастал угрожающий гул, а по стенам расползались тонкие сетки трещин.  
  
Баалу больше не нужно было надгробие, поэтому одно лишь его дыхание крошило каменные плиты.   
  
Рори сглотнул, сжал челюсти почти до боли и мысленно пожелал Доктору удачи. А потом решительно направил отвертку на крышку саркофага. 

  
  
***  
Эми сидела, опираясь спиной на низкую каменную стену террасы, и медленно дышала. Царапины на щеке покрылись коркой засохшей крови и саднили, каждое неосторожное прикосновение к шее вызывало боль, и она боялась представить, каким шикарным синюшным воротником наградила ее Кезия. Дышать до сих пор было тяжеловато, а правая рука поднималась плохо — кажется, растяжение, потому что суставы не воспалялись.   
  
Прошло где-то полчаса, гул внизу стал просто невыносим. От него болела голова и слабели ноги, а в пальцах оставалась отвратительная слабая дрожь.  _От них все еще не было вестей._  
  
Эми уже меланхолично думала, что поседеет от ожидания, когда на краю леса сначала показался гибкий поджарый Джордж, вываливший розовый язык, а за ним — две мужские фигуры, одна из которых сразу бросилась к ней.  
  
— Эми, как ты? — Рори стиснул ее в объятиях. — Боже, что это?   
  
Он отстранился, со смесью ужаса и озабоченности рассматривая разодранную щеку. Кончиками пальцев коснулся шеи, осматривая. Взгляд стал острым, сосредоточенным, перед ней уже сидел медбрат.   
  
— Вроде ничего серьезного, — с недоверчивым облегчением резюмировал он через минуту, бережно поглаживая ее щеку. Потом взял за руку — и недоверчиво приоткрыл рот.  
  
— Эм, — начала Эми и замолкла, потому что слишком устала, чтобы придумывать правдоподобные оправдания. Тем более что это было на самом деле сложно: тыльная сторона ладони опухла, а на костяшках из запекшейся крови получался неплохой кастет.   
  
— Ты ее била? — Рори огромными глазами посмотрел на нее. — Серьезно? Бронированную металлическую змею?  
  
— Ей тоже не понравилось, — признала Эми.   
  
— Доктор же просил тебя просто схватить цепочку и бежать, пока она не в состоянии двигаться! — Рори, похоже, не знал, злиться ему или сочувствовать, но определенно склонялся к первому.  
  
— Как будто ты всегда делаешь то, что он просит, — огрызнулась Эми, прислоняясь к его теплому боку. Не устрой она это представление, Кезия бы мгновенно поняла, что происходит, и Доктор лишился бы элемента неожиданности.  
  
Крыть Рори было нечем. Поэтому он осторожно поцеловал ее ладонь и придвинулся ближе, давая ей как следует на себя опереться.   
  
— Сильно болит?  
  
— Пустяки, — отмахнулась Эми. — Он?..  
  
— Да, — Рори прижался щекой к ее виску.   
  
 _Железная рука, бликуя загнутыми когтями, легла на рычаг._  
  
Пуритане сбивались на краю террасы в группки, на бледных лицах торжествовал страх, общее сбитое сердцебиение ощущалось в кончиках пальцев, а гул под лесом сотрясал сосны, рокотал гневом и жаждой, пульсирующей дрожью поднимался по ногам — и пророчил конец.   
  
— Как думаешь, он успеет? — вырвалось у Рори, когда позади них кто-то глухо зарыдал.   
  
— Он Доктор, — в глазах Эми полыхало что-то настолько непоколебимое, что не верить им было невозможно.   
  
 _— Что ж, Повелитель Времени, — на стальных губах играла ртутными искрами усмешка. — Смотри внимательно._  
  
Под ногами, в недрах холма, словно билось огромное сердце. Дрожь усилилась, колебания сотрясали лес до самых корней, к ночному небу поднимался стон сотен трещащих стволов, и в их заунывном голосе гремел набат.   
  
 _В багряных глазах пенился триумф._  
  
Пуритане, опустившись на колени, молились.   
  
Эми переплела пальцы с Рори, игнорируя боль, и закрыла глаза.   
  
 _— Смотри, как я его у тебя заберу._  
  
— Мы верим в тебя, Доктор, — тихо прошептали они.   
  
 _Рычаг с лязганьем опустился._  
  
Гул внезапно затих. Зато воздух — воздух готов был заискрить от напряжения. Рори захлестнуло таким ощущением опасности, что он словно со стороны услышал свой крик:  
  
— На землю!   
  
Чудовищной силы импульс покатился с вершины холма во все стороны. Ударная волна хлестнула раскаленным ветром и пылью, а потом над древними мегалитами взметнулся оглушительный, раздирающий голову треск. Сама ночь ломалась пополам, дикий хохот опрокинутых стволов и крошащихся веток заполнил собой все, оставив только какофонию стонущей от напряжения древесины.   
  
И лес рухнул.   
  
Вековые сосны переламывались у основания и опрокидывались назад, ветви хрустели и гнулись, сверху дождем сыпались иглы, корни выворачивало из земли, и ее черные влажные брызги вскидывались куда-то к небу. Холм трясся, как в лихорадке, что-то невероятное бесновалось в его недрах и продиралось наружу так неистово, что превращало все вокруг себя в ад.   
  
Рокот захлебнулся на высокой ноте, и все вдруг затихло, закончилось, оставляя после себя ощущение полного уничтожения.   
  
Рори еще в первый момент успел бросить Эми на землю и закрыть ее собой. Сейчас он налег на нее всем весом, потому что руки больше не держали. Мир угрожающе качался у него в глазах, а еще он совсем ничего не слышал. Каждый вздох давался с огромным трудом, кровь кипела в венах и била в голову отбойным молотком.   
  
Эми уперлась ему в грудь и помогла перекатиться на спину. Он смазанно видел, как она села, обхватив голову руками, потом замотала ей из стороны в сторону и с силой ударила ладонями по щекам. Потом огляделась — и ее глаза расширились. Наклонившись к нему, Эми затрясла его за плечи:  
  
— …ори! Рори! Держись! Вставай!  
  
Он заставил себя сесть и чуть не застонал от облегчения, когда звуки стали возвращаться. Значит, контузия все-таки легкая…  
  
Он обернулся и увидел  _это_.  
  
…но шансов у них нет.   
  
Доктор не зря заставил их ждать у третьей террасы. Деревьев здесь не было, поэтому все остались целы, хоть большинство и лежало вповалку, оглушенное ударом.   
  
Может, и к лучшему, что лежало и не смотрело, решил Рори.   
  
Потому что они сидели на краю леса, а перед ними осталось только месиво из черной земли и обломков сосен. Теперь, когда от чащи ничего не осталось, холм просматривался далеко. Вывернутый наизнанку, он казался распахнутым земляным ртом, оскалившим сломленные зубы опрокинутых деревьев.   
  
А над ним висел, сияя раскаленными линиями бортовых огней, корабль.   
  
Крупная центральная часть изгибалась неправильным овалом, а вокруг нее оборачивались разомкнутым кольцом крылья, на кончиках которых мелькали коронные разряды. По плавным линиям поверх брони текли пульсирующие потоки света, мерно гудели двигатели, черно-алый корпус лоснился, словно не было пяти тысяч лет под землей.  
  
Эми сглотнула:  
  
— Он правда похож?..  
  
— На быка, — кивнул Рори.   
  
Центральный корпус на самом деле напоминал голову, а сужающиеся к концу крылья — опущенные к земле мощные рога. Баал поднялся в небо, Баал исполосовал его своими огнями, Баал готовился атаковать — как дикий буйвол, низко опустивший голову и всхрапывающий.   
  
Эми закусила губу, разглядывая корабль, а Рори провел рукой по волосам. Они оба молчали и оба отказывались верить, что Доктор уступил лаллан-ши так просто, без боя.   
  
Подбежавший к ним капитан Мэйсон застыл на месте, запрокинув голову, а потом медленно опустился на колени.   
  
— Господи, спаси нас, — прошептали его губы. — Это дьявол.

   
  
***  
Кезия, удовлетворенно прикрыв глаза, смотрела на растущие графики напряжения. Мостик оказался таким же, каким его представлял себе Доктор, а с ним и она, выудив образ из его головы: просторный отсек с панелями управления по периметру, большими экранами и бегущими по стенам силовыми линиями. В простом и основательном дизайне проступали прагматичность и острота — это был не транспортник, а боевой корабль, и баальцы хотели, чтобы это становилось ясно с первого взгляда.   
  
И даже стоящая в самом центре мостика синяя ТАРДИС не портила впечатления. Кезия стояла к ней спиной, следя за характеристиками на мониторах.  
  
На мгновение показалось, что сзади что-то щелкнуло, но она не позволила себе отвлечься. Все-таки Баал пролежал в земле больше четырех тысяч лет, алгоритмы по-прежнему были недостаточно стабильны.  
  
Кезия пробежалась глазами по показаниям еще раз. Голова у нее чуть звенела от количества данных и того ювелирного контроля, который ей приходилось сохранять, чтобы привести Баал в движение и не позволить ему сколлапсировать. Но сейчас, когда системы заработали в штатном режиме, можно было немного расслабиться и наконец разобраться с тем зудящим чувством, которое раздражало ее с самого появления этой рыжей девчонки и стада пуритан. Хотя карты они ей подпортили — такое обилие положительных эмоций от стольких источников сразу едва не свело ее с ума и оглушило основательно.   
  
Когда последний столбик на экране дополз до стандартного значения, Кезия выдохнула и обратила все чувства наружу. Из-за спины тут же полыхнуло так, что обожгло рецепторы.   
  
Вот оно, вот причина мучившего ее зуда.   
  
— Перенаправила полярные потоки? Умно-о, — протянули сзади, и Кезия медленно обернулась.  
  
Он стоял, непринужденно облокотившись на запертую дверь ТАРДИС, и легко улыбался уголками губ. Только Кезию этой беззаботностью было не обмануть — она видела в прищуре глаз гнев и вызов, угрозу планетарных масштабов, способную обращать в бегство армии. Воистину, Доктор был страшным противником.   
  
— Пробрался, значит, — сказала она, проведя темным раздвоенным языком по губам.  
  
— То, что ты сейчас сказала, — Доктор рассматривал ее в упор. — Собираешься забрать у меня время?   
  
Кезия усмехнулась.  
  
— А разве я уже это не сделала? — иногда он был так наивен, что ей хотелось рассмеяться. — Ты ведь сам знаешь, почему технологии путешествий во времени у баальцев были так несовершенны, почему твой народ предпочел забыть истинное название этой расы и окрестил их производным от имен их кораблей, почему Баал остался против далеков в одиночестве.   
  
Доктор нахмурился, но ответил:  
  
— Потому что баальцы предпочитали совершенствовать оружие и пускать его в ход.   
  
— Этот корабль — венец их творения, его огневой мощи будет достаточно, чтобы парой выстрелов превратить эту жалкую планету в пыль, и ни в одной звездной системе сейчас нет достойного ему противника. Другие Баалы канули в лету один за другим, а ты любезно устранил Галлифрей, освободив мне дорогу, — Кезия торжествовала и не собиралась этого скрывать. — И теперь, с бесконечной энергией ТАРДИС, он просто непобедим.   
  
Она улыбнулась, показывая клыки.   
  
— Вселенная — моя собственность, Доктор.   
  
Он развел руками и покачал головой.  
  
— Грандиозно! Долго репетировала?   
  
— Всю жизнь, — в тон ответила лаллан-ши.   
  
Шальная усмешка и пронизывающий до костей взгляд делали его пугающе красивым. Кезия готова была признать, что понимает, почему люди раз за разом попадаются на его крючок — у последнего Повелителя Времени была харизма.   
  
Но в отличие от жалких обезьян, она видела ее воочию. Доктор был чистой энергией, вокруг него полыхала сверхновая, ослепительным сиянием обжигая ее радужки, а находиться рядом с ним для нее было равноценно прикосновению к солнечной короне. Живая сила в нем возводилась в абсолют, каждая эмоция становилась настолько яркой, что протуберанцем вскидывалась в пространстве, а эмпатия — связь его ошеломляющей ауры со всеми приближающимися существами — не оставляла его равнодушным ни к кому. Он тянулся к каждой искре жизни и стремился оберегать все, что хоть немного было достойно его сочувствия. Если бы Кезия не считала омерзительными все человеческие слова, описывающие чувства, она бы сказала, что более сильной любви не существует в реальности.   
  
Доктор любил Вселенную так, что ему от этого становилось больно.  
  
И если и была высшая инстанция, благородная справедливость, делающая живых лучше, чем они есть, и воздающая мертвым, то ей был он.   
  
— Ты потрясающий, Доктор, — честно сказала Кезия. — Но даже такие, как ты, проигрывают.   
  
— Неужели? — усмехнулся он, и даже при том, что у нее было абсолютное превосходство, лаллан-ши почти вздрогнула. — Значит, вот что ты хотела сделать: совместить Баал и ТАРДИС, чтобы исполнить мечту своего народа — получить власть над Вселенной. Но я все равно не понимаю, как ты к этому пришла. Не поделишься, пока двигатели набирают мощность?   
  
— О, могущественный Доктор признает поражение и смиренно хочет послушать секрет ловушки? Неожиданно, — Кезия скрыла опаску за насмешкой. Как-то ей не верилось, что этот световой шторм смирился с тем, что она запатентовала право на мироздание. — Но если ты просишь…  
  
Она сделала вид, что задумалась, и прошлась по мостику, будто бы невзначай останавливаясь у панели внутренних батарей. Баал был способен наносить удар по любой точке пространства в зоне досягаемости, в том числе внутри самого себя.   
  
— Я — старшая дочь главы нашего клана, — начала она медленно, решая потянуть время и понять, что задумал этот благородный дьявол. — И на последнем собрании перед тем, как на нашу базу обрушились далеки, на меня была возложена священная миссия. Ты сам знаешь, что целью нашего народа всегда была власть, но получить ее мы хотели не войной. Лучшие из нас проникали в чужие расы, становились музами или ближайшими соратниками при их правителях — и правили сами как серые кардиналы.   
  
— Да лаллан-ши так и переводится с вашего языка, — хмыкнул Доктор. — Так что за миссия?   
  
Кезия ждала, что он в своей экстравагантной манере попробует прорваться к панели управления и уже направила силу к когтям, но Повелитель Времени стоял спокойно, опираясь спиной на ТАРДИС и сложив руки на груди. Подозрительно.   
  
— Я была сильнейшей в истории, — без всякого хвастовства сказала Кезия, — поэтому должна была добиться внимания и покорности сильнейшей расы  _всех времен и миров_.   
  
Она с садистским удовольствием смотрела, как на лице Доктора проступает понимание.   
  
— Неужели?..  
  
— Да, Доктор, да! — она знала, насколько безумен сейчас ее оскал, и упивалась этим. — Я подбиралась к Повелителям Времени. Даже набилась к одному из них в спутники. Он понятия не имел, кто я на самом деле, такой наивный, такой доверчивый.  
  
Она смотрела и впитывала разгорающийся в его глазах гнев, любовалась тем, как его белоснежная аура окрашивается кровью боли и ярости.  
  
— Совсем как ты, Доктор. Возможно, чуточку умнее, — хохотнула Кезия. — Однажды мы оказались на этой планете, м-м, тысяч пять лет назад, наверное, в жаркой пустыне на другой ее стороне. И там встретили последний Баал. Он уже совершил свой одиннадцатый прыжок, ядро угасало, как и его экипаж, но та мощь…  
  
Гигантский купол взрыва, обнажившего дно моря. Полыхающие примитивные города. Плавящийся камень. Кровь и крики. И он, изящный до последнего изгиба, черный, как клочок глубокого космоса, расчерченный алыми силовыми линиями, зависший над порожденной им Преисподней среди облаков дыма, обращающего день в ночь.   
  
— Ту мощь я никогда не забуду, — мечтательно протянула она. — Тогда я подумала, что вот это — копье, перед которым ничто не устоит. Вот это — ошейник, который Вселенная наденет беспрекословно. А тут еще мой недалекий извозчик обмолвился, что если объединить эту технологию и ТАРДИС, то получится совершенное оружие. Еще с таким презрением заявил это, глупец! До сих пор не очень понимаю, как ему удалось утихомирить Баал, но они забрали касту жрецов, появившуюся среди местных животных, и покинули континент, чтобы те возвели им склеп, когда ядро остынет.   
  
Кезия перевела дух. Ее потряхивало от воспоминаний и от пьянящего, первобытного восторга при мысли, что эта чудовищная, абсолютная сила в ее распоряжении.   
  
— Мне оставалось лишь выяснить, где именно его усыпальница, — сказала она уже спокойнее. — Так вышло, что я получила данные как раз в этом временном срезе. Мы тогда находились в Англии, и у меня под руками была ТАРДИС. А ее Повелитель, как ты понимаешь, только мешал.   
  
— И что ты сделала? — с легкой угрозой спросил Доктор. Он смотрел на нее исподлобья так, что у Кезии вдруг засосало под ложечкой. Она тут же разозлилась на себя, потому что в ее руках была сама суть уничтожения, а она трепетала перед разбитым в пух и прах осколком великой расы.  _Да что он такое?_    
  
— А как ты думаешь? — она оскалила зубы и подняла руку, позволяя бликам спокойно играть на стальных когтях.   
  
Доктор на мгновение сжал челюсти, но тут же выдохнул и расслабился.  
  
— Тогда зачем тебе понадобился я?   
  
— Мой глупенький провожатый понятия не имел, как управлять Баалом, а его ТАРДИС успела сбежать в последний момент, — нехотя призналась Кезия. — Но туз в рукаве у меня все равно остался.  
  
Она щелкнула пальцами, и рядом с ней в стене открылся отсек, в котором лежал белый куб, мерцающий слабым светом.  
  
— Наши сообщения, — пробормотал себе под нос Доктор. — А он, значит, явился на его зов.   
  
— Он? — наигранно изумилась Кезия.  
  
— Да брось, — Доктор поморщился. — Мы оба знаем, о ком я.   
  
— Он, кстати, оказался умнее тебя, — она перестала лицемерить. — Не приближался, а свою ТАРДИС даже не показал. Зато поделился информацией.   
  
— А что взамен? Мою голову? — вопрос был задан нейтрально, но Кезия видела боль, обиду и ярость, мешающиеся в такой обжигающий коктейль, что будь он материален, ее чешуя уже оплавилась бы.   
  
— Нет, что ты, — Кезия усмехалась, уже откровенно издеваясь. — Он о тебе лучшего мнения, думал, что убить тебя я не смогу. Моей платой должно было стать то…  
  
Она приблизилась к нему, остановилась совсем рядом, как тогда, в подземелье форта, и заглянула в глаза, видя в них блики собственной стали.   
  
—  _…что я взорву Землю у тебя на глазах._  
  
Что-то совершенно жуткое на миг вскинулось на дне его черных зрачков, а плечи крупно дрогнули. Боль его была такая густая, такая яркая, такая незамутненная, что Кезия пила ее взахлеб, едва не давилась и чувствовала, что еще немного — и она начнет светиться из-за переизбытка энергии.  
  
Она лгала так же, как дышала, но всегда больше любила говорить правду, потому что она крушила людей вдвое безжалостнее. А уж раны Доктора, кровь его души — все это было чем-то запредельным. Она уже успела забыть, насколько восхитительны на вкус Повелители Времени.   
  
— Знаешь, где ты просчиталась? — вдруг бросил Доктор ей в лицо, и боль его обернулась вспышкой, которая ударила Кезию в грудь и едва не опрокинула ее на пол.   
  
Она отшатнулась, из последних сил сдержав порыв закрыть лицо руками, и прижалась к приборной панели, вся внутренне подбираясь.   
  
С Доктором творилось что-то невероятное, что-то, чего она никогда не видела. Привыкшая питаться отрицательными эмоциями, она знала о них все и ждала, когда боль Доктора обратится в чистый гнев и жажду мщения, но ничего этого она не видела.   
  
Впервые в жизни Кезия жалела, что вообще способна видеть эмоции.   
  
Вокруг Доктора полыхала чистым белым пламенем любовь, такая сильная, такая сокрушительная, такая смертоносная, что лаллан-ши боялась ослепнуть. Это была какая-то сверхэмоция, в которую обратилось все его существо в желании защитить, сберечь, оградить от боли и страданий тех, кто был ему дорог.   
  
Доктор любил Землю и тех двоих так сильно, что готов был выжечь Вселенную, чтобы их защитить.   
  
Энергия яростным пламенем пульсировала вокруг его фигуры, перекатывалась раскаленными добела волнами. Доктор встал прямо, расправил плечи, и Кезия съежилась у приборной панели, вдруг остро ощущая свое ничтожество, когда это величественное и могучее вдруг обрело очертания и оскалило пасть, обнажая полупрозрачные клыки. Впервые за всю ее жизнь эмоция была настолько сильна, что получила собственную форму.   
  
Над Доктором возвышался скалящийся белый волк: храбрость и чистота, ум и сила, безграничная преданность стае и холодное одиночество.   
  
— Два просчета, Кезия, — прогремел Доктор. — Ты должна была понять, раз с ним говорила, что если я защищаю Землю, то для меня нет ничего невозможного.   
  
 _Ты действительно думаешь, что одолела Доктора?_    
  
— Кто бы ни пришел за ней, сколько бы вас ни было, как бы вы ни были сильны, я не позволю разрушить эту планету, — волк полыхал так, что Кезия отчаянно хотела заслониться рукой, но не могла пошевелиться. — И тебе не вынудить меня отступить. Никому не вынудить.   
  
 _Доктора, который сдерживал флот далеков печеньем? Доктора, который тремя предложениями разогнал космическую армаду над Стоунхенджем без всякого оружия?_    
  
— Вселенная — твоя собственность? Ха! Ты не видела ее, ты никогда на нее не смотрела, гоняясь за своими жалкими идеалами, так как тебе может принадлежать то, о чем ты понятия не имеешь? Прямо сейчас повсюду, в каждой секунде существования взрываются и гаснут сверхновые, выходят из туманностей молодые звезды, рождаются и горят тысячи и тысячи новых жизней! Где тебе охватить это своим крохотным, замкнутым на саму себя разумом? Так что не смей — слышишь? — не смей даже думать о том, чтобы снова залить все огнем и кровью!  
  
 _Дом Доктора — вся Вселенная._  
  
— Если таких, как ты, останавливает только страх, вы будете бояться возмездия. И каждый раз, когда вы решите, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы прикарманить мироздание, стереть в пыль целые расы и системы, сжать в кулаке чужую невинную жизнь — бойтесь  _меня_.   
  
 _И ты говоришь, что это он наивен! Не смей его недооценивать!_  
  
— Да что ты такое? — прошептала Кезия, оседая на пол. Его аура смяла ее, практически раздавила, даже Баал, казалось, дрожал под ее весом.   
  
— Я? — брови взлетели к волосам, на губах заиграла яркая, безумно обаятельная усмешка. — Я — Доктор.   
  
Сейчас в нем не было ни капли негатива, Кезия не находила ничего, за что могла бы уцепиться.   
  
— О, и второй просчет, — Доктор щелкнул пальцами. — Никогда не презирай людей. Тем более когда они защищают свой дом. Тем более — моих спутников.   
  
Он поднял кулак и разжал его. На тонкой цепочке, мерцая, повис простой маленький ключик.   
  
Мгновение Кезия просто на него смотрела. Потом вспомнила, с каким вызовом Эми Понд смотрела на нее, когда ее стальная рука лежала у нее на горле, как яростно она бросилась на нее там, в лесу. Без страха и сомнений.   
  
 _Я верю в Доктора._  
  
— Она невероятна, да? — светло улыбнулся Доктор. — Поймала тебя дважды, использовав один и тот же трюк. А-ме-ли-я Понд.  
  
 _А Доктор верит в тебя,_  подумала Кезия,  _и имя произносит так, что меня сейчас раздавит эмоциями._  
  
— Значит, ты открыл ее еще до того, как заговорил, — прохрипела лаллан-ши. — Так чего ждал?  
  
— Когда генераторы наберут мощность, — улыбка Доктора заострилась, волчьи клыки обнажились сильнее. — Я понимаю тебя, но не могу принять то, что ты сделала. И знаю, что, если попрошу остановиться, ты солжешь и снова попытаешься. Поэтому, последняя лаллан-ши, прости меня за это. Думаю, теперь достаточно.   
  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и ТАРДИС приветливо распахнула дверь. Кезия чувствовала ее радость и гордость, и ей хотелось выть.   
  
— Прощай, Кезия Мэйсон, — произнес Доктор и шагнул через порог своей синей будки. — И запомни: это  _моя_  ТАРДИС.   
  
Машина времени загудела и начала растворяться в воздухе, мигая фонарем над крышей. Алые силовые линии запульсировали, корабль нехорошо вздрогнул.   
  
Кезия сползла на пол, закрывая лицо руками.   
  
Последняя лаллан-ши на последнем Баале без основного источника питания, который стабилизировал вспомогательные генераторы, заполненные сейчас энергией под завязку.   
  
В недрах корабля набирал силу гул.   
  
Зато противник ей достался — заглядение. Теперь понятно, почему половина Вселенной трепещет при звуках его имени. Такому не страшно проигрывать.   
  
 _Себе-то не лги_ , беззвучно захохотала Кезия, давясь собственным ужасом. 

  
  
***  
Баал разлетелся в клочья.   
  
Взрыв окрасил ночное небо пламенем, рокот упал на землю оглушительным громом, и Эми вцепилась в ладонь Рори так, что наверняка оставила ранки от ногтей, глядя на бушующий в небе пожар. Видимо, у корабля была какая-то энергетическая оболочка, которая сейчас догорала — над их головами раскрывался красный полог полярного сияния. Алые огни плясали и гнулись, волнами расходились от эпицентра, ломались лучами и полосовали ночное небо, проглатывая звезды.   
  
Бешеная пляска пламени сошла на нет так же внезапно, как и началась. Жуткое ощущение присутствия чего-то дьявольского медленно рассеивалось, рокот взрыва укатился куда-то в океан, чтобы там затухнуть, и опустившаяся тишина была неожиданно уютной, словно весь лес наконец вздохнул свободно.   
  
А потом издалека вдруг донеслось ликующее ржание.   
  
Эми вздрогнула и обернулась. У подножия холма, на прогалине, вставали на дыбы и молотили по воздуху копытами лошади. Их гривы бились в воздухе, а громкие голоса звучали так радостно, что у нее пропустило удар сердце. Гнедые и серые, вороные и в яблоках, все до единой, запряженные и расседланные, они встречали гибель Баала как рассвет нового дня.   
  
— Лошади чувствуют, что скверна ушла! — закричал кто-то, и люди, уже очнувшиеся и до того молча наблюдавшие небесный пожар, вдруг заголосили разом.  
  
Кто-то молился, кто-то плакал, кто-то до хрипоты вопил что-то восторженное. Пуритане обнимались, хлопали друг друга по плечам, бросали в ночное небо шляпы. Солдаты палили в воздух, женщины пели в голос, маленькая Лиззи Пэррис громко смеялась где-то совсем рядом.   
  
Капитан Мэйсон поднялся с колен, грустно улыбнулся Эми и Рори. На его лице было — не разочарование, нет, и даже не боль. Он уже тосковал — сильно, глубоко, овеянный той торжественной грустью, которую даже время исцелить не в силах.  
  
— Спасибо вам за все, — сказал он тепло, отдал честь и пошел вниз по холму, иногда запинаясь, но все равно держа голову поднятой.   
  
— Он действительно ее любил, — вздохнул Рори.  
  
— Жаль, — только и смогла ответить Эми.   
  
В этот момент за их спинами со знакомым, родным до боли гудением стали прорисовываться очертания синей телефонной будки. ТАРДИС приветливо мигнула им фонарем, а из открывшейся двери шагнул улыбающийся Доктор. Лицо его немного осунулось, глаза лихорадочно поблескивали, волосы топорщились больше, чем обычно. Он немного пошатывался, но выглядел довольным.   
  
— Хэй, Э-эми, Ро-ори, — протянул он, раскрывая объятия, и Эми бросилась ему на шею. Стиснула крепко-крепко, уткнулась носом в плечо, вдыхая его запах, и погладила по лопаткам. Он был с ними, он был в порядке, он снова спас мир и вел себя так, словно ничего необычного не произошло.   
  
А его удивительные глаза снова улыбались им с прежней теплотой и лаской.   
  
Подошедший Рори просто обнял их обоих и чмокнул Доктора в щеку. Тот шарахнулся и чуть не уронил всех троих на землю, смешно округлив глаза. Эми сначала пискнула, потом оценила лицо их Повелителя Времени и засмеялась. Рори фыркнул и покачал головой:  
  
— Ладно, над этим мы поработаем.  
  
— Тогда начнем сейчас, — хитро улыбнулась она и, запустив руки Доктору в волосы, коротко поцеловала его в нос.   
  
А потом сказала:   
  
— Ты мне нужен.   
  
— Нам нужен, — поправил ее Рори.   
  
И тут им обоим открылось удивительное зрелище: сначала у Доктора покраснели уши, потом нежный румянец проступил на щеках, пополз по скулам вниз и залил все лицо, переходя на шею. Глаза у него блестели, но он смущенно отводил взгляд.  
  
Эми поймала себя на том, что отодвинулась и тоненько пищит на одной ноте. Рори только ошеломленно выдохнул:  
  
— Вау.   
  
Доктор со стоном уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, пряча лицо и бурча что-то про перепад температур. Как будто ему кто-то поверит, господи. Так они и стояли втроем, обнявшись, пока кто-то из пуритан не закричал восторженно:  
  
— Смотрите! Благословление!  
  
Эми подняла голову с груди Доктора и посмотрела в небо. На темном бархате высоко-высоко, под самым серпом месяца распускались и вихрились золотые огни. Мягкое свечение теплым отблеском ложилось на землю, потоки крошечных пульсирующих точек наполняли собой все от горизонта до горизонта, струились течениями вдоль созвездий, сплетались кружевом и рассыпались в восхитительно гармоничном хаосе.   
  
У Эми перехватило дыхание. Она вспомнила немного неловкую улыбку Винсента и то, что он говорил о поющих звездах. Сияющие нити и завихрения крохотных искр танцевали над развороченным холмом, так что у них, кажется, был шанс хоть раз взглянуть на небо его глазами.  
  
Золотой шелк гладил звезды, а люди внизу приветствовали это радостными криками.  
  
— Что происходит? — прошептал Рори.  
  
— Магия, — ответила Эми, потому что сейчас все действительно напоминало сказки из ее детства. С поправкой на то, что принцев у нее оказалось два, причем каждый стоит сотни-другой сказочных прототипов.   
  
— Остаточная энергия, — объяснил Доктор более приземленно, но таким мягким голосом, что прозвучало это так же волшебно.   
  
Они расцепили объятия и просто смотрели на огни, слушая, как в голос запели ликующие пуритане. Это была не молитва, нет, простая незатейливая народная песня про солнце и теплый дождь, цветущие поля и спокойный океан, придуманная еще первыми колонистами и дававшая им надежду в пока чужой и неприветливой земле.   
  
Эми начала тихонько подпевать, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и наслаждаясь той гармонией, которая разливалась сейчас над ночным лесом. Чудеса действительно случаются, думала она, и вот одно из них, в небе над Массачусетсом образца тысяча шестьсот девяносто второго года. И опасность здесь не лишняя — она делает чудо еще ярче, еще реальнее, потому что иначе не с чем будет сравнивать.   
  
А еще рядом с ней сейчас стоит сам чудотворец,  _их_  чудотворец, и от этого все становится еще лучше.   
  
Эми покосилась на Доктора и вдруг заметила, что он улыбается как-то подозрительно расслабленно, совсем на себя не похоже. Слишком уж меланхолично.   
  
Она еще не успела додумать эту мысль, как Доктор медленно опустил веки и начал заваливаться набок.   
  
— Рори, — вскрикнула Эми, но он и сам уже понял: подскочил, подхватил и мягко сел с ним на землю, устраивая бессознательного Доктора на своей груди, чтобы его голова удобно откинулась Уильямсу на плечо.   
  
Встревоженная Эми опустилась на корточки рядом и положила руку ему на щеку.  
  
— Он что, спит? — удивленно спросила она через минуту.   
  
— Именно, — Рори нахмурился. — Скажи мне лучше, когда он последний раз это делал.  
  
Эми озадаченно закусила губу. Обычно в ТАРДИС, когда они уходили спать, Доктор оставался в комнате управления, а по утрам уже жизнерадостно приветствовал их там же. А уж со всей нервотрепкой здесь, в Салеме, да еще с ментальной схваткой он вообще должен был вымотаться…  
  
— Вот и я о том же, — кивнул Рори и посмотрел на Доктора таким взглядом, что Эми подумала, что кому-то теперь придется смириться с режимом. Медбрат атакует, да.   
  
Доктор, не подозревая о нависшей над ним опасности, продолжал безмятежно спать у Рори на плече. Эми вдруг подумала о том, насколько же он им доверяет, и ее захлестнуло волной почти болезненной нежности. Она бережно поцеловала его в лоб, в переносицу, на мгновение прижалась к губам, а потом утянула Рори в теплый поцелуй: без языка, просто касание, признание в любви и нежности.   
  
ТАРДИС рядом с ними тихонько скрипнула открывшейся дверью.   
  
— Уже идем, — подмигнула ей Эми.  
  
Кажется, у них все действительно будет хорошо.


	4. Эпилог

Было тепло.   
  
Странное, очень уютное, укутывающее коконом ощущение разливалось по всему телу, расслабляло каждую мышцу, умиротворяло хаотичный ритм мыслей. Не хотелось никуда срываться, в спину не дышала, порыкивая, угроза, а внутренние демоны — нет, не ушли, но впервые за бесконечно долгое время провалились так глубоко в бездну его памяти, что он почти их не ощущал.   
  
Чувствовать себя только собой, чувствовать только здесь и только сейчас — и одновременно повсюду, сжаться до размеров одного теплого уголка и улавливать, как внутри медленно вращаются галактики… Насколько же это было невероятно.   
  
Он медленно выдохнул, разливая трепетное тепло до самых кончиков пальцев, и улыбнулся. Не потому что кому-то, не вопреки и не прячась за этим, а просто потому что  _хотелось_.   
  
А потом открыл глаза.   
  
Этот потолок — обычный, в общем-то — он узнал бы где угодно и в любом состоянии, потому что они с ТАРДИС чувствовали друг друга на каком-то совершенно глубинном уровне и ему всегда хватало короткого взгляда на перемигивание огней, чтобы понять, что она сейчас чувствует. А уж узнать одну из ее комнат — как узнать старого, верного и дорогого друга в профиль или со спины.   
  
Легче легкого, ха.   
  
Доктор выныривал из сна медленно, лениво, без всяких рывков, сохраняя вокруг себя волнующее и успокаивающее тепло. Плевать на контрасты, именно в сочетании несочетаемого рождалась уникальная красота Вселенной. А это тепло было определенно прекрасным.   
  
Доктор чуть повернул голову.   
  
И живым.   
  
Он лежал в центре большой двуспальной кровати, а по обе стороны от него, укрывшись на троих одним одеялом, устроились Понды, на лицах которых было написано совершенно идентичное блаженство. Рори обнимался с его рукой, уткнувшись носом в плечо, на голове у него творилось что-то совершенно невообразимое, придававшее ему очень домашний вид. Эми наоборот заползла под руку Доктору, уложив голову ему на грудь, медные волосы чуть спутались и рассыпались живым пламенем по его рубашке, а лицо было таким беззащитным и нежным, что у него перехватило дыхание.   
  
Причем Понды еще умудрились уложить сцепленные руки ему на живот, словно охраняли.   
  
Ну нет.   
  
Он не мог. Просто не мог.   
  
Всего этого было настолько много, да еще такого сильного, что от распиравшего грудь счастья становилось больно. А он слишком хорошо знал, что когда оно, это счастье, уйдет, боль останется единовластной хозяйкой внутри и займет все освобожденное для нее место.   
  
Мышцы немного напряглись, Доктор зажмурил глаза, чувствуя, как жгутся в уголках слезы. Теперь нужно было выпутываться из этого —  _теплого, правильного и такого нужного_  — гнезда и бежать в комнату управления, бежать немедленно и без оглядки, потому что он может сколько угодно лгать, подделывать усмешки, задерживать дыхание и отводить глаза, но в конце концов он — не железный.   
  
 _Он всего лишь человек. Что бы там он о себе ни думал._  
  
Эми потерлась виском о его грудь, сладко выдохнув, и прижалась поближе. Доктор едва не взвыл. Людям и из одного сердца почти невозможно вырвать чувства, а ему с двумя приходилось просто невыносимо. Притом что Понды давно и глубоко пустили корни в обоих.   
  
— Попробуешь сбежать — укушу за нос, — сообщили ему мягким, бархатным голосом, который отозвался трепетной вибрацией под ребрами.   
  
— Э-эми, — беспомощно выдохнул Доктор.   
  
Она — эта невозможная, невыносимая,  _самая восхитительная_  неслучайная случайность — прижалась ухом к его груди, слушая порывистые удары сердец, а потом ткнулась носом, и он кожей ощутил ее ласковую улыбку.   
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, — голос звучал чуть глухо, но от этого становился только более искренним, — так что прекращай. Не смей решать за нас, ясно?   
  
Сердца отчаянно колотились в клетке, и Доктор не знал, до кого из них они пытаются достучаться. Мысли спутались окончательно, а чувства, целым океаном штормившие внутри, наконец сломили его сопротивление и побежали из уголков глаз по вискам.  
  
— Эми, — дрожащим шепотом начал он. — Ты не понимаешь. Потом я просто не смогу вас отпустить. Если не сейчас, то никогда. Вы оба… слишком нужны мне. И я сойду с ума, когда все это закончится. Звезды горят для меня, пока вы рядом, слышишь? Я боюсь… так боюсь, что без вас Вселенная станет мне не нужна.   
  
— О, Доктор, — Эми подняла голову, заглядывая ему в лицо и бережно провела ладонью по нервно вздымающейся груди. — Я тоже не могу тебя отпустить.  _Мы_  не можем. Да и потом…  
  
Она погладила пальцами его скулу, стирая слезы, и прошептала:  
  
— Разве оно не стоит того?   
  
Этот вопрос сломал его. Разбил на кусочки самообладание, швырнул в бездну, вынудил заключить с мирозданием сделку, где за конечное счастье ему придется заплатить бесконечным страданием, но плевать — потому что  _оно стоит того_.   
  
— Амелия Понд, — выдохнул Доктор и наконец сделал то, о чем давно ни-разу-не-думал — запустил пальцы в мягкие локоны шелкового огня. И это было восхитительно, настолько потрясающе, что в голове осталась только одна мысль, которая и осела на губах.  
  
— Джеронимо.   
  
Эми тихонько рассмеялась, подставляясь под прикосновения, а потом подтянулась вверх, приподнялась и нависла над его лицом, отгораживая их от целого мира водопадом нежного медного пламени. Улыбнулась, заглядывая ему в глаза, и Доктор, пропадая без остатка в ее взгляде, чувствовал, как две их вселенные сейчас сплетаются в одну, не уступающую настоящей ни по размеру, ни по красоте.   
  
Они были так близко, что дыхание смешивалось, поэтому в соприкосновении губ не было ничего противоестественного. Эми целовала его нежно, трепетно, почти благоговейно, доверяясь и отдаваясь, проникая под кожу и теплом разливаясь по венам, и Доктор отвечал ей так же — отвечал впервые, но так, что все его внутреннее мироздание выворачивалось наизнанку и полыхало сверхновыми.  
  
Давно там не было так светло.   
  
— Ну наконец-то, — прозвучало сонное сбоку. — Хотя выспаться вы мне не дадите.  
  
Они оторвались друг от друга, и Эми снова устроилась у него на груди. Рори, трогательно моргая, еще не совсем бодрствующий, коротко поцеловал жену в щеку, а Повелителя Времени — в подбородок.   
  
— Как себя чувствуешь, Доктор Понд?   
  
Эми фыркнула, а он просто не нашелся с ответом. Рори, полюбовавшись на его лицо, бережно пропустил его шевелюру через пальцы и сообщил:  
  
— Это, конечно, было самое ужасное признание в любви, но я даже благодарен Кезии за него, — нахальная усмешка Уильямса подсказывала Доктору, что Эми очень плохо на него влияет. — Так что чтобы избежать недопонимания…  
  
Рори ткнулся носом замершему Доктору в висок и тихонько прошептал три слова, заставив Вселенную внутри сколлапсировать. Только там не существовало Пандорики и голодных белых трещин, вместо взрывающейся ТАРДИС этот мир освещало совершенно другое,  _двойное_  солнце, так что не было ни шанса вернуть все в изначальное состояние. Эти Понды сведут его в могилу.   
  
— Кстати, у меня же есть желание, — хитро сощурилась Эми. — Я ставила тогда на миссис Мэйсон, помнишь?  
  
— Но мы не об этом спор…  
  
— Разве мы оговаривали условия? — нахально вздернулся бровь она. — Так вот, если тебя опять будет что-то беспокоить, если снова напридумываешь себе комплексов или тебе просто станет одиноко, ты скажешь об этом нам. Потому что кому, если не семье, понял?   
  
Доктор со стоном закрыл глаза рукой. Кто бы мог подумать, что его победят собственные спутники. Анекдот.   
  
Эми дала Рори пять, а потом ее муж приподнялся на локте, и сквозь пальцы Доктор увидел его угрожающий прищур.  
  
— А теперь скажи-ка мне, сколько ты спишь?   
  
— Э-э, — Доктор в панике оглянулся на Эми. — Мы сейчас где?   
  
— ТАРДИС взлетела на автопилоте, как только мы зашли, — ответила та, потеревшись лбом о его подбородок и обрушив этим кошачьим, доверчивым прикосновением его последние щиты. — Сейчас где-то в космосе дрейфуем.  
  
— Не увиливай, — строго сказал Рори.   
  
— Часа три, — признался Доктор, отодвигаясь к Эми поближе. Она обхватила его поперек груди и сурово погрозила пальчиком мужу, который резюмировал:  
  
— В неделю.   
  
От неминуемой смерти Повелителя Времени спас телефонный звонок откуда-то из глубины ТАРДИС. Хоть кто-то на его стороне.   
  
Доктор тут же подорвался, вскочил на ноги, гибкий, сильный и яркий, как молодая звезда. Обернулся к спутникам, поправляя бабочку и предвкушающе блестя глазами.   
  
Звонок маняще прокатывался по коридорам.   
  
На его улыбку ответили двумя такими же лихими и широкими.   
  
— Вселенная ждет!


End file.
